


OnlyFandom

by AnxiousAndAfraid



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Humor, I finally did it, I had fun with everyone else's majors, I'm Sorry, Masterbation, Non-Canonical Ages, OnlyFans exists but it's called OnlyFandom, Oral Sex, Sassy Zelda, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Sexy Photographs, Slow Burn, Suggestive Themes, Vaginal Fingering, biology major Zelda, cliche but I don't care, everyone is 20 and up!, modernized hyrule, went down the rabbit hole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 69,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousAndAfraid/pseuds/AnxiousAndAfraid
Summary: Not much thought had ever been put into thinking about the body in non-platonic circumstances. Between a heavily structured home life and strong personal aspirations, this whole format was completely out of her comfort zone. It wasn’t so much of an infatuation as much as it was a thirst for knowledge. More of a curiosity that had the scientist in her screaming to observe and to learn. But to learn WHAT? Urbosa probably had an answer for that… but messaging her was out of the question. Not after waking up to a conspicuous text containing nothing but a winky face.Edit: (I upped the rating to explicit to be on the safe side) language & mature themes (i.e. sexy photographs) It gets steamy starting at Ch. 13 but if you're not into that it's clearly marked where it occurs so you can safely skip over it <3non-canonical ages: Freshman are 20/21 and it goes up from there.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 176
Kudos: 218





	1. For a Good Cause

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> This is my first time attempting to write a fic. Probably not the most comforting thing to hear right off the bat, but this story started as a gift for my friend. It became a bit cathartic to work on at night when my anxiety keeps me awake. She told me I should post it and honestly I've been nervous about doing so. Writing isn't my field, but I'll try to get better as I go on. 
> 
> I have upped the rating from "mature" to "explicit". I haven't written anything smutty, but there are some saucy photo descriptions so you have been warned. (Mature/Suggestive themes) Because this is an AU and it takes place in a sort of modernized Hyrule, treat the average Freshman age to be 20/21 and go up from there. We're flubbing it because I don't feel comfortable sexualizing younger characters. If you haven't figured it out from the title, yes this fic is playing off the idea that a Hyrule version of OnlyFans exists and a few characters (obviously) have accounts. 
> 
> Nintendo basically owns my soul, but they also own all rights to The Legend of Zelda series. I do not. I am also not affiliated with OnlyFans. I own nothing but this dumb idea :)

The halls were quiet. The stale breath of vacant rooms lingered heavily in the air as dust fluttered in the morning light. Nobody was supposed to be here for another couple of days, but getting special accommodations at a university your parents have generously funded isn’t difficult to swing. It was a bit eerie. Trudging up and down stairs with boxes, alone with nothing but reverberant echoes to mock you. Usually there were people tucked around every corner just waiting to take whatever menial task or burden it was away. But not today. Today was the beginning of a newfound independence. And by Goddess, it was _thrilling_.

Hauling boxes up three flights of stairs should have been miserable. Each missed step or near fall should have been embarrassing or regrettable. But there were no spectators here. It was a simple trial of solitude where each trip brought Zelda closer and closer to the autonomous world she craved. It was with triumph that the last box of clothing was unceremoniously dropped and kicked into the corner of her new room. A quick dusting of hands against pants and it was finally time to claim this new home as her own.

The room was small. Dwarfed by the clutter of her luggage, but still cozy. She wasted no time sanitizing surfaces, organizing her boxes into piles, and re-arranging the small set of furniture provided. A small grunt of approval escaped her lips before she regarded the bed. Where most rooms were equipped with bunk beds, hers was a single with the ability to be raised. It took a few attempts, but lifting the bed frame a few feet off the floor turned out to be a clever space saver. It created a small alcove, perfect for a mini library that could be hidden by a draped blanket. She pulled out a strip of electric darner lights and strung them through the metal bars. Some plush pillows and a rug were thrown down as padding.

“Hm,” she nodded proudly at her masterpiece. Pulling over a nearby box, the meticulous organizing of books began. There was something cathartic in the act of alphabetization that fomented a sense of pleasure and sophistication. It also helped that the vast majority of her luggage happened to be books, so completing this meant she’d basically be unpacked. Her movements were swift, meticulous… at least until a loud buzz broke her trance and sent a copy of Hyrulian Herbology flying against the wall.

“Oh shit, what time is it?” Zelda huffed, fumbled to pull her phone out from where it was tucked in her leggings. A big red 3 aggressively screamed over the messages icon.

Urbosa: Do you need any help moving?

Urbosa: I’m one call away if you need anything.

Urbosa: Don’t forget lunch is on me today! And my offer still stands if you change your mind on the whole “classic college experience” 

_Classic college experience_ … oh she had to chuckle. Urbosa had hounded her to move into the small house she had been renting for the past year. It was an incredibly generous offer; affordable, close to campus buildings, about three blocks from a grocery store... She could still hear her friend’s voice ringing in her ears, “As long as you invite Riju into the home for her first year the lease is all yours! _”_ The terms were a no brainer. Any sane person would agree. But constant parental supervision had made her anything but sane. She tapped her reply with an indignant huff.

Zel: I’m not gunna change my mind. I’ve already built my own private library!

Zel: Besides, I’m ready to enjoy my first real taste of privacy

Urbosa: “ _Privacy”_ … can’t wait for you to learn how thin those walls are ;)

Urbosa: My door is always open, day or night~ <3

Urbosa: But right now it’s food time... Come down here. I’m already outside.

* * *

Surprisingly, the sandwich shop was crowded and loud. There were far too many bodies pushing through the small space between the register and the door. Coming here between classes was likely not possible. She would need to scope out other possibilities in the next few days or start keeping snacks in her bag.

Pushing out the exit, Zelda felt winded. Like an inflated balloon being released from an angry vice grip. She got a few weird looks from people as she took a moment to finally _breathe_ , but she couldn’t bring herself to care. All that mattered was Urbosa… and the tasty looking sandwich that cost a whopping fifteen rupees. Zelda finally made her way to the shaded picnic table Urbosa was currently occupying. Sticking her order number tag in the metal coil provided, she plopped down with a heavy huff and glanced up at the clouds.

“If this sandwich isn’t bloody delicious, I’m calling it extortion.”

A sputtered snort was all she got as a response, but it was enough to turn the corners of her lips up into a soft smile. The light breeze felt comforting in the shade of the trees. Freshly mowed grass and blooming flowers provided a euphoric contrast to the stale dorms. It was all so refreshing.

“You look pleased.”

Zelda snapped out of her trance to be met with a wry smile. “Hmm… I could say the same to you.

“Oh, Little Bird! Now what would make you say _that_?” She was clearly laughing through her terrible attempt at acting surprised.

Zelda pulled her lips into a thin line. “You’re up to something.”

Urbosa’s eyes crinkled in delight. “Hahaha, of course I am and I’m _making money_ off of it!”

“Oh~ ?!” Leaning into the table, Zelda lazily propped up her chin on her knuckles. She gave her friend bemused grim. _This should be good_.

“Everyone rolled their eyes when I decided to parallel my business degree with a photography minor. I just wanted to get a more technical edge on my hobby and lucky for me it’s paying off. I’ve got clients!” She was beaming as she flipped her phone over towards Zelda. She had a full gallery display of all kinds of work: professional, engagement, birthday, graduation, etc.

“AWW~! This is so exciting! I love this one, and- WOW the lighting on this one is incredible!” Immediately glued, she tapped the screen like each pic was a revelation. “-and she looks great! You really captured her elegance and sof-” She froze. Finger twitching over the black sheep of the bunch. “Wh-what is _THIS_?” A dusting of pink grew across Zelda’s cheeks.

That was all Urbosa needed. Playfully, she grabbed her cup of water like a goblet of fine wine. “Fancy that one? It’s from a shoot with one of my newer clients,” she cooed into the drink to hide her amusement.

Zelda’s eyes never left the phone. “Is this… do people normally ask for photos like-”

“ORDER NUMBER SEVEN!” The phone was practically thrown through the table in a fit of panic. Two sandwiches gingerly slipped between them as Zelda felt the sudden need to dissolve into the air and appear a hundred miles away. “Sorry for the wait! Enjoy, ladies,” the worker beamed a genuine smile at them before hurrying back inside.

It’s a miracle the guy didn’t feel the death beams pointed at the back of his head. Maybe even a miracle the door didn’t melt from the intensity and heat of her gaze. Definitely a miracle the phone didn’t leave a giant rectangular crater in the table.

A small cough broke the silence. Slowly, she reeled her gaze back to her lunch companion only to be met with a burst of laughter at her expense.

“WHY DIDN’T YOU WARN ME!!?!?”

“HAHAA OH Goddess, and miss seeing _THAT_ face? I think not!”

“There was a _SCANTILY CLAD WOMAN_ on _YOUR_ phone and NOW I LOOK LIKE A PERVERT!!” It came out as a sort of screeching whisper as her arms flailed.

The Gerudo’s roaring laughter was drowning out any possible attempt at regaining even an ounce of dignity. The next best option was to retreat into her hands to sulk. After what felt like an eternity she mustered up enough breath to groan, “Urbosaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.”

“HAH! Oh Goddess, I’m sorry. The look on your face was _priceless_!” she wiped tears from her eyes before pulling her phone back towards herself. “Risqué photos are quite the commodity right now. They sell for good money if you market them correctly.”

“And you’re okay with that?”

“Oh honey, I get _paid_ to take these photos. So yes. And besides, these are the shoots we get to be creative with! Higher risk, higher reward~ and this golden goose is paying my rent in advance.” Her smile had turned sinister. Zelda peered back at her like vulnerable prey, calculating escape but unable to act upon it. It was only a matter of time before she went in for the kill.

“You know if you’re so eager to revel in your newfound privacy, why don’t I show you how normal people spend their time alone~!”

Before Zelda could even breath Urbosa’s phone was thrust into her face once more. This time revealing a web page full of similar photos to the saucy one from before.

“I’ll text you the link,” her tone oozing with victory, “but I suggest you make an account so you can see the true fruits of my labor. Consider supporting my client to keep me in business and consider scoping out some more people who suit your fancy. A little eye candy as a reward for supporting someone who doesn’t have mommy and daddy paying all their bills,” she ended with a heavy wink.

It felt like a low blow, but she wasn’t wrong. No matter how much Zelda wanted to get away and be her own person, she knew her parents would always back her up financially. Not to mention they still offered her an allowance; something most kids didn’t see past the age of eight. It felt like a sad attempt at buying back her affections after controlling just about every aspect of her life.

Urbosa knew all this of course. It really hadn’t been meant as an insult. She just knew exactly how to push her buttons and almost seemed to revel in it at times. But it was always done in a way that managed to crack the foundation of Zelda’s perception. Like she was being left alone with a near-complete puzzle, last piece clasped within her fist. All she needed to do was let go and place it in.

* * *

The embarrassment began to rub off on the walk back to the dorm. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea. It’s not like looking at slightly risqué pictures was illegal or inherently dirty! And there’s something oddly exhilarating about spending money on something your parents wouldn’t approve of. Maybe it’s just a flare of rebellion, but at least one small subscription won’t hurt anyone. If anything, it’ll _help_ that person, like Urbosa said!

It took about 4 hours of arguing with herself while she finished unpacking to finally make a decision. Zelda grabbed her leftovers from lunch and crawled underneath the bed. Burrowing into a pillow and blanket cocoon, she draped the blanket back over the entrance and snapped on her darner lights. Even though her room was a single and she had absolutely no fear of another soul entering her space, she found solace hiding away in her little library where no one could see her. Selecting the text link from her messages, she followed the prompts to sign up for an OnlyFandom account.

“Okay, so far so good.” Even with nobody around, heat radiated from her face. “Just need to subscribe like Urbosa said. This is fine…” flustered, she tapped around clumsily between taking bites of food. “OH… A higher pledge means… _more_ content?” Blinking a few times, she shook her head to dispel her growing curiosity. “AUGH, no.” Fingers mashed open a new tab and opened up an array of blupee compilation videos. It was a sad attempt at distracting herself and she knew it. Even something so sweet and cute couldn’t dispel the overwhelming desire to know more. She was a scientist at heart for Goddess sake! She choked down her current bit of food and roared a moan of distress into the air. _I do want to support Urbosa’s work… it couldn’t hurt_. A few minutes went by staring off into the void before finally giving up and returning back to the page her friend directed her to. She was quickly met with that same image from earlier.

“Yeah… okay…” her nose scrunched up like a rabbit. “It’s honestly kind of cute. It’s composed really well and she’s definitely _attractive_.” While the statements were genuine, the manner in which she uttered them was laced with petty chagrin. Brief images of Urbosa posing her like a porcelain doll on a mood-lit set began bleeding into her thoughts. Oh, she could _NEVER_. A shallow breath escaped her lips before she burrowed deeper into her blanket cocoon. “Zelda, this isn’t about you. This isn’t about you. This isn’t. About. You.” It was barely a whisper. Glazed eyes returned to the small screen.

The next few photos were quite similar to the first one; similar outfits, different colors, different poses, etc. “I do believe I was making a bigger deal out of this than it is,” she muttered through her fingers. Slowly pulling her hand away from her face, she released a heavy sigh. “Ah, I should apologize for my outburst on the matter. It was a bit rude of me to- OH!”

Her phone was quickly swallowed up within the blanket cocoon. She couldn’t move. Heat burned up from her chest, warming its way across her cheeks like a wildfire. Time seemed to stop as she momentarily left her body. Only a large, gaping breath brought her back. Shaking, she slowly peered down into the blankets where her phone made its unceremonious descent. It was fine. It was normal… except for the fact that the screen was now displaying uncensored male genitalia.

And she was almost too ashamed to admit she wanted to see more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Zelda as a biology major has been done a lot, but it's so cute and perfect for her. Honestly, I love it. I had fun playing around with the other characters' majors. I'll reveal those as we go on. First chapter was very much exposition, so hopefully you find the latter chapters more interesting. 
> 
> Also I'll do my best to catch spelling errors and such. I have dyslexia, so things tend to slip by me. Apologies in advance!


	2. Overwhelming Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Zelda learns to get over herself and enjoy something. 
> 
> Zelda + Revali = The Sass Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided since Ch. 1 is just exposition, I should just throw Ch. 2 up here as well. That way there's a bit more to read since these chapters are all pretty short.

Two days…

That’s all it took, apparently.

Just two. Measly. Days. A whopping 48 hours! A whole two thousand eight hundred and eighty minutes to break what little resolve had existed. Of course she _knew_ what hylian bodies looked like! Reading medical textbooks had practically become a hobby over the last eight years and she was a bloody _biology_ major for Hylia’s sake! Sure that had all been pretty… _clinical_ … and plants were far more interesting to study than people, but _surely_ one saucy photograph couldn’t be her undoing. That couldn’t be the case! It would be downright embarrassing.

Not much thought had ever been put into thinking about the body in non-platonic circumstances. Between a heavily structured home life and strong personal aspirations, this whole format was completely out of her comfort zone. It wasn’t so much of an infatuation as much as it was a thirst for knowledge. More of a curiosity that had the scientist in her screaming to observe and to learn. But to learn _WHAT_? Urbosa probably had an answer for that… but messaging her was out of the question. Not after waking up to a conspicuous text containing nothing but a winky face.

“UUGgghhh,” frustrated grumbling escaped her chest like a stray note in a silent symphony. Obviously her phone wasn’t going to respond, but maybe if she stared at it long enough it would burst into flames? Nope. It just mocked her from the dresser. Another low groan ruptured the air as Zelda flopped around on her bed. She had gotten up today at a reasonable time. Explored a nearby café for breakfast, put away the few trinkets that remained of her luggage, and even set out the textbooks she would need for the start of classes. But someone had leaned their back against the café counter, one of her book covers sported a traditional Gerudo lace pattern, and the rigidity of the color coated pens she strapped into her binders… oh Goddesses, she just couldn’t escape. Behind her eyelids it kept reappearing and taunting her.

The stance had been so casual, like someone leaning back against a doorframe at a party. Raw intensity emulated in the succubus glare framed by a sheer Gerudo veil. Strong creamy hands gripping at the upper thigh, hooking down the beltline just enough with their thumb to free the main event. Goddess, she had only peered at the image for a mere moment that first night underneath her bed, but she could recall the details so vividly. The way their hair bellowed out with a light curl above their eyes, the light scar below their first knuckle and the deeper gash that gracefully painted their left abdomen. Contrasted against an expanse of pale skin gave these marks a poetic appeal that helped pull attention back to the prominent extremity.

Urbosa really knew what she was doing…

“ERG FINE!” The defeated wail was followed by a leg being tossed up into the air. It hovered for a second before swinging down over the edge of the bed, pulling the rest of her body up with it. Snatching the phone from its perch, it took less than a minute to pull up the source of her agony. It was a good photo. It was a _REALLY_ good photo. It was futile to deny it. Zelda finally let out the long breath she had been holding and allowed herself to explore. There were a few more photos taken in this outfit, or at least: same outfit, different colors. Each new composition reshaping her definitions of “erotic” as her slim fingers gently tapped the screen.

Rubber soles scuffing against tile brought her back with a jolt. Phone punched into her chest, her head snapped towards the door with eyes as big as a deer’s. Small sputterings of “oh shit, you okay,” and “yeah, yeah! Whatever, I’m fine,” could be heard in the hallway. _Ah. Right…. This is a dorm. That other people are moving into_.

She scoffed at herself. Acting like a child caught in the act of doing something they weren’t supposed to. She slowly slumped back onto the bed; head sinking into the comically large sand seal plush Urbosa and Riju had gifted her last year. She had been so impressed when Riju announced she had made it herself. A warm smile spread across her face. Her friends were precious. Slowly sliding back to the floor once more, she hastily saved the accursed picture and leveled it was about time she ventured out to see who else had finally arrived.

* * *

It was a bit warm for leggings, but it was too late to turn back now. She was already halfway across the courtyard and showing no signs of stopping. Zelda stared down at her phone with mild content. Turns out most of her friends arrived either late last night or early this morning. But instead of a celebratory _oh, cool we’re all here! Come on lets hang!_ they were all just… busy. Mipha had responded first, explaining how she was helping Sidon move into his freshman dorm. There wasn’t a kinder Zora in all of Hyrule and it was obvious she adored her little brother, but the consistent onslaught of texts gushing about Sidon-

_Oh his room is just SO cute!_

_Oh my goddess, Zel best friends rooming together <3 _

_Look at the lunch I made us!_

_It was quite delicious. I’d love to make it for you sometime!_

_Oh and then we all-_

…It was just too much. Her phone hadn’t stopped vibrating for four whole minutes. Daruk was currently busy setting up a studio room in the house he was renting with Revali. Said feathered friend, however, had already left to go practice on the archery field. Messaging Urbosa was out of the question, so meeting Revali on the practice field sounded like the best option!

A light breeze brushed through the open expanse. Unkempt vegetation framing the perimeter as a lone rito jumped high into the air before drawing his bow, sending an arrow flying towards a small target painted against a wooden deer prop. _Of course he’s already showing off on day one._ Having been asked to captain the archery team this year even though he’s only a junior, he is by far the best archer she knew. _Guess he’s allowed to be a little cocky_.

As Rivali’s feet gracefully touched ground, Zelda draped her right arm over her face and dramatically leaned back into an uncomfortably pompous pose. “ _OOoooOOH_ ~ we’ll don’t stop on _MY_ account, sir archer,” she spat out with a Victorian-like slur.

Revali’s head dipped down in a snort. “Oh, my liege! Come to bask in the talent of a skilled warrior?”

They stood, locked in a glaring match… at least until the quiver in the corner of her mouth grew into a smile. They both roared with laughter. This condescension had started as a joke three years ago after a particularly dismal dinner party. It was such a stupid game to play, but they did it so much it just became habit.

“Long time no see, _princess_ ,” humor still in his smile.

“Oh my Goddess, don’t call me that.”

“Okay, nerd.”

Zelda coughed out a small laugh. She hadn’t realized just how much she had missed his bourgeois banter. He had been gone all summer, practicing at archery courses in various regions and institutions. It had unfortunately made him one of the harder people to reach.

She splayed her fingers out just above her collarbone, face appearing aghast, “And I had the nerve to miss you!”

“Hah, well that’s your own fault.”

Zelda faked offense. “OH how _mean_! I was about to ask you how your training went, too!” Right wrist snapping out in front of her, she dramatically tipped her head away like a hokey damsel from an indie film. 

To her surprise, Revali scoffed instead of playing along. Rather, he turned abruptly and drew his bow once more. He released an arrow towards the target, hitting the perimeter of the center-most circle. You could hear the clench of his jaw.

“It was…” his bow raised again for the same victim, “…a bit frustrating.” The second arrow released, sinking cleanly in the center.

“Oh? You didn’t…” she considered her words for a moment. “Did you lose a round?”

“WHA- NO! OF COURSE I DID NOT _LOSE_!!” There was no hiding his exasperation “I, in fact, won every round I competed in across five regions!”

She lowered her brows at him expectantly. “…But?”

He sneered. She had read him like a book, but he couldn’t admit that. “There are no _buts_ ! It was a single shot and it wasn’t even legal, so it doesn’t _count_ and-”

“Not _legal_ ?” she interrupted. “Did… did you _flub_ ? Goddess, what on earth did you _do_?” Her last few words dropped off into another round of laughter. The thought of Revali flubbing a shot was priceless. 

“Of course not! I haven’t lost to anyone in over four years!” He puffed up his chin in distaste. “An unaffiliated party just happened to get a lucky shot in before leaving. Absolutely no sportsmanship!”

It was so hard not to continue laughing. _Must have been a damn good “lucky shot” for Revali to waste this much time and effort fussing about its validity_. “Well, better hope they don’t shoot at another university.”

Broad shoulders finally relaxed. “Heh. I doubt it.” His gentle smirk reappeared.

* * *

The better half of the afternoon was spent catching up, watching Revali shoot, and discussing places to visit around campus. It had been an enjoyable excursion away from the ruckus of freshman moving in. But the setting sun was a definitive sign that they needed to begin their trek back. Revali walked her back to the dorm, only departing once Zelda used her keycard to get through the first set of doors.

She carefully made her way back to her room, avoiding the new arrivals lingering in the hallways. She had all day tomorrow to meet new people. Tonight was for herself. Locking the door, she snatched the giant sand seal off her bed and sucked him down into her blanket cocoon. Darner lights snapped on and blanket tugged back over the opening, she settled down into the cozy fabric nest. She had half a mind to grab one of the many books lying next to her in neat rows, but instead she grabbed for a small laptop. Navigating to OnlyFandom, delight spread through her chest when she saw a new photo had been added.

It was with a lot less shame and a whole lot more abandon that she full screened today’s surprise. _Hmm… not as professional as the ones Urbosa showed. Probably taken with their phone…_ She really didn’t know how to enjoy something without analyzing it. Whether it was a blessing or a curse, she couldn’t tell you, but there’s always been something thrilling about doing research.

It was a close pic, only showing from his hip bones up to his nose. Standard blue hoodie lazily bunch up at his sternum by an openly splayed hand. The other lightly dipping the beltline of his pants low enough to reveal just the top of his dark blue boxers. The scars matched the ones in the Gerudo vai photo. It was almost unbelievable that this was the same person, but there was no denying it. She looked up to his face. There was something strangely genuine in the smile that brought a sudden heat to her core. It was comfortable and inviting. Warm like a fire in the winter, yet gentle like a lamb. She didn’t realize she had been leaning in towards her screen until a small golden symbol caught her eye. The figure was posed against a gray plaster wall, but a section of a small wall flag could be seen between their elbow and ribs. It was a university flag. 

For the same university she was in right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of Zelda and Revali talking back and forth in exaggerated pompous impersonations. Just a couple of sassy friends enabling each other to be extra sassy. 
> 
> And yes, of course the first photo set was in the Gerudo vai outfit. I'm weak. I'm weak and I know it.


	3. Food for Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch with Mipha, texts with Sidon, and classes START!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I considered waiting a few more days to post this, but it's been done for a while... so hopefully you find this fun! 
> 
> Also, I really love Mipha. She's such a sweetie, it melts my heart! More friend appearances and shenanigans this chapter and the next. :)

“I’m so sorry I didn’t get to see you yesterday, but I brought you something special to make up for it!” Mipha reached into a small basket next to her seat and pulled out a small array of glass containers. “It’s a lot, so don’t worry if we don’t finish it all.” Her smile was sweet as candy.

“Oh, Mipha, did you make _all of this_??” Her eyes were bulging.

She giggled at Zelda inspecting the spread like a child in a candy store. “Most of it. We did some cooking in the new dorm to test out the appliances. They’re not great, but they all work so the boys will get by.”

“That’s really nice,” she said a bit distracted, trying to open up one of the containers filled with mushroom risotto. “I’m in a single, so I’ll be skirting by on cafeteria food.” Her fork hadn’t quite made its way to her mouth before Mipha started protesting.

“That won’t do!! Oh, Zel, come visit me or Sidon any time and we’ll happily share. And I’m sure Urbosa would say the same. Homemade food is always better with friends!”

 _Oh boy… this again._ She savored her first bite, swallowing down her feelings with it before responding. “I’ll be fine, but alright. I’ll come over sometime.” Part of her wanted to argue that she’s fully capable of feeding herself on her own, but it wasn’t worth upsetting her friend. She waited for Mipha’s smile to return before glancing around. “Speaking of Sidon, where is he? I thought he was joining us?”

A light blush darkened Mipha’s face.

 _Oh Goddess, I shouldn’t have asked_.

“Ah well, the boys are out buying supplies for tomorrow.” She was looking down at her hands with a puppy sort-of grin.

 _Boys: plural_. She knew where this was going and quite frankly she was not in the mood.

“Zel, do you remember the childhood friend who-”

“Who you’ve been crushing on since the dawn of time?” She spat the words out without humor.

“Ah- yes… Well, you’re all the same grade so Sidon and-”

 _And they’re rooming together. Cool_. _Um…. Diversion_! Zelda practically shoveled an entire rice ball into her mouth. “OH MWI-FA! THWIS ISH SO GOOD!” It was almost embarrassing, but if she didn’t do this now she would be trapped for the next four hours.

“Oh! You really think so?” It caught her off guard. She floundered for a second, but quickly recovered as Zelda continued praising her.

“OH ABSOWUTELY!” Swallowing was a bitch, but she smiled through it. “Ack- ah, it-it’s great! The mushroom ones have always been my favorite! You know me too well.”

“I also brought a fruit cake!”

“…I love you.”

The silence was stifling until the genuine desperation in her voice had them both reeling. She had to admit, Mipha was right. Laughing over food with friends was better than a bland meal alone. It really wasn’t fair to cut Mipha off like that, but she’s suffered through _years_ of Mipha rambling on and on as if she had guzzled a love potion.

They enjoyed their meal together. Almost every container was empty by the end. Sedation was slowly setting in. Zelda grinned stupidly as she brought her knees up to her chest. “I might burst, but that was so good.” She hugged her legs with a sigh, “I really hope I have at least one class with Sidon.”

Mipha’s smile was motherly. “I hope so, too. Perhaps-”

_VRRMMM!!!_

Both phones danced across the top of the table. Like a synchronized swim, they snatched them up to see the group chat becoming active. Revali had shared a photograph of himself posed professionally with his bow and looking absolutely smitten.

Revali: I. AM. BEAUTIFUL!!!!

Urbosa: … yeah? And who made you that way?

Revali: myself with my superior genes.

Urbosa: SUPERIOR GENES MY ASS YOU LITTLE SHIT

Daruk: HAH Look’in good!

Urbosa: DO NOT ENABLE HIM

Urbosa: I didn’t even charge you full price! YOU OWE ME!!

Revali: Too late for take-backsies~! <3

Urbosa: No more friend discounts >:(

Daruk: T_T

Urbosa: …

Urbosa: FINE. No more friend discounts _for Revali_

Daruk: :)

Revali: >:O RUDE

Both girls were cracking up. _Some things never change_.

Zelda: Way to go ravioli boy~

Zelda: you almost ruined our chances at mooching off Urbosa’s talent!

Mipha: Urbosa, you did a beautiful job! Well done!

Urbosa: Thank you! <3

Revali: :/

Mipha: And Revali, you look dashing <3

Revali: thank you.

Zelda looked back up to her lunch companion. “It was really nice we got to do this. Thank you for the food!”

“Of course! We’ll have to do this again real soon. I also got a new futon, so if you ever want to come over for a movie night you have a place to sleep.”

“Thanks.”

They quickly gathered the containers and returned them to Mipha’s basket. She gave her favorite Zora a huge hug before bidding each other adieu. She would definitely have to take Mipha up on that movie night offer sometime. Her apartment was on the opposite side of campus from Urbosa, sporting a moderate kitchen and comfortably sized rooms. She knew the place was pricier than Urbosa’s, which made it a bit surprising Sidon was moving into the dorms. He could definitely afford it. But then again, maybe he was craving the same experience as her? Perhaps a bit more so? He at least had a roommate unlike her own reclusive ass.

* * *

There really wasn’t any need for preparations. Supplies and books were already packed in a small backpack, ready to go for tomorrow. Light still bore through the window on the far wall, so it wasn’t late enough to curl up in bed. Zelda mulled around a bit. It was boring staring at her under-decorated walls and the videos on her laptop weren’t engaging enough to warrant her attention. After counting all the cracks in the ceiling for the eighth time, she finally whipped out her phone and tapped the gallery icon.

The allure of milky skin wrapped around taunt muscle was perplexing. Yesterday’s photo now existed right next to the first one. Finger scrolling left and right, back and forth between the two images; she took it all in. None of the photos seemed to show the entirety of their face at once. Something about it piqued her interest. _Is this intentional or is this just something artsy?_ She pursed her lips in thought. _Or do I just want to see his face? Goddess… WHY DO I CARE??_ She scoffed at herself. _Even if he does go to this school, it’s not like I want to hunt him down or anything! Geeze, I can’t even imagine-_

_Oh, hello! You look familiar! I think I follow your OnlyFandom so I’ve seen your dick, nice to meet you!! Wanna grab a coffee?-_

She blanched. Maybe it’s better she can’t see his face. Maybe these choices were being made to stop people like herself from causing a scene? She felt like a bumbling idiot just considering it. _Oh Goddesses, get a grip._ She needed a distraction.

Tapping into a new folder, she grabbed the screenshot she had taken of her class schedule and forwarded it to Sidon. It wasn’t long before she got a response.

Sidon: You were able to get into Purah’s 11am bio??!! I’m so jealous!

Sidon: I requested that one, but it filled up too quick and I didn’t want to trust the waitlist.

Sidon: But we’re in the same writing class! I can’t wait!!

Sidon: Oh- and math!!!

_I guess two classes are better than none…_

Zelda: I’m so glad to hear! I was worried I wouldn’t get to see you.

Sidon: Me too!! We’ll have to try to sync our schedules better next semester! :D

Sidon: About to start a movie tho- in celebration of moving in!

Zelda: Oh fun! What movie are you watching?

Sidon: A psychological-thriller!

Sidon: About… a dream lady?

Sidon: Oh I was told she’s a therapist

Sidon: A therapist who enter dreams

Sidon: I’m excited! :D

The next message was a photo attachment: a selfie of Sidon sporting an open mouth smile with a large bowl of popcorn in his lap. She tapped it to full screen. He sat on the couch with such childish excitement. It was so endearing. She could see another figure in the background- presumably his roommate. He was a lean, blond boy with a smaller bowl of his own. A spoon lazily jutting from his mouth, a fairly neutral expression directed at something out of frame. There was something comedic about how candid he was behind Sidon’s exaggerated form. Yet something about it looked so natural. Mipha had mentioned he was a childhood friend so it made sense for them to already be so relaxed.

Zelda: Haha well I hope you two enjoy! I’ll leave you to it!

Sidon: We’ll invite you for the next movie night! See you tomorrow!! :D

Zelda: <3 sounds great! See ya!

Tomorrow. Oh, she was so ready for tomorrow!

* * *

Zelda was twenty minutes early to her morning biology class. The prior session had just barely cleared out of the room, but she was far too eager to meander or socialize. The better half of her childhood had been spent under the watchful eyes of family friends Impa and Purah. The latter, of course, was the one responsible for cultivating Zelda’s interests in the field of Biology. While her primary research had centered around ancient technologies, the many trips she had taken Zelda along across Faron, Necluda, and Akkala had produced an incredible fascination with the vast vegetation the lands had to offer. Many hours had been spent trying to cultivate a rare white flower she had discovered on one of these trips. Yet the continuous failures had only driven her interests further.

Zelda poked her head through the door. She was obviously the first one there, but Purah was wiping down the board and re-writing the syllabi details for the upcoming class. A small chirp of excitement escaped her lips before she fully entered the room. The professor turned towards the noise to be met with a heartwarming grin.

“OH ZELDA!!!” Practically throwing the marker across the room, Purah darted around the desk to give Zelda a big hug. “I wasn’t looking forward to teaching an intro class, but knowing I have YOU makes it worth it! Don’t expect me to go easy on you, though!”

Her spine cracked. “Wouldn’t have it any other way,” she laughed breathlessly.

“OH this is so EXCITING! I’ll have to show you what Robbie and I have been working on- oh but you might as well come visit our lab. We can talk about that later. For now, go grab a seat! I have to go grab some papers. Damn institution lets me test robotic parts in classrooms but doesn’t let me have my own printer?! UGH!” Arms waving around, she rushed out of the room just as a few other students began to make their way in.

 _This will be good._ Zelda smiled to herself. She quickly chose a seat fairly close to the window. The morning light was relaxing, but being directly next to it was asking for distraction. Carefully unpacking her book and binder, she knew this was the best class choice to start her college career. More students began to trickle in, none recognizable whatsoever. Nobody even bothered to take the seats near her until options got limited. _Typical._

Purah returned with a mountain of papers and dropped them on her desk with a large _THUD_ just as the clock ticked 11. _This is actually nice. No neighbor, no annoyances._ Unfortunately, they only made it about a minute through introductions before Zelda was forced to rescind her victory.

A Hylian male bumbled through the door like a freight train. Purah gave him a stern glare before he nervously made his way to the only vacant space. His dark hair cut off at his chin, framing his face in an aggressive rectangle that rivaled the frames of his glasses. _Day one and somebody’s already on Purah’s shit list…_ she mused. For how well she knew Purah, she was prepared for the first couple classes to be a bit intense. “Weeding people out” was a game for her and she would most likely play until the end of add/drop. _Heh…. that guy won’t last._ It felt a bit rude to judge, but she was over it the second the reek of cheap spray deodorant permeated her space.

_Okay, maybe this wasn’t the best start to the year…_

The rest of class went as she predicted: Standard syllabus explanation, followed by Purah intimidating the living shit out of people. It was adorable. What _wasn’t_ adorable was the deodorant creep to her left slipping her notes that said shit like:

_I’m really into running. Care to join me for an after-class jog?_

_Wanna be my eighth heroine? ;)_

_I’m totes single~ <3 _

She had half a mind to punch him in the teeth. Instead, she used the eraser of her pencil to slide the notes towards her book bag. Snatching a sticky note, she carefully etched her response and slid it back.

_Thanks, I’ll be sure to give these to Purah ;) <3_

The fool almost launched out of his chair in terror.

“BOZAI! I don’t care if you get up for the bathroom during my class, but be sure to do so _quietly_ or else SN~AP!” The pencil in Purah’s hand flew to the ground in two pieces. Her smile was manic.

“S-Sorry!!” All color drained from his face.

Victory was sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple things: 
> 
> 1) If you made it this far, thank you! I hope you're having fun :)
> 
> 2) I totally could have went with the "hearthrob shows up to class late and it makes smart girl a n g r y" trope, but I thought this would be funnier. Plus our boy is a sweetheart and is doing his best, so he's not gunna be late on day one. I've got other plans ;) I PROMISE HE SHOWS UP IN THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR REAL~
> 
> 3) Fun fact about Zelda calling Revali "ravioli boy"  
> I was talking to my fiancé and he honest to god forgot who Revali was. I was so confused cause he's played the game and watched me play it for like 200+ hours... but okay? So I was like "Revali... you know, the BIRD. The bird champion?" And he just goes "Oh, Ravioli." Guys, I lost it xD


	4. Silent Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday movie night at Mipha's and Zelda is really good at embarrassing herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing a room full of people is difficult omg...

The week went quickly. The first of each class was mostly syllabi explanations and procedural rundowns. Not very exciting, but they managed to hit the ground running by class number two. Much to her delight, the flirtatious creepy from morning bio seemed to have dropped the class. _An absolute coward_ she confirmed, yet she was grateful. It’s a lot easier to focus when you don’t have some random guy trying to breathe down your neck for conversation.

Unfortunately, when she _wanted_ to talk to the guy next to her, it proved to be a bit of an issue. The writing professor was a strict old Zora who really loved to hear himself talk. Actually conversing with Sidon would have to wait until after class. Or at least, it would have if Sidon didn’t need to rush across campus to join up with the swim team. Might have better luck in math once the lectures weren’t taking up the whole hour. 

Unsurprisingly, she had already accumulated a small collection of work to do for the weekend. But Friday nights weren’t made for homework. Zelda carefully stuffed a change of clothes and a pair of long pajama bottoms into a small duffle bag.

Zelda: Just need to grab my hairbrush and toothbrush and then I’m good to go!

Mipha: Wonderful! Do you want me to tell Sidon to meet you outside so you can walk together?

Zelda: I’ll be fine. I have your address in my phone

Mipha: Are you sure?? It’s getting dark

Daruk: Yeah, be careful. There’s always a few freshman who get too overzealous

Daruk: Some kid got drunk and tried fighting people in the courtyard last year

Revali: Oh Goddess, I forgot about that

Mipha: EXACTLY! Zel, I’m texting Sidon.

Zelda: omg guys I am fine

Daruk: Revali and I are almost there, but we can turn around

Zelda: omg guys I’m not 10, I can walk on my own!

Zelda: Leaving now. See ya soon!

Revali: If you change your mind, we’ll be waiting outside Mipha’s for you

Daruk: Let us know if you change your mind!

Mipha: But Zel!

Zelda: BYE SEE YOU IN TEN MINUTES!!! <3

She shoved her phone into her pocket with a huff.

* * *

“Goddess, they always treat me like a _child_ ,” she grimaced down at the directions. She stomped across the wet grass like a goose on a mission. Her instructions weren’t overly complicated, but everything looked a bit different in the dark. She turned a sharp left and began trudging through the courtyard. _Not many signs of life_ . Eyes darting across the expanse, _everyone probably went to the shops and cafes._

The silence felt heavy. The cacophony of her footsteps echoed back like a threat. She took in a deep breath. _Ho-kay. Paranoia. They just worry too much!_ Trudging past picnic benches, she finally caught a glimpse of other life forms. _See! Other people are out. I’m FINE._ Zelda chuckled as she shook her head. She continued her route towards the oncoming figures. A warm smile graced her lips until one of them slouched suddenly towards the wall. 

“WHOA! Bro, don’t eat it now!” The second figure pulled his friend back onto his feet. 

_SHIT. THEY’RE DRUNK._ Daruk’s text simmered in her mind. _No. No. NO. I doubt they’ll bother me but I can NOT risk this now. They will NEVER let me live it down!_ A cold rush of panic spread quickly down her spine. Footsteps faltering, she looked for the closest escape to get around these fools. _Exit….exit…exi-THERE!_ The sidewalk ahead banked right. Without any extra thought, she booked it towards her detour. 

_Not tonight, assholes._ She almost cackled in triumph as she whipped around another corner. “NOT TONI-AGH!!”

The ground was hard. Even through fabric, it felt cold in an uncomfortably damp way. _Oh Goddess, did I run into a pole?_ Unfocused eyes lazily scanned up from her dropped duffle bag to a figure moving their hands around. _What? Are they… waving at me?_ Dazed, she blinked the fuzziness away to be met with a hand two feet from her face. Clearly a gesture offering to help her up.

Hot embarrassment roared from her chest. _Oh, of COURSE I run into a PERSON. I can’t catch a break!_ Rubbing an anxious hand over her face, she shot her victim a poisonous glare. Concerned blue eyes stared back. It definitely wasn’t what she was expecting. The lean young man held her gaze, still offering his hand like she was a feral dog that might bite. Oh, the last thing she wanted was somebody’s _pity_.

A scoff escaped her lips as she smacked his hand away. She knew this predicament was her fault, but something about him had her on edge. Zelda gracelessly pulled herself up, dusting off the dirt from her black leggings. She took a deep breath to stabilize herself before straightening up to see the guy still standing there. Just staring.

“What?” she snapped.

His eyes widened a fraction as his shoulders tensed. It took her a hot second to realize he’d been holding her duffle bag out to her. _Probably picked it up while I was dusting myself off._ _Ugh, of course._ With much effort, she swallowed her pride and carefully took back her bag. 

“Thank you,” words articulated forcefully through her teeth.

His eyes darted away for a second before falling back on her. It looked like he was weighing his words, but she could see his hesitation in the way he locked his jaw. Instead, he swallowed and brought his hands up again almost defensively. The bob of his Adam’s apple caught her eye. Whatever he wanted to express was quickly lost.

Still a bit dazed, her eyes traced the curve of his throat through the sharp line of his jaw and into the messy display of blond bangs. Something about the way they complimented his bright blue eyes was fascinating; like glancing into the center of a silent princess.

Her trance was broken, once again, by a hand appearing in front of her face. “Wha-” she muttered as heat rushed through her cheeks. _Oh… he’s definitely waving at me this time._

He was. Waving the way you would in your friend’s face when you’re trying to tell if they’re zoned out or asleep with their eyes open.

“AUGH!” She rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands. Turning abruptly, she made a break for it. She didn’t need to look behind her to know the guy was probably watching her like a concussion patient. _He didn’t even apologize._ Stinging prickles of embarrassment poked at every inch of skin. _Goddess, I ran into him, but he could have AT LEAST apologized too! …too…. Oh._ She almost stumbled. _I never apologized did I?_

* * *

Revali and Daruk were chatting idly on the stoop of Mipha’s apartment when a rigid body appeared at the end of the sidewalk.

“Well that took longer than ten minutes!” Revali announced with gusto, beak tipping up into the air. 

“HEY!” Practically shoving his feathered friend off the steps, Daruk threw his arms open for a welcoming hug. “Glad to see you made it in one piece!” Cantering forward, he cheered, “Now let’s go inside! Popcorn is already popping!”

Unnerved and frazzled, Zelda bore a face that read something between holding back a sneeze and happily crying. Daruk froze in place.

“Are… are you okay?” Large arms hovered in the air with his question.

“I-I’m good! I just…” nervously patting down her leggings, she cleared her throat, “…I got a bit excited and ran around a corner… into a pole.”

Revali’s head ducked under Daruk’s elbow, holding her gaze with mirthless eyes.

“I… I fell on my ass.”

There was a full beat of silence before Revali lost it. Clutching his stomach, his laughter bellowed out towards the street. While her face grew three shades darker, Daruk chuckled lightly and scooped Zelda up into a hug. _Safe for now_ she mused against his chest.

Mipha’s apartment was abnormally clean. Everything sparkled like it was being suspended under water. Kicking off her boots, Zelda followed her friends to the living room. Sidon sat on the futon, smiling into his phone as he typed. _I’m surprised he beat me here._ Seconds away from voicing a greeting, Mipha threw rock and bird out of her way to get to Zelda.

“ZEL!!!!” Her embrace was even more crushing than Daruk’s had been. “I was getting worried! Are you okay?”

Sidon’s eyes drifted up towards the two women. He gave Zelda a quick once-over before glancing back at his device. A very sharp, toothy smile blaring at the screen.

“You said it would only take ten minutes so I got worried. I was ready to send the boys out to find you!”

“Mipha, I’m fine! I just-”

“Just fell on her ass,” Revali chortled from behind.

Both girls swiveled their heads towards him in unison, eyes filled with bloodlust.

“Well I’m glad you’re here now!” Sidon appeared suddenly next to his sister, pulling Zelda off the floor into a much less painful hug. “Gang’s all here! Lets get this movie night STARTED!” He set her down gingerly.

Mipha gently touched Zelda’s shoulder. “Bathroom is down that way, first door on the right. Feel free to drop your bag anywhere.”

Sidon reached for some bowls off the counter next to them. “And don’t be afraid to grab a snack on your way back,” he cooed with a quick wink.

Something about that didn’t sit right. _Did he just-?_ Zelda only took two steps forward before turning back towards Sidon. There was something in his face she couldn’t read. _Hrmph. Whatever._ Marching into the bathroom, she opened her bag and pulled out her comfy clothes. Changing into fleece pants and fuzzy socks does wonders for the psyche.

Exhausted, Zelda plopped heavily onto the futon and snagged a brownie off the coffee table. Basking in good company, she smiled down at the little blupees embroidered on her pants. _Another gift from Riju. Which reminds me…._ “Where’s Urbosa?” Mouth half full, it’s amazing her words came out coherently.

“She said something about a convention? Think she’s selling photos.” Daruk answered, settling down onto the floor.

“I believe that’s right,” Mipha hummed, setting a glass of water down next to Zelda.

“Thank you.”

Mipha nodded, content. The lights were dimmed before she tipped the remote towards the TV. Cheerful tunes began cascading through the room. _This is perfect._ Zelda burrowed a little deeper into the cushions. Before she could get invested though, a quick flash of light jumped in the corner of her eye. Head whipping to her left, Sidon had his phone in the air, pointed back towards the group. _Ah… He loves his selfies._

She grabbed a nearby blanket and tossed it around her shoulders, determined to get as comfy as possible. Sidon happily tapped at his phone for a few more minutes, but as soon as the feature started his eyes fixed themselves to the screen. It was so endearing. _Goddess, it’s like he never grows up._ Shifting a bit closer to the larger Zora, she half-hazardly tossed a quarter of her blanket over him as well. He peered down at her with a grateful smile. 

Despite her behavior earlier, today would end on a good note.

* * *

Sweet, warm aromas slowly pulled Zelda out of a deep sleep. Face mashed into the cushioning of the futon, the sounds of plastic scraping on metal alerted her that Mipha was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Sighing happily, she lazily rolled over to see Sidon lying on the floor. Cartoons played on the TV, but with the volume almost all the way down. She slithered her arm out of the blanket to lightly tap her friend’s shoulder.

“You can turn it up, I’m awake,” she whispered, voice still gentle from sleep.

Sidon’s eyes lit up with joy. “Ah! Good morning! I didn’t wake you up did I?”

“No. You’re fine.” A long yawn escaped her lungs before she shifted to sit up inside her blanket cocoon. “This looks familiar?” 

Sidon glanced over at the show, “Yeah! I think you watched the first three episodes with us that one movie night when Revali forgot to bring a DVD.”

Laughter sputtered from her lips. “OH I remember that! HA he kept complaining he never got to pick the movie. Then on his night he leaves it on his dresser!”

“And he’ll never live it down,” Mipha called out from the kitchen.

“Oh Goddess, do you even remember what he wanted to bring? Wasn’t it some cop movie or something?”

Sidon thought for a minute, “Ah, it was definitely some criterion collection film…”

“Hmm… we might remember it if we see it. There’s definitely a list online,” Zelda whipped out her phone and tapped the web browser icon. She didn’t realize her mistake until it was too late. A wave of cold panic engulfed her like a typhoon as soon as the last page she had visited blinked back into existence. _Onlyfandom… OH GODDESS NO!!_

“AH-” with lightning speed she smashed her finger into the new tab button. With Sidon perched next to her, she prayed for his ignorance. Large round _terrified_ eyes tracked sideways. He was looking at her, into her soul, with excitement. _Oh no…_

“OH ZEL! Do you follow me?!?!?!” He leaned into her with a wide smile, tapping at her phone with much enthusiasm. 

Nausea ripped through her guts. Shock had her frozen in place, gazing back in embarrassed horror. _Follow him??_ Before leveling the consequences, her eyes betrayed her with a glance down towards his crotch and back. _OH NO WHY!?!? I DON’T- NOT MY FRIEND’S- AHH!_ The corners of his eyes crinkled. _Busted._

“Hahaha! Don’t worry, don’t worry! My account is quite tame,” he reassured through light laughter. Retrieving his phone from the coffee table, he quickly pulled up his account and handed it over to Zelda. Cautiously, she slowly glanced towards the screen. A plethora of mostly shirtless Sidons flexed back at her with his trademark cheesy grin. Scrolling through it a bit more brought up much of the same.

She released the breath she had been unknowingly holding. Handing back the phone, heat once again flushed her cheeks. “I-I’m sorry Sidon! These a-are really nice photos. Um, I was expecting…” she hesitated as her hands waved around her head aimlessly. “Ah, you know! Something more…?” 

“Explicit?”

She cringed. “Ah… yeah.”

To her surprise, he laughed back at her. _How is he so casual about this?_ She dared a glance at Mipha in the kitchen. His sister was definitely looking at him with a somewhat disapproving face. _Okay, THAT ONE I was expecting._ Her train of thought was broken by Sidon’s arm wrapping around her shoulder, pulling her into a side hug.

“Nah, I get it! Most people post stuff on that level.” He released her in good humor. Pulling himself to his feet, he struck one of his flexed-arm poses at Zelda. “I don’t! …At least not on my account.”

 _Not on my account?!_ “Sidon, wha-”

“BREAKFAST!” Mipha sang into the air, drowning Zelda’s inquiry.

“Thanks!” Sidon was already headed into the kitchen to help bring out the spread of plates. “You wouldn’t let me help cook so at least let me help serve!” 

“Fine!” His sister chipped at him as she placed a glass of warm milk in front of Zelda. 

_Wait, but what does… How… Oh Goddess._ She watched plates full of fluffy pancakes and assorted fruits get placed before her like the previous ten minutes had never happened. Emotional whiplash had her tongue tied and delirious. The rest of the morning was a blur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised the boy and I have delivered. 
> 
> And OF COURSE Sidon also has an account! No matter how much Mipha disapproves, it would be a crime to deny him.


	5. More Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda gets a new classmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get a few chapters ahead before posting updates because I will continue to proof read and edit stuff for consistency. But if I make any major edits I'll definitely say so. It also takes like, five different reads to catch most of my spelling errors, so hopefully I don't have too many slip past me. This makes it kind of comedic for me to post though, because I look at the chapter summary box and just go "...crap... what did I write in this chapter?" 
> 
> Also thank you so much for the clicks and the kudos! <3 I honestly wasn't expecting to get any so you have made me smile :)

The weekend had flown by far too quickly. Most of Saturday had been a blur as Sidon’s words reeked havoc in her mind. Images of Sidon flexing with a smile raged war with seductive lewds like the ones she had saved on her phone. Unable to express coherent thought or proper coping mechanisms, she eventually broke down and followed his account. If not to support her friend, then to constantly re-convince herself that she wasn’t going to open it up one day to see her friend’s penis.

Sunday had been a whole lot of homework. More than she had assumed, honestly. Whether it was distraction or difficulty, she couldn’t quite decide, but the work took up far too much of the day to go out with anyone. The group chat had to suffice as her daily social stimuli.

Strolling into class, early as usual, Zelda was surprised to see the room totally vacant. _Hmm… Purah’s probably printing off more papers._ She heavily dropped into her seat and pulled out a small mycology book Purah had lent her earlier in the year. Having already binged it twice, she idly flipped through it as she waited for the professor’s return.

As the minutes ticked by, Zelda accidentally engrossed herself within the contents of her reading. She had forgotten entirely about her mentor until a distinctly-Purah squeak of excitement rang through the air. Looking up, she had expected to see her professor bellowing towards her. Instead, she was at the front of the room next to her desk, attention on a blond young man handing her a piece of paper. Zelda watched Purah wave the paper away with a smile and strike her quirky peace sign pose.

 _Since when is she this friendly to anyone that isn’t me?_ A touch of acidic envy bubbled in the bottom of her esophagus. Spaced out from annoyance, she had to blink a few times when she realized Purah was suddenly pointing towards her. _OH NO._ Light panic radiated like heartburn as the boy nodded and started to walk towards her. She shot Purah an apologetic face, but the woman wasn’t even looking at her!

Before she could huff out in exasperation, the young man gently placed his backpack on the table. Prepared to glare the guy into oblivion, Zelda focused all of her annoyance into her face and snapped her head towards him. Familiar blue eyes gazed back. _Mother fucker…._ They held the same glint of concern as they had after she plowed into him Friday night.

She swung her head forward. _GODDESS WHY?! This is a cruel punishment, please don’t do this!_ Wallowing in her head, she almost jumped out of her skin when she felt two fingers lightly tap her shoulder. Surprise evident across her features, she looked up at him the way a rabbit would watch a snake.

He swallowed, looking almost ashamed as he brought his hands up and began to sign.

_‘I’m sorry. Purah said this seat was available, so would it be alright if I sat here?’_

_Hylian Sign… No wonder he never said sorry VERBALLY he uses bloody sign language! Oh Goddess I’m such a bitch!_ She was reeling. Guilt dropping like a brick in her stomach. “Oh my, uh YES! Ah, that’s fine! I-I’m sorry. I didn’t realize…” she stammered, trailing off.

‘Thank you.’ A bit stiff, he sat down and pulled out his class materials. Once finished, he dared a glance back to her. Her eyes still gazed back in disbelief. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck before adding ‘I was the first person on the waitlist, so I’m glad someone dropped. I really wanted Purah’s class. Did you cover anything important last week?

“Oh um, a little bit. You can copy my notes if you’d like.”

‘That would be a huge help, thanks!’ He smiled genuinely at her, but it felt like he was hesitating about something.

 _I wonder if he recognizes me._ She really didn’t want to think about it, but the air was heavy and awkward when it shouldn’t be. She watched him pick up his phone to check something. A small korok charm dangled off the top of his phone case. _Aww, oh that’s cute!_ She watched it dance around as he tapped the device. 

His chair creaked softly, drawing her attention back up to his face. He was looking at her carefully, glancing a few times back to his phone before signing again. ‘ _I hope this isn’t too forward, but is your name Zelda?’_

She blinked dumbly.

His lips pulled back into a thin line before turning his screen towards her and pointing at a picture. It was a selfie of Sidon in Mipha’s apartment. She could see herself curled up next to him, Daruk sitting on the floor, Mipha curled up in a neighboring chair with half of Revali visible next to her. _From Friday movie night. OH, then that must mean-_

“You’re Sidon’s roommate, aren’t you?”

He nodded before slowly spelling out ‘L-I-N-K.’

 _That’s why he looked so familiar._ She thought back to the selfie Sidon had sent her before classes had started. It was strange to think this guy knew Sidon and Mipha just as well (if not more) than her, yet they’d never met until now.

‘ _I’m really sorry about last week_.’

Caught off guard, she choked out a small, “huh?”

‘ _We ran into each other. I’m really sorry about that. You looked really dazed. I wasn’t sure if you were okay. I told Sidon and he said you arrived with a similar story so…_ ’ His hands lingered, unsure what else to say.

 _Ah, that explains Sidon’s behavior._ Embarrassment dusted her cheeks. “Yes, well… I’m sorry for being rude. That whole thing was definitely my fault.”

‘ _I don’t blame you. I-’_

Purah smacked her hands down on their desk with excitement, making both students jump. “AH! Oh my two favorite students get to sit together and everything. This is perfect!” She leaned forward over the wood and whispered energetically, “Don’t let the other students catch on, but I trust you two. Pay attention, but talk a bit if you want! You both have valuable field experiences so help each other out.” She smiled at Zelda before adding a hushed, “…quietly.” Purah poked a finger at Link. “I know _you_ wont make any noise,” she winked. He deadpanned, sticking out his tongue in response.

Zelda eyed the sass the two were displaying at each other. She never expected to feel like a third wheel with Purah.

“HAH! Alright lovelies, I have a class to start!” Their professor launched herself from the desk, rushing up to the board so she could begin.

Still taken aback, she swiveled her head back over towards Link. “Purah doesn’t take kindly to people on a whim. What on earth did you do to make her like you so much?” Her question was so genuine; it almost came out like an insult.

Feeling more comfortable, Link just sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. He smirked, giving her nothing more than a wink before turning his attention towards the lesson.

She now had more questions than answers.

* * *

“I’m addicted to that damn site because of you,” Zelda pouted as she dropped a plastic tub full of fabric.

The sassy smile that adorned Urbosa’s lips lacked any remorse. “You’re welcome!” 

“Not sure I was saying ‘thank you,’ but okay,” she mused, throwing an audacious look over her shoulder.

“Oh, you will be when you see today’s new upload.”

As if on instinct, her hand went straight to her phone. It was halfway out of her pocket before she realized what she was even doing. “Oh Goddess,” she blanched, face feeling warm. “You’re a monster!” 

Light cackles filled the air. “And yet you still help me,” the gerudo gasped out in fake astonishment. She heaved the last of the boxes up onto the small pile. “I had hoped to move all this crap over the weekend, but time really got away from me.”

“Oh! Weren’t you at a convention?” Zelda perked up, taking a seat on a nearby box. “Daruk said you were selling photos?”

“Indeed!” A warm smile adorned her lips. “It was quite a nice excursion. Made some money and bought some fun items.” She tugged the lid off a bin sitting in the far corner. “Couple items for me, but mostly stuff for shoots. I thought this was a rather exciting find,” she exclaimed, pulling out a small bundle of fabric, leather, and metal.

Zelda scooted forward as she watched her friend drape the pieces out over the box next to her. “Is this an outfit?” Squinting at the articles, it looked more like a glorified set of pants than something actually wearable.

“Little bird, you’re looking at a rather rare item! Men still aren’t allowed into Gerudo Town, so coming across a gerudo voe outfit is almost unheard of. It’s well made, too.”

Zelda scrunched her nose in disbelief. Snatching the pants from the box, she hastily held them up in front of herself for inspection. “Hmm… doesn’t leave much to the imagination does it?”

Repressing a laugh, she opened her mouth to quip something back when a knock rang out at the door. Poisonous satisfaction pulled at the corners of Urbosa’s lips. “Do you mind grabbing that while I put this away?”

“Sure,” she shrugged, handing the article back. She didn’t catch the wicked look painted across her friend’s face.

 _Must just be a package or something._ Nothing interesting ever happens on a Monday afternoon. People usually reserve it for work, chores, or other mundane obligations. Currently, it was for helping Urbosa move boxes and equipment into her “new” studio room. Any extra help would have arrived over an hour ago, so finding a person waiting on the steps was a bit peculiar. Stranger yet, when she realized it was her new classmate.

“Link?”

Before he registered someone other than Urbosa had just answered the door, he had been staring out towards the trees with an air of melancholy. But as soon as realization hit, he went rigid. Retreating a few steps, he addressed her the way a mouse would a cat. Clearly he didn’t expect anyone else to be visiting. 

Blinking away his surprise, he gained just enough composure to pull up his hands and sign an awkward ‘ _Is Urbosa there?’_

“Yes! Come in.” She stepped away to let him enter. He didn’t look around the foyer like this place was new. _He’s been here before…_ “How do you know Urbo-”

Before she could finish, Urbosa appeared next to them with a small envelope.

“There you go,” she sang as she slid the package into his hands.

He was still reeling. Glancing between the two girls, he gave Urbosa a small nod before shifting his weight back towards the door.

“You know…” the gerudo’s voice was a loaded gun. He froze. “…I picked up some _great_ props if you want to come check them out.”

Face drained a sickly white, nervous blue orbs regarded Zelda for a heartbeat before returning to the offender. It felt like predator versus prey as Urbosa loomed over him with a big, toothy grin. Link squared his shoulders. Brows drawing down into a glare, he huffed out a single firm “NO” before retreating. The door slammed behind him.

Zelda stared at the back of the door for a full minute before she registered Urbosa’s laughter. _What was that about?_ Gazing up at her friend in utter confusion, she needed an explanation. “Wh-what in Hylia just happened?”

Catching her breath, Urbosa wiped a tear from her eye. “Oh honey, it’s called a _joke_ ,” her smile was almost patronizing.

“Okay, _YEAH_ , but I thought he didn’t talk? I thought he-” she trailed off, gesturing around with her hands.

Urbosa paused. “Zelda,” her tone sobered quickly. “You know that’s not for me to tell you. Don’t mind it much. He rarely speaks to anyone. Even Sidon’s lucky to get more than a few words out of him per week.”

 _But WHY?_ This was a foreign concept for her. “Is… he okay?”

“Is he okay?” She repeated before another laugh bellowed out of her chest. “Yes, he’s okay. Goddess, I told you not to mind it much. It’s just the way he is. Everyone has their quirks.”

_Huh… Well she isn’t wrong about that._

* * *

Urbosa wasn’t wrong. She was right. She was _definitely_ right. Everyone has their quirks and apparently hers was drooling over raunchy photographs under her bed on a school night. _Goddess, she was even right about the ‘thank me later’ part_. Back in her dorm room cocoon, Zelda studied the image before her like a practice exam.

Today’s special upload was a downward shot that utilized the help of a second person. Urbosa’s client was kneeling, head craning upwards in an uncomfortably stretched position. A mysterious gloved hand caressing the bottom line of his jaw, pressing a thumb between his parted lips. His arms were tied together tightly with a red ribbon that kept him rooted low to the floor. The heavily diagonal composition was lit with a low mood light that repeatedly drew your attention back up to the young man’s face.

She could feel the coil tighten in her core. It was raunchy, even without nudity. _“_ Goddess, this is some kinky shit,” she squealed to herself, shoving her face in her knees. Her cheeks were already burning. Hot breath on fleece blankets was not helping. Peeking up at the image again, she couldn’t get over how sensual the touch was. Leaning in, she traced the outline of his mouth. There was a fascinating juxtaposition between the needy desire and the forcefulness that battled against him.

A heavy breath escaped her lips as she closed her eyes, trying to imagine the sensation. _What would it be like? Soft lips against calloused fingers… pushing against strong teeth and a malleable tongue._ She unconsciously pressed harder into the phone screen. _It would be so warm._ She pictured herself dragging her own hand across his cheek. Leaning in close enough to feel his gasp against her mouth. She snapped back to reality with a jolt. Hands shaking slightly, she carefully set her phone face down against the rug. _Whoa girl... now is not the time for this!_

Pulling the blanket around her shoulders even tighter, she crawled out from under the bed like a raccoon trying to sneak away with food. A very flustered mess met her in the bathroom mirror. _Get your shit together._ _You don’t even LIKE anyone, let alone have time to… indulge._ The thought made her shudder. Splashing cold water on her face, she regarded her reflection once more. She looked the way she felt: deprived. A small huff of defeat escaped her as she went back to washing her face.

Grabbing her toothbrush, she scrubbed her teeth as she re-entered the room to retrieve her phone. A hasty “thank you” text was sent to Urbosa before the phone was turned off entirely. A quick spit in the sink, she checked that her alarm clock was set and crawled under the covers. _Please let me fall asleep quickly_. A foolish request really. She knew the photograph would haunt her even in her dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, for real this time: I promised boy and now you have boy. 
> 
> Got some good stuff ahead ;)


	6. Despite Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda learns some things about Link.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAHHHHHH GUYS!! Thank you T^T
> 
> You're too kind! I'd gush about you on main, but I use a different username on other platforms so I'll just gush about you to you.  
> Your kindness means so much! I know I said I was gunna try to get a few chapters ahead before updating, but today has been one bloody hell of a day, so take this for free. You deserve it. <3

Stray leaves cascaded through the air against the bright blue sky. It had been a cloudless morning thus far and was showing promise of staying that way. Purah’s lecture had fallen into a bit of a lull as she covered relatively basic concepts from their assigned readings. All things Zelda was far too familiar with. It wasn’t enough to completely hold her attention on a Wednesday morning.

It seemed Link was on a similar boat. He had lightly poked her a few minutes prior for her notes from last week. She idly watched him copy everything into his own notebook. _He seems to be taking this seriously._ Her eyes tracked the bob of the eraser as he wrote. Once that got boring she observed his face. His brows were knit in concentration, eyes focused on his task.

It was an endearing change of pace to see a guy actually care about schoolwork. Revali was always preoccupied with archery to give his all to more general classes. Daruk and Sidon had always cared about their studies, but neither were what she would consider “book smart.” They were better suited for hands-on projects. A small sigh escaped her as she watched Link’s bangs bob over his eyes.

 _Cute._ She blinked at herself. _Oh my Goddess, STOP. He’s just copying your notes. Stop before he notices you creeping on him!_ Her eyes fell back to his hand, tracking quickly across the paper. She considered staring out the window instead when something caught her attention.

A small scar adorned his right hand, just under his first knuckle. Her cheeks went ablaze. Fingers flexed towards her phone, but her mind was three steps ahead: already recalling the OnlyFandom photos saved on her device. _There’s no way…_ Inwardly kicking herself, she stole another glance towards his face. _It can’t be. He’s too… those photos are…_

Reeling, Zelda grabbed the edge of the desk like it was her only anchor to reality. _Scar on his hand that resembles the one in the photos, he knows Urbosa, and he’s friends with Sidon who has an account too… that all checks out._ Another glance.

He was flipping through her notes one more time to make sure he had everything when he felt her glare. He regarded her calmly, handing the notes back and signing a quick ‘ _thank you.’_

She nodded. Placing her book in front of herself, she stared off into space, calculating. _So far he seems a bit reserved. Obviously quiet, but even in mannerisms._ It’s true she still didn’t know much about him, but first impressions made it very hard to digest the idea that he would post lewds of himself for money. _It could just be coincidence. He was really flustered at Urbosa’s and she herself said her comment was a joke._

Puzzle pieces floated around her head until she was struck with an idea. _AH! That’s right._ Tipping her phone towards herself in her lap, she discreetly retrieved the bare-abdomen hoodie picture. Zooming in slightly, she noted the scar that existed on his left abdomen. _There._ Clicking her phone off, she nodded contently. _I don’t need to panic unless he has a scar there too. I just need to catch a glimpse…_

Zelda’s gaze drifted towards his stomach. He was wearing a plane t-shirt and a well worn zip up jacket. There was no way she was going to get a glimpse during a morning bio class. _Stop being stupid! Just relax._ She quickly examined his possessions on the desk, looking for anything that could help. Nothing really stood out, except for the logo on his bag.

“Hey,” she whispered, leaning a bit towards him but keeping her eyes forward. She could feel his arms shift on the desk. She had his attention. Tearing a piece of paper out of her notebook, she scribbled something out before sliding it over.

_Do you like camping? Your bag looks like the ones for backpacking and stuff._

He remained neutral as he wrote his response back, sliding the paper over.

_Yeah. But I got it mostly for climbing. I got a scholarship to be on the rock climbing team and I go bouldering a lot, too._

_Interesting…_ She had half a mind to write back “do you do it shirtless?” but that would just open up a whole bag of worms. Instead she settled with:

_That’s really cool. How do you know Urbosa?_

Zelda praised herself. _Maybe he’ll just admit something and save me the trouble._ She smiled when the paper was slid back. Unfortunately, said smile was short lived when only two words stared back at her.

_Long story._

* * *

Friday came slowly. Eager to start the weekend, she exited her last class for the day feeling like she was walking with a bag full of bricks. Autopilot took over as her legs guided her back to her dorm, numb to the world. A small vibration interrupted her trance.

Sidon: Hey Zel!

Sidon: Gunna watch a movie again tonight in my dorm. I promised to invite you! :)

A light smile spread out across her lips.

Zelda: The whole gang coming?

Sidon: Nope! Just you

She puffed out a sigh of relief. _That sounds perfect._ She loved her friends, but dealing with everyone sounded like too much effort at the moment.

Zelda: Perfect~ What time?

Sidon: Is 8 okay for you?

Zelda: absolutely

She was beaming by the time she reached her dorm. Tossing her backpack to the floor, Zelda collected a few cozy items into her duffle bag before dropping it by the door. _Done with prep!_ A few hours still needed to pass before she could head out, so she did the responsible thing and filled the time with some quick homework.

That was a good call. Time passed quicker than it had all week. Before she knew it, she was grabbing a quick carry out order and making her way to Sidon’s. He answered the door like a puppy waiting for its owner to come home.

“ZEL WELCOME!” Sidon scooped her up into a huge hug before letting her inside. It wasn’t a very large space. The kitchen sat immediately to the left of the door, a small spot for a couch and TV dead ahead. Between the two was a short hallway with two consecutive doors on the right and an open nook on the left where the sink was.

“Is the bathroom by the sink?”

“Yes! Door is down the hall, on the left from the sink.” He smiled down at her.

“Sweet. Do you care that I brought food with me?”

“Of course not! I have some other snacks too, but I’ll take care of that for you while you get comfortable.” He snatched the styrofoam box from her and took it into the kitchen.

She was perfectly content on eating out of the to-go container, but Sidon looked like he was trying to be a good host. She couldn’t ruin that. Making her way to the bathroom, the smell of soap filled the air. She changed into her blupee pajama pants as the aroma of a fresh shower eased some of the tension out of her chest. It was oddly refreshing.

Washing her hands, she noticed one of the doors open behind her. Snooping wasn’t her intention, but she could tell that was Sidon’s room based on all the decorations and trinkets that seemed to clutter the space. It was surprisingly disheveled, but she wasn’t one to judge. The neighboring door was shut.

Tossing her bag towards the couch, she noticed Sidon had already set her plated food out on a small end table. “Ah, thank you!” Diving onto the cushion, she snatched up the plate and shoveled a large bite of food into her mouth. Sidon plopped down next to her with a bowl of popcorn.

“Hey,” Zelda set her fork down for a second. “Is your roommate asleep? I don’t want to wake him up if he is.”

Sidon laughed. “Ha, no! That would be a miracle.” The questioning look in her eyes told Sidon he needed to add some context. “He doesn’t sleep much. He’s always been that way though. If he fell asleep, I’d be sure not to let anyone disturb him.” He tossed a few pieces of popcorn into his mouth like it was no big deal.

“Huh…” she considered pressing another question, but the sound of a door shutting locked the words in her throat.

A moment later, Link walked in sporting a baggy white shirt and pajama shorts. A small purple sand seal plushie cradled in his arms. He looked tired, staring blankly at the paused image on the TV screen. Zelda’s eyes zeroed in on his possession. There’s only one person who makes those seals.

“You know Riju, too?” she gasped, pointing at his purple friend.

His eyebrows raised an inch as he stared back at her. He hadn’t realized she was there. A small nod was all she got before he looked at Sidon.

“I invited Zelda to movie night!”

Obviously. Link’s expression remained mostly neutral through the whole exchange. Sidon got a small nod as well before he turned and left the room. She almost felt guilty. _Maybe I shouldn’t have come._ Her thoughts were preparing to spiral until Link returned with what looked like the comforter off his bed.

Sidon was already seated on the couch next to Zelda. She very quickly realized a third person was _not_ going to fit. Setting her food back down, she made to get up but was stopped by a hand waving in her face. Link dropped the blanket and seal on the floor and made to sign.

‘ _You’re fine. I like sitting on the floor anyway. Just tell me if you want to get up and I’ll move.’_

He didn’t wait for her approval before sitting and using the couch as a backrest. Sidon had already pulled a small end table out in front of himself, so Link sat closer to Zelda’s side. Plopping the seal back into his lap, he tossed his head back to look up at Sidon.

Her cheeks felt warm as she watched the two boys get into movie mode. Sidon tossed a piece of popcorn into Link’s mouth before pressing play on the remote. It was nice. Tonight’s film was a fairy tale love story. She had expected the movie to be hokey, but so far it was proving to be quite enjoyable.

“It’s a classic!” Sidon had boasted cheerfully.

Zelda smiled. This was turning out to be just what she needed. About forty minutes in, she finally set her empty plate down on the table. Readjusting, she un-tucked her legs from beneath herself but quickly ran into a bit of a predicament. _Hmm… I could probably have my legs dangle over the far edge and sit diagonally? Or I could just put my legs on either side of Link. I still don’t know him that well. That might be weird. Maybe I can just throw my feet on Sidon’s lap?_

She carefully tried out option A. _Uncomfortable._ Fidgeting, she sat up and tried to slide her feet towards Sidon. That backfired when she realized she didn’t have a spare pillow to prop herself up on. _Also uncomfortable_. Taking a deep breath, she carefully went back to plan B, praying he might not even notice.

Zelda slowly sank back into the cushion as she maneuvered her legs to straddle Link’s shoulders. He didn’t even flinch. _Oh thank Goddess._ She puffed out in relief, staring at the back of his head. _Hmm… something’s different?_ It took her a minute to realize his hair wasn’t up in a ponytail. Instead, it bellowed down across the cushion and his shoulders. _It looks soft._ Her hand crept forward. _I shouldn’t touch it._ _I shouldn’t._ She stopped an inch away from his head. _Just watch the movie. Just go back to the movie._ Forcing her eyes forward, she returned her attention to the film.

A rather exciting chase sequence concluded when she felt weight shift beneath her. Peering down, Link was craning his head up to look at her, her fingers woven into his hair. _Oh son of a bitch…_ She had grabbed his hair unconsciously. Fire shot up from her chest. Pulling her hands away quickly, she tried to stutter out an apology when Link lazy lifted his hands.

‘ _I don’t mind.’_

She went still. Sidon was still very engrossed in the film, but embarrassment still tugged at her stomach. She frowned. Peering back down, Link still looked up at her with a gentle smile. _I don’t mind_ echoed in her head. The corners of her mouth softened as she gave him a small nod. That appeased him. He dropped his head back to the screen, leaning slightly into her left leg as an extra permission. Hesitant, she slowly wove her fingers back into his hair.

Now that she was conscious of what her hands were doing, she reveled in how silky his locks felt against her skin. It was addicting, brushing through his hair like her hand was a comb. Goddess, she could do this all night. Lightly grazing his scalp with her nails, she continued her ministrations as the movie proceeded. 

As the movie reached its climax, Zelda felt a sudden movement beneath her. Link’s hands twitched, but he didn’t move any further. Concerned, her eyes went to Sidon who was currently looking at Link like he was a puppy.

“Zel! He’s asleep!” He whispered loudly, clearly excited by this.

Seated behind him, his face wasn’t visible. She carefully pulled herself forward, leaning to the side to try to get a glimpse of Link’s face in rest. This proved to be a bad idea as she sank deeper into the cushion on one side and started losing her balance. The only other anchoring point she had was her hand in his hair. Fingers deeply tangled, she unconsciously gripped a tight fist, pulling his hair just above the base of his neck.

A loud moan rang out into the room.

Link slapped a hand to his mouth as everyone froze. The movie was instantly forgotten.

 _Was that-?_ It took her a minute to realize she was still clutching his hair. Slowly releasing her grasp, she pulled herself back into a seated position. Zelda broke the silence with a quiet question, “Link?”

His heart was beating like a drum at a metal concert. Hand still clasped over his mouth, he hugged his seal to his chest before making a hasty retreat back to his room. The sound of his door slamming shut brought her eyes to Sidon’s. _I shouldn’t have come over._

“I’m so sorry,” was all she managed, but she was apologizing to the wrong person.

* * *

Sidon had been quick to laugh it off, exclaiming it was “hilarious” and “somewhat endearing.” She was far more concerned with Link hating her after this, making class arrangements and group hangouts far more awkward than they needed to be. But Sidon had brushed that off too. “Zel, he was asleep in your lap. He’s not gunna hate you.”

Guilt still ravaged her while the movie concluded. Before leaving, she had mustered up enough courage to knock on his door and express another apology through the wood. But all she got in return was silence. It was eating her up inside.

 _Goddess, I wig out over his scar and then make him moan in front of his best friend. I’m a villain!_ She groaned into her pillows. Flopping over in her bed, she snaked her arms out from the covers to free her phone. _And what do I care if those are his photos? What would I even do with that information?_ Grumpy eyes attacked the hoodie picture. The bright, genuine smile melted her.

Zelda: Sidon?

Zelda: u awake?

She held her breath.

Sidon: Yeah, mostly. What’s up?

Zelda: I still feel bad

Sidon: LOL Zel ur fine.

Sidon: Seriously, ur fine.

Zelda: :/

She wanted to believe him, but it wasn’t that simple.

Sidon: It’s 2am. If you’re still worried just text him

Sidon: I’ll forward u his #

She blanched. This definitely wasn’t what she had intended, but sure enough a new message from Sidon popped up with a phone number. _This feels like a trap…_ Saving the number in her contacts, she sent Sidon a half-hearted “thnx” before opening up a new message channel.

Her heart beat in her throat. _How do I even start this? HI! Sidon gave me your number- no. Hey, sorry I made you moan earlier… btw this is Zelda. NO. Geez, why is this so hard?_ She fought this losing battle for the better half of an hour before finally settling on something simple.

Zelda: Hey. It’s Zelda.

Zelda: Sidon gave me your number. I wanted to apologize again for before.

Zelda: I didn’t mean to yank your hair, I’m sorry.

Watching her screen, her face was a tomato. _Errrg what if he doesn’t respond?_ _What if he does?!_ Closing her eyes, she focused on her breathing. Inhaling through her nose, she counted to four before holding her breath as she counted to seven. Releasing the air, she counted to eight. Repeating this a few times stifled some of the anxiety. Just in time, too, because a message notification was blinking in her face upon return.

Link: I should be the one apologizing.

Link: Not one of my finer moments :/

She snorted.

Zelda: No, but it was a surprise to actually hear your voice.

Link: Ah, so this was sabotage? >:o

Zelda: LOL Of course. I always pull on people’s hair. That’s how I make friends

Link: Well, I guess I should be honored then!

Link: <bowing emoji>

“HAH,” she bellowed from her chest. _Okay, he’s quipping back. That’s a good sign._

Zelda: wow, a lot more sass in text form

Zelda: what happened to the overly polite guy from class?

Link: well he fell asleep in some girl’s lap, so I think they’re past the meet and greet stage?

Zelda: Oh I see. Are they friends now?

Link: …if you want them to be

He was giving her an out. Oddly considerate, but she really did enjoy his company the more she spoke to him. She smiled.

Zelda: sure!

Zelda: I don’t mind ;)

There was a small pause before Link responded. Zelda bit her lip, hoping throwing his words back at him wasn’t crossing the line.

Link: :)

_It wasn’t. Awesome._ Her grin grew wide. She could finally rest easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sidon loves his friends and his friends are great at embarrassing themselves.


	7. Koroks and Blupees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda meets up with Link to work on bio homework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple things...
> 
> 1) AAAA thanks everybody! I'm really glad people are enjoying this. You're all too kind <3 
> 
> 2) Writing this chapter made me realize that I needed to up the rating, so this story is now marked as "explicit." There isn't any sex in this chapter, but these photos are getting extra saucy and I drop a heavy insinuation so I'd rather be safe than sorry.
> 
> 3) I'm so sorry there was such a huge gap between this chapter and the last. I had two friend and a pet all go to the hospital in the span of 4 days. Everyone is okay now! But it's been a very long and exhausting week.
> 
> Please enjoy these two thirsty dopes <3

Bright rays of sunshine stabbed at Zelda’s closed eyelids. She groaned as she slid her face into the stomach of her enormous seal plushie. The blankets were so warm. Fluffy cushioning hugged her curves perfectly. She was too comfortable to leave now. The sun could fuck off.

She had every intention of letting the birds outside lull her back to sleep. At least, she did until her phone began dancing across the dresser with a violent _VRRRRRMMMM_. Some disgusting combination scream and groan burst from her throat as she threw her arm into the air. Rolling over with aggressive speed, the phone was smacked down like a snooze button before being ripped away from its perch.

“I swear to Goddess, Revali if this is about your fucking bow…” she spat as she unlocked the device, navigating to messenger. Instead of an active group chat, a small text notification lit up next to Link’s name. _Oh?_ She blinked, sitting up in bed before tapping it.

Link: Do you want to work on the bio assignment together?

Link: Just sit somewhere and work?

_Cute._ She imagined meeting him in a quiet corner in the library. Reading materials together, comparing answers, scouring out additional reference materials. His intense blue eyes scanning through pages, addressing her when she tucks a stray hair behind his ear. Leaning closer so she can snake her fingers into the base of his ponytail. Pulling just hard enough to get him to moan into her mouth… Her face was on fire.

“Oh no,” came out as a breathless whisper. _There is no way in hell you’re already crushing. STOP!!_ Zelda slapped her palms to her cheeks repeatedly, trying to disperse her perverted thoughts. _He’s just being friendly. Don’t turn this into something it’s not._ She took a long breath before responding.

Zelda: Sure! Let's meet at that deli place with all the picnic benches out front

Zelda: Urbosa took me there a bit ago and it was really good!

Link: I know the place! :)

Link: meet at 12:30?

Zelda: Perfect.

She tapped ‘send’ practically grinning from ear to ear. “Awesome. That gives me time to-” she almost choked when her clock informed her it was ten to noon. There were a few beats of silence before she launched herself from her bed. “SHIT!!” She scrambled to get ready.

* * *

Link was already seated at one of the far tables with his book and papers by the time she arrived. She had given him a hasty wave, which he returned with a smile, before ducking into the shop to place her order. It was packed per usual, but these kinds of crowds were slowly getting easier to navigate. Order place, she squeezed her way out and dropped onto the bench with a huff.

“Ugh. It’ll be worth bearing that bottleneck when my sandwich arrives,” she sighed.

Zelda slid her order card into the metal coil. Something was off, though. She looked at the table then back at the coil. _There’s no second ticket?_ She regarded the table again. The only edible item in front of Link was a granola bar.

“Do you need me to watch the table while you go in and order?”

He blinked up at her. Something timid flashed in his eyes before looking away. She watched his eyes dart thoughtfully before they returned to meet her gaze. A very neutral expression now painted his features.

‘ _No, it’s alright. Had to allocate spending money on textbooks.’_

 _He can’t afford it. And I asked him to come to this expensive deli. SHIT._ She was really good at accidentally poking into personal matters. Inwardly kicking herself, it was foolish to assume everybody had the same level of spending freedom.

“Ah, books are really expensive. I’m sorry.” She sheepishly fiddled with the ends of her hair.

Link shrugged. ‘ _Is what it is._ ’

She quickly pulled her materials out of her bag. “Have you finished the readings?”

He nodded.

A warm smile grew on her lips. “Perfect.”

It was rare for Zelda to find someone who complimented her studiousness in the field of biology. It had been her passion for so long, but everyone else around her had distinctly different priorities. They would listen to her babble on about plants and horticulture, sure. But nobody had ever engaged with her far enough to have an actual conversation about it. The closest she ever got was with Purah, but even she preferred discussions on engineering to than the like.

All in all, this was refreshing. Even without a voice, Link didn’t hesitate on discussing each topic or questioning the ambiguity of certain answers. Together, they tackled a full page of work before Zelda’s order arrived.

The large sub was slid carefully between them. Zelda voiced a quick “thank you” to the staff member before catching the pathetic look in her friend’s eyes. Link looked like a stray dog out in the rain staring at the damn sandwich. She knew he wouldn’t ask her to share. He wasn’t going to ask her for money, either. She felt guilty enough as it is. Doing her best to pretend she hadn’t just watched him like a lab rat, she stretched her arms up above her head before acknowledging her food.

“Geez, these subs are huge. Do you want half of this? There’s no way I can eat this whole thing and the bread will be gross and soggy if I save it for later.” She was already pulling the two halves apart onto separate napkins. She didn’t look up until her task was complete.

He gazed back in reverence.

 _Adorable._ “Well?” she quirked an eyebrow, gesturing to the meal.

He fumbled a little trying to sign, ‘ _Are you- are you sure?_ ’

“Yes, I’m sure. Here,” she pushed the tray closer to him. Zelda turned towards her bag, digging around for something. “Seriously, take it or it’ll go to waste. It has olive oil and some other dressing on it so it wont keep well as leftovers.” Finally fishing out her stainless steel water bottle, she turned back towards the table and froze. “Wha- LINK! It’s been like thirty seconds!!”

Link stared back dumbly, two bites worth of a sandwich left in hand. His eyes tracked between her and his food a few times before he shrugged and shoved the rest in his mouth. He signed a quick ‘ _sorry_ ’ and ‘ _thank you_ ’ before looking perfectly content.

“Well shit… I can’t eat that fast,” she mumbled more to herself. Picking up her half of the sub, an idea sprung to life. “You’re also a bio major, right? Not just in the class as a basic pre-rec?” He gave her a small nod before she continued. “What exactly do you want to do? Purah said you had field experience?”

His eyes widened a bit as he recalled it. ‘ _She said you had experience, too._ ’

“Yeah, but I’m eating,” Zelda said flatly, taking a bite of her sub for emphasis.

Link puffed out a small chuckle and smirked back at her. She wanted lunch and a show, but he seemed willing to entertain her. He cracked his knuckles before pulling his hands back up to sign.

‘I _want to go into conservation. Be a conservation officer or something? My dad always wanted me to be a guard, but I’d rather protect wildlife. I’ve seen enough ignorance to know people aren’t always the ones that need protecting.’_

“Oh,” she pulled a hand up to her mouth as she tried to swallow her food. “Like those campers in Akkala a few years ago?” 

He nodded. A rather somber expression took over his features. “ _The wildfires they started were devastating. I volunteered to go help evacuate horses and other animals left behind. We were able to mitigate some of the losses, but there were still a few casualties in the end. I actually met Purah during that ordeal._ ’

He shook his head abruptly before waving his hands in an apologetic manner.

‘ _Sorry, that got a bit dark._ ’ An apologetic smile beamed at her before he continued. “ _I really like being outside and traveling. I feel… more at home when I’m out in the wild. Plus I like animals. They’re easy to talk to.’_

Zelda sputtered out a small laugh between sips of water. The thought of Link talking to animals out in the wild was adorable. “I always loved camping and trips with Purah. She used to let me hunt for silent princess out in the fields and take seed samples. I’d really love to domesticate it, but it’s a stubborn plant. Maybe one day I’ll help cultivate it.” She smiled thoughtfully.

‘ _I think you can do it.’_

Her eyes drifted up to meet his. Warmth struck her body like a storm. The grin adorning his face was full of gentle admiration. A slight crinkle in the corners of his eyes hinted at endearment. It was a genuine compliment that she quite frankly wasn’t prepared for. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear self-consciously.

“Well, thank you. They’re pretty hard to find, though, so promise to tell me if you see any. Okay?” It was a silly request and she knew it.

She was prepared for him to laugh back at her. Take it as a joke or maybe give her an ‘okay’ in pity. What she wasn’t prepared for was to see him rest his arms on the table and lean in slightly. A vocal, “I promise” escaping his lips like a vow. 

The low, warm tone of his voice brought a shiver down her spine. She did a double take as she began to question if it was a hallucination or not. The look on his face said no. Pride bubbled in her chest. _Urbosa said even Sidon has a hard time getting him to speak. Goddess… I wish he’d speak more._

She was lost in a trance until Link’s hands started moving again.

‘ _You like blupees, right?’_

Zelda blinked. “Uh, yeah. How- how do you know that?”

‘ _Your pajama pants had blupees on them.’_

Her eyes widened in embarrassment. “Oh! Right! Yes. Yes they did. And yeah, they’re really cute.”

Link smiled before pulling up his phone. His korok charm danced another little jig as he clicked away on the device. It wasn’t long before he turned the screen towards Zelda to reveal a collection of blupee photos.

‘I _found some just outside of Kakariko.’_

“NO WAY!” She was practically squealing. “I’ve always wanted to see one in person! And I’ve BEEN to Kakariko MULTIPLE times, damnit!” Even though she fussed, she didn’t stop scrolling nor did she stop trying to pet each blupee through the screen. This tirade of adoration lasted a full five minutes before she finally relinquished the device back to its owner.

‘ _Would you believe me if I told you I’ve seen a korok?’_ He looked smug.

“There’s no fucking way you’ve seen blupees AND koroks,” she scoffed back.

Link sat back with this ‘whatever-if-you-don’t-believe-me-it’s-your-loss’ bemused sort of look.

She watched him carefully before opening her mouth. “You’re serious?”

His face lacked amusement. Deadpan, he unzipped the front pocket of his bag without breaking eye contact. In one swift motion, he slapped a small object down onto the table and gestured at it with both hands.

Zelda leaned forward. The object was small. It had an almost gold-like sheen to it, but was definitely softer than metal. Its shape was organic, but uniform. She scanned through various books in her mind and this definitely matched a textbook description.

“This is- Is this a korok seed?!” She pointed down at it in astonishment.

He nodded. 

“Oh what the fuck kind of demons did you make a pact with to find this AND blupees!?!”

Laughter bellowed out of his chest. Wiping a tear from his eye, he swept his hand out in a quick comment, ‘ _Maybe you’ll just have to go camping with me sometime?_ ’

“Yeah, no shit.”

* * *

It took almost an hour for them to get back on track. Though much of the time was spent cracking jokes and sharing quick anecdotes, it still managed to be a very productive outing. Link was easy to talk to. Without realizing it, she had quickly started quipping back at him the way she does Urbosa and Revali. Despite the body slamming and hair pulling that preceded this, he was already conversing with her like they were old friends. For that she was grateful.

A warm sense of pride filled her chest as she walked with him back to the dorms. Their pace slow, he started asking her silly questions like ‘ _what’s your favorite color? Favorite animal? Favorite flower?_ ’ etc. It felt like a cute interview, but she didn’t mind. If anything, it was endearing. But their laughter tapered off as they reached Zelda’s building.

‘ _Thanks for coming out with me today. And again, sorry for yesterday.’_

“Stop apologizing. I’ll just be more careful next time.”

‘ _Yeah? And I’m supposed to trust you?’_ An eyebrow rose skeptically.

“Of course,” she gasped. The shock was blatantly fake, but it quickly melted into something sinister before she asked, “unless, you want me to yank it again?”

A deep blush shot across his cheeks before he could stop it.

Zelda playfully shoved his arm as she laughed. She managed a breathy, “Teasing~! Alright, see ya,” between cackles before trotting up to the card reader.

Link waited for her to make it through the first set of doors before waving his goodbye. It was a bold joke on her part, but he didn’t seem put off by it. _Victory!_ She mentally punched a fist into the air before entering her oasis as a reward. Diving under her bed, she curled up in her blanket pile before sliding her laptop out. The rest of the night was going to be for herself and she refused to feel guilty about it!

Zelda navigated to her site and smiled as a few new pictures of Sidon popped up. The photos looked like they had been taken after swim practice. He beamed and flexed at the camera, the water his backdrop. _He’s such a goob._ _I’m sure these are charming the shit out of someone._ She pictured a swarm of students swooning as he struck his trademark pose. _Psh… goob_.

She clicked over to the other account. It wasn’t long before she came upon her prize.

“Oh!” The small exclamation rolled off her tongue. “I think I get it now.” Pulling out her phone, her eyes lingered on the images before her before sending Urbosa a quick “The outfit- I get it now… damn.” Within a minute her friend was responding back with heart emojis and a winky face.

Setting her device down, hungry eyes went back to their meal. Two new uploads blessed her tonight and being a higher tier patron gave her access to both. _Thank you, Urbosa. Thank you!_ Almost drooling, she full screened the first image. He was kneeling again. Bare wrists help up in the air by shackles. Ropes wrapped his calves and ankles, pulling his legs open far enough to make the bulge in his pants impossible to miss. The fabric pulling against his lower body was familiar. There was no mistaking it. This was the outfit Urbosa had shown her before.

 _Gerudo voe, huh. Makes me wish men were allowed in the town._ She closed her eyes, letting her mind wander. Picturing Sidon in this outfit was almost comical. He’d be snapping selfies of himself for hours. Revali would be smug as hell. Her eyes rolled just thinking about it. She pictured Link. Her chest tightened immediately.

She pictured herself locking his wrists together. Sliding the key down her bra and yanking the cuffs towards her. Hand smoothing over his cheek, he would lean into her touch as she grazed her thumb across his bottom lip. She could recall the softness of his hair as her fantasy self threaded fingers through his ponytail. With a firm grip, she pulled his head back to hear his moan from Friday night.

A small gasp escaped her lips. Eyes snapping open, she was a furnace. Zelda quickly shucked a blanket and kicked off her socks before taking a minute to breath. _That was… vivid._ Shaking fingers closed out of the picture. An audible gulp echoed in her ears as she opened the second one.

 _They probably shot this on a bed._ He was in a similar open legged kneeling position, but this time a hand gripped the back of his head, forcing his face into the cushion. The wrist shackles pulled tight parallel to the bedding, helping to keep him in place. The other’s pelvis was flush against him from behind. Their free hand holding his hip bone, keeping them connected.

Everything was hot. The air, her clothes, the laptop, her skin… it was all too much. A firm pressure grew in her center. Her thighs squeezed together unconsciously. She never expected a photograph to have this much of an affect on her. But as overwhelming as it was, it wasn’t unpleasant. Hyperaware, the blanket that brushed against her arm was particularly soft. The rug under her feet was rough and unforgiving. The darner lights radiated a small sphere of heat that buzzed in soft whispers against her ears.

She took a deep breath. Moving the giant sand seal behind her, she rebuilt her nest so she could recline against it. Legs free from restrictions, she stretched out and straddled her laptop. It was still stifling under the bed, like an egg cooking on pavement in the desert heat. She regarded the image before her. _You’re allowed to indulge Zelda. You’re allowed to be you. Now enjoy something._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of me is like "damn, why did I make this a slow burn?" but another part of me is like "haha, yes it'll be so worth it!"
> 
> Hey on a serious note. Things are crazy and stressful right now. There's a lot of negative stuff piling up that has been incredibly harmful to people's mental states. Please remember there's always someone who cares about you. Whether it's a close friend, family member, an internet mutual, or something else entirely... you're enriching someone's life in some way and they want the best for you in return. If you're reading this fic, I appreciate you. I don't know you, but I'm really glad you're a Zelda fan and that you're here :) Please stay safe <3 
> 
> National Suicide Prevention Hotline: 1(800)-273-8255


	8. At the Lab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda makes a surprise visit to Purah's laboratory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this last night, I'm sorry. But WOW 1000 hits and 60 kudos. Honestly guys, I'm crying! I'm glad people are enjoying this rather than me just throwing it out into the void <3 You're all wonderful. 
> 
> I took some extra time on this because what was originally going to be this chapter is now in the NEXT chapter. The Age of Calamity reveal stuff inspired me to switch things around and write this instead. I love Purah. I love the EGG. I just- can't wait omg...

Long blades of grass bit at Zelda’s ankles as she trudged up the hill. In the far back corner of the campus the road was no longer paved. Nothing but fields and trees as far as she could see. Asides from the one large structure poking its head up above the formidable incline. It was well hidden from low angles, which is probably for the better. Purah and Robbie would be in deep water if they had students absent-mindedly wandering into their lab unsupervised. 

Following the fence line, she watched a proud brown horse throw its head around playfully before trotting up towards her. It eagerly thrust its head forward, nibbling at her hair and her hands before realizing there weren’t any snacks or treats to be had. It reared back, puffing out one big snort before galloping back towards the center of the field.

She held her breath through the experience, but it now sputtered out in surprise laughter. “Hah! Sorry?! Guess I’m not who you were expecting!” She continued laughing as the horse regarded her once more. Tapping its feet impatiently, it threw its head again and continued its trot in the opposite direction.

Zelda heaved the enormous door open. The damn thing looked like it was all for spectacle, but the dents and cuts on the inside suggested its density had a practical purpose. She took a gasping breath to recover. Purah was dead ahead, facing away and actively tinkering. Her voice cut through the air.

“I think the horses missed you yesterday! They’ve been restless all morning, the poor things!” She didn’t bother looking up. 

“I had a rowdy one kiss my head, but I don’t think they know me enough to miss me.”

Purah snapped up at the sound of her voice. She spun around and gasped, “ZELDA!! OH ZELDA WELCOME!!” Jumping off the stool she had been perching on, she wrapped her favorite pupil into a crushing hug. “Oh I’m so glad you came! What a surprise!” She barely let go of Zelda before yelling across the room, “ROBBIE!! ZELDA IS HERE!”

Zelda only managed a small chuckle before Purah started dragging her around the large space.

“I’ll give you a tour! This over here is where we keep the scrap metal and electrical assets! OH and over here I have my very own guidance stone! Doesn’t work yet, but meh! What can you do? BUT! Look at THIS~!”

Zelda was swiftly spun around to face the table Purah had been at before. Jumping up on the box again, she tossed a few wires and gadgets aside before pulling a remote from her pocket. Manic delight reflected off her spectacles and she smashed her finger down on a large button. Gnarly crunching and mechanical whizzes chimed through the air as three bronze legs twitched on the table.

“Purah? What is-”

“WAIT! JUST WATCH!”

The legs were almost vibrating, having a fit against the wood before going abruptly still. Zelda was confused, but the look on her friend’s face was still one of pure excitement. _Is that it? That can’t be it?_ Just as she opened her mouth, the metal claws shot downwards, gripping into the wood and hoisting themselves up. They were all connected into what looked like a bowl, wires and gears exposed to the open air like a haphazard soup.

A few sparks spat out, but otherwise showed stability. The small machine took a few wobbly steps, sloshing its innards but remaining primarily upright. Purah clapped frantically. Biting her bottom lip, she repressed the urge to yell out in delight.

“Oh my Goddess it walks!” Zelda watched it try to turn towards them. “It definitely looks unfinished. What on earth is going on top of that?”

“HAH! Oh I thought you’d never ask! Robbie is working on an eye for it. It’s gunna shoot LAZERS!” She struck out a pose, pointing over towards said assistant.

Robbie propped a leg up on a toolbox, mirroring Purah. Holding up a small cylindrical device, he proudly shouted, “LAAAAAAAZERRRRRRRS!” before pressing down with his thumb. A bright blue light screeched forth from the glass plate clamped beside him, striking the far wall with a loud _BOOM_.

They all coughed as the smoke cleared. A barely intact mannequin stood half ablaze in front of a large charred ring on the wall. The grin across Robbie’s face grew wider as he regarded the girls again. Holding up his hands in rock signs he quietly screamed, “lazersssss!” before rushing over to put out the fire.

“Madness… I love it!”

Purah’s eyes sparkled. “I told you, you had to visit! We’ve been making great progress on this.”

“You’re amazing as always, but remind me not to get on your bad side.”

Purah winked as Robbie bellowed out laughter between bursts from the fire extinguisher.

* * *

It took a little while for the ruckus to die down. Purah had been quick to resume their tour; yanking and pulling Zelda around like a doll. But she didn’t mind. It was quite a thrill and she had a genuine curiosity for the mischief these two got themselves into. Besides, no matter how reckless they seemed, she was always safe at their sides.

Grabbing a slice of pizza from the box by her lap, Zelda gazed out over the field that housed the horses. A loud _CHUNG_ echoed behind her, followed by the soft swishing of shoes against tall grass. Her mentor hastily dropped a water bottle by her hip and gracelessly took a seat beside her.

“We almost took in two extra mares last month, but I’m kind of glad we didn’t. They’re a lot of work.”

“They seem friendly though… and happy,” she mused, watching the color splotches prance around below them.

“Yeah, well it’s a lot of effort hauling ass up and down the damn hill to get to them, that’s for sure!” Purah’s laughter filled the air.

It was growing into a beautiful afternoon. The sun was warm. A gentle breeze brushed through the grass carrying the scent of assorted flowers. Gleeful birdsongs filled in the gaps of silence. _I missed this._ A comfortable smile took refuge on Zelda’s face.

“Things seem like they’re going well then?”

Zelda nodded. 

“Good. Good. You’re doing perfectly well in my class, obviously. I never expected anything less. But don’t forget to enjoy yourself.”

Her brows dropped and inch. “I am though? Biology is always enjoyable in some way! How else would-”

“No, no, no, hun. Enjoy yourself _outside_ of schoolwork. Listen,” Purah sat up straight and turned to give Zelda her full attention. “Working hard is good and important. You already do that, which is great… BUT!” Her finger shot up in the air for emphasis. “Don’t forget to take time for your other needs. Needs that are social, physical, psychological… If you spend your whole college career doing nothing but work, you’ll end up jumping straight into a job and realizing you’ve already burnt yourself out.”

Zelda watched her professor, intrigued.

“Do well, but don’t push yourself so hard that you miss out on opportunities that will help you grow and mature as a person.” She smiled warmly. “You’ve always been a bright girl. Don’t make any dumb decisions, but spend some time away from the books. You’d be surprised what you can learn.”

Zelda’s watched the horses below, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. _I think I understand what she means?_ _But…_ She glanced back up towards Purah. She watched back with a gentle look in her eyes.

“Look, I won’t tell your parents shit about what you do. Go have fun and be yourself.” She gave Zelda a pat on the shoulder before picking up their food trash. She tossed it unceremoniously into a large bin before twisting her head back over her shoulder. “And if you decide you don’t want to go home for break, text me. We can come up with an alibi.”

She couldn’t help but laugh. Purah knew her too well and was already looking out for her ahead of time. _Goddess I owe her._ “Thanks,” she chucked, leaning back to look at her friend upside-down. “You’ve always been my most reliable partner in crime!”

“Eh, what can I say? We’re basically family, so I’m allowed to say your parents are boring as shit.” There was no remorse in her face as she shrugged.

Zelda gripped her sides as she lost it. Laughter coming out in gasping shouts. _“Boring as shit” omg Purah!_ She wiped a tear from her eye as she gasped for air. _Fucking priceless._

As Zelda attempted to recover, a long whiney echoed up the hill from the field below. The brown horse from before was trucking it towards the fence where it had greeted Zelda earlier. A sly smile lit Purah’s face.

“Perfect timing.”

Zelda looked up from her shoes to see the horse throw its head into something. Or wait… someone? She shot a quick glance back to her mentor.

“Thanks for stopping by, hun. Always a pleasure!” She patted down her jacket. Bits of grass cascading back down into the dirt. “And do consider my advice,” she added with a small wink before disappearing back into the building.

Zelda watched the door Purah had disappeared into. _Well that felt… abrupt._ She looked back down the hill. She could tell now that it was definitely a person at the fence line. Too far away to tell if they were getting the same assault she had, though. She chuckled, brushing off her knees as she stood. _Well, only one way back down so I guess I’ll find out._

* * *

She wasn’t exactly sneaking, but she was consciously trying to minimize the noise of her shoes on the loose dirt. The person at the fence hadn’t noticed her yet, but had an entire horse head shoved into their abdomen while they laughed. They stood on the bottom-most rung of the fence, struggling to remain balanced as the horse pressed into them like a dog. Taking a few calculated steps forward, she finally heard their voice.

“Alright, alright! You can have the second one, you moocher.”

The horse pulled back to whiney in excitement. It gave Zelda a clear view of Link sporting a pair of tight pants that ended just past the knee and a tighter fit shirt. He leaned away from her, grabbing an apple from his bag before lifting it up for the horse to see. The hem of his shirt creeped up as he reached.

 _The scar!_ _Now’s my chance!_ She watched intently, slowly leaning her head down as if it would give her a better view. But before she could see any skin, the horse shoved its head back into his chest. A choked “AGH” escaped his lungs as he lost his footing. He stumbled back but caught himself from falling.

 _Damnit._ She straightened up before he could notice her snooping. The horse thrust its head forward once more for the apple. It took a large bite before calming down, letting Link pet its enormous face with his free hand.

“Easy, girl. No more after this. Purah will ring me if you get fat.” He gave her an affectionate pat as she dove in for her second bite. The brown mare nudged his shoulder, jostling him just enough to notice he had an audience. “Oh…” he choked out. He drank her in: the V-neck of her fitted t-shirt, the cute way her shorts rolled at the bottom, the way her long legs stretched down into her colorful sneakers. He was enamored; locked up like a statue as the horse continued to eat the apple out of his hand.

Zelda had been too caught up in his voice to reply. She opened her mouth, but no words reached past her lips. A desperate wish for him to just speak openly to her like he just had the mare clouded her mind. They stood there staring at each other for what felt like an eternity. But she was able to recover first. 

“H-hey! I was just leaving the lab. Didn’t expect to cross paths with you today.” She watched his face carefully. His eyes never strayed from hers. Even as the mare devoured the last of its treat and began assaulting his hand for more, his gaze never relented.

She tried again. “Is that what you climb in?”

His eyes tracked her pointed finger back to his chest. Soul now back in his body, he lightly chuckled before looking back up to her face. Link hastily brushed his hand off on his thigh before signing his response.

‘ _Yeah. I climb on Sunday mornings. Then I come here to help with the horses.’_

“They seem to like you,” she smiled as she watched the mare try to nibble at the hair on the top of his head. “That one especially!”

He hastily pushed the horse’s mouth away from his head. His reward was another affectionate face slam into his chest. Only once he was sufficiently winded did the mare decide it was time to go run again. He couched a few times, but addressed Zelda again with a bashful smile. She basked in it.

‘ _She’s my girl. Rescued her in Akkala during those fires. She followed me relentlessly for three whole days before I gave in and named her_.’

“Really?” She closed the distance between them, comfortably crossing her arms against the fence as her eyes tracked the brown mare. “So I take it you can ride them?” she questioned as she looked back over her shoulder.

Link moved to mirror her, leaning on the fence but with his hands up and unobstructed. Only a breath of space kept their shoulders from touching. She bit her bottom lip, trying to focus on his hands and not at the fact that she could easily lean against him. 

‘ _Yep. But if you want to ride one, don’t pick her. I’m the only one she doesn’t buck off immediately._ ’ His eyes crinkled at the thought of a defiant Zelda getting tossed into the air.

“Well geez, crush my dreams why don’t you!?” She tried to sound offended, but her voice had pitched up in humor.

They chuckled at each other before resting into a comfortable silence. They watched the horses run as the wind shook the trees. An overwhelming sense of comfort washed over her like a weighted blanket. Closing her eyes, she took a big breath in through her nose. The breeze tickled her cheeks as the perfume of flora and earth permeated her senses. This was bliss.

Zelda didn’t open her eyes again until a light pressure disrupted her tranquility. _I feel… eyes on me?_ She glanced to her right. Nervous eyes blinked away, looking back out across the field. _He was watching me._ A small smile crept across her lips.

“Hey.”

Cautious eyes regarded her again.

“If you’re so good with horses, why aren’t you on the equestrian team?”

He made a face before rubbing the back of his neck fretfully. His discomfort wasn’t lost on her.

“What? You can’t tell me you’ve tamed a wild horse that only you can ride and then act like you wouldn’t be good at it!”

Zelda playfully bumped her shoulder against his. It drew out a small laugh from him. Shaking his head, Link signed out a small ‘ _nah it’s a stupid reason.’_

“Stupid? Well now you _have_ to tell me.”

His brows knit in half-hearted annoyance.

“Well if you don’t I’ll just have to make up my own reason!” She leaned further into the fence, contemplating. “Hmm like, maybe you can’t stand the feeling of helmet hair! Maybe you like smelling horses like a creeper. OH! Or you’re afraid of people seeing you in those tight _tight_ riding pants! You know, some people think that look is sexy.”

He snorted. ‘ _Do you know how much a single pair of those sexy tight pants costs?’_

“Ah-” her mouth hung open as she considered it.

‘ _The pants alone are about two biology books worth. You have to buy the whole uniform to be on the team.’_

“Well shit. That sounds elitist,” she scoffed, scrunching up her nose in distaste.

‘ _Yup.’_

She watched him drop his hands, defeated. He looked neutral on the matter, but she could see something wistful in his eyes.

“You know, if you really wanted to do it you could always get a job to help pay for it? I know that’s kind of a lot, but it could be worth it!” She tried her best to sound encouraging.

His face was unreadable. He took a calculated breath before shaking his head and standing back up from the fence.

 _Oh I fucked up. Shit!_ She panicked. “Ah, well even getting a part time job can be tough now. Especially having to balance schoolwork and stuff. I’m sure if your parents knew how passionate you were about horses they might help yo-” 

“No.”

She choked. Being vocally cut off by him was like driving a car into a bollard.

‘ _I already work two jobs. Purah pays me for this and the other has a flexible schedule. It wasn’t meant to be, so I’m not bothered by it.’_

She frowned watching his hands work through the air. The way his wrists snapped suggested he was more irritated than he was letting on.

‘ _It was selfish of me to ask Purah to take her in.’_ He looked out towards the brown mare prancing towards her white companion. ‘ _She shouldn’t even pay me for this._ ’

The sloppy movements on that last comment made her think it was a thought he didn’t mean to express. She watched his face again. He looked tired.

Without warning, he leaned down and scooped up his duffle bag from off the ground. Slinging it over one shoulder, he shot her a quick ‘ _I better get to it, then”_ before departing from the fence line.

Her blood was cold. Heart pounding against her ribs with regret, she should have known better. _Why the fuck did I tell him to get a job!? I don’t even have a job! Hylia forbid-_ Zelda berated herself for her insensitivity before realizing she was about to make the same mistake twice. Without a second though, she lunged from the fence and grabbed his arm.

“Link, wait!” 

He flinched at her sudden contact, but stopped obediently. 

She held on like he would run away otherwise. “I’m sorry. That was rude of me.” Bottom lip between her teeth, she scanned the ground around them as if it was hiding a clue of what to say. “I know it can be really disheartening when you can’t follow your own path. Especially if it’s for arbitrary reasons like money or parental permission… My dad didn’t want me studying biology. He almost forbade me until my mom finally decided to stand up for me about it. So um… if there’s anything we can help you with I know Sidon and I will have your back. Mipha and Urbosa, too.”

She was looking everywhere but his face. A cold chill crawled down her spine, bristling out across her skin. The thought of just turning and running crossed her mind before she felt something warm against her cheek. Her chin was gently guided up, forcing her to look him in the eyes. His smile was gentle. Her body went numb. 

“Thanks, Zel.” 

His voice was warm honey. She could feel his thumb lightly graze her cheek before he released her. Tingling sparks lingered on her skin. He had barely touched her, yet she felt so unraveled. _Goddesses._ Her fingers traced the ghosted remains of contact as she watched him walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Purah's advice came from my heart. Work hard, but don't give yourself burnout because it is a very difficult thing to pull yourself out of. Be conscious of your mental state and remember self care is very important <3 
> 
> Also, poor Link is broke af.


	9. Mixed Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a beach episode! And Zelda has a lot of feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg I'm so sorry for the delay. I usually do the bulk of my writing on the weekends but I was BOOKED. I've barely had time to breathe all week and I stayed up till 3am trying to get this together. Wasn't a smart move. I was exhausted all day at work. BUT I wrote a "beach episode" so that's fun. 
> 
> I didn't do a full proof read like I usually do, so I apologize for the weirdness I've inevitably left in. It starts out very stream of consciousness-y. But Zelda's got some feelings bottled up that she needs to work through.

If Link held any disdain for her at all, he didn’t show it. He greeted her with a smile Monday morning, like always. They chatted in class, outside of class, and even studied for their test together. Something about it felt so natural, like he had always been part of her life.

But with the growing familiarity came bouts of impulsive need. She just wanted to touch him. And for Hylia’s sake she couldn’t understand _why_. She was growing more aware of how close they were when they sat next to each other. Wanted to reach out and fix his hair when it got disheveled after their laughing fits. She wanted to trace her finger across the scar on his hand and ask how he got it.

What’s worse is he unconsciously fueled her. There was something about the way his eyes lit up when he saw her. The way he would lean in close to point at a passage in her book. Or how he would wave his hand in her personal space to get her attention so he could sign. But the worst was when she would catch him watching her. His eyes were full of reverence when he thought she wasn’t looking.

He was never predatory. Never overstepping boundaries or acting in a way that would suggest an ulterior motive. It was strictly platonic affection and it was driving her nuts. Of course she appreciated the respect he showed her, but something about it conflicted with the sneaking suspicion that plagued the back of her mind: that the lewd, kinky photos stored in her phone were of him.

It was thrilling to consider there was a rougher side to him. A side oozing with sex appeal and lust. But something about it was also terrifying. As if it discredited the friendship they had built by living a double life. But this “double life” would be something incredibly personal. None of her friends openly talked about sex or sexual habits. That kind of personal information doesn’t need to be put on the table to validate friendships. So why did it bother her so much?

They weren’t flirting with each other. Being sassy sure, but that just comes with gaining a certain level of comfort. But even if they were, would that make a difference? If she learned it was his account would it really affect anything? Why should it? He’s never lied to her. Been reluctant to admit some things, yes, but he was always honest. She felt safe around him. Always felt like she could be herself. So what was she afraid of? 

That he would learn she spent nights under her bed lusting over the contours of a photographed body? That, despite the uncertainty, her fantasies began involving him regardless? That she melted at the sound of his voice? Or maybe she was just terrified of admitting what these feelings really meant.

They had a good thing going and she didn’t want to tarnish it. So she bottled it up. Tucked it away in her pocket like a secret. _I’ll worry about it later_. It echoed in her mind like a mantra.

She said it to herself after he passed her a test packet and their hands touched. She said it when he zipped her backpack shut when she forgot and had already slung it over her shoulder. She said it on her way to Sidon’s for Friday movie night. Said it again as Link sat in the same spot as last time. Again as she threaded her fingers through his hair. And once more when her ministrations once again lulled him to sleep.

She and Sidon were more careful this time. Making sure not to pull his hair or jostle him awake once the credits began rolling. Instead she watched Sidon scoop him up like a child and place him in his room. She followed him halfway if only to get a quick glimpse of his personal space. But the result was unfulfilling. A quick peek made it clear he owned little to nothing. Just some bedding, a chest, and what looked like some climbing gear before Sidon was shutting the door, terminating her view.

“I know that movie was about sharks, but I really want to go swimming now.”

Zelda watched him blankly.

“Oh, I’ll ask the group chat! We should go down to the lake tomorrow!” Sidon was already typing on his phone before the words were fully out of his mouth. “It’ll be great! We haven’t had the full group together yet. Tomorrow’s supposed to be really warm, too.”

She watched her phone as the group chat lit up. Everyone was quick to confirm except Revali. He had archery in the morning, but said he would arrive as soon as he was finished. Words escaped her lips before she could stop them.

“Link’s not in this group chat.”

Her face was on fire. _SHIT I didn’t mean to say that out loud._ Zelda tried to calm herself with a few deep breaths. Sidon was too glued to his phone to notice her distress.

“I don’t want his phone blowing up when he’s actually asleep. I’ll drag him with me in the morning. Or like, slide a note under his door in case he wakes up before me?”

“Ah. Okay.”

“Aw man, I’m gunna wear my new swim trunks tomorrow! This is going to be so much fun!”

She almost choked. _Swim trunks. Swimming. They’re gunna be shirtless. Shirtless…_ her mind was spinning with seductive photos all sporting an abdominal scar. It was making her dizzy.

“Can’t wait to see it, Sidon! I’ll see you tomorrow morning then!” She did her best to not sound strained.

Sidon did his trademark flex at her before she turned to leave. Her mind was on the fritz the whole walk back. Slowly dragging herself to bed, she attempted to quell the storm in her head. _It will be fine. We’re all just going swimming. Everyone will be there… and he’ll be shitless._ She sighed. _I’ll worry about it later._

* * *

“The only time I’ve ever heard you fuss about your outfit is when it’s to complain about what your father requested you to wear for formal gatherings,” Urbosa stated flatly, side eyeing her friend as they walked. “Something you want to tell me?” 

Zelda grimaced down at her feet, bunching up her swimsuit cover up in her fists self-consciously. “First of all, he did not _request_ that I wear those outfits. He _demanded_.”

Urbosa rolled her eyes.

“Second, I did not fuss this morning! I just… wanted a second opinion.”

“Hmm, sure. Because you’ve always cared about how you look in front of your friends,” she sang with sarcasm.

Zelda scoffed. “I never look like a slob when I’m with you guys!”

“You always look nice, yes. But I think you were going for something a bit nicer today.” She flicked her wrists a few times in a playful gesture, hands level with Zelda’s chest.

She could feel her cheeks warm as she stretched the fabric of her cover further across her chest. Her antics brought out a hearty laugh from her taller friend.

“Relax, Little Bird. You look lovely,” she hummed as they turned onto a thin, dirt path. “Just keep your head above the water.”

Zelda glared at her friend who only winked before pushing the leaves of a large bush aside. The brush lined the lake in a thick parameter. There was an “official” swimming/boating area a half-mile away, so the paths to the lake from any other side weren’t well maintained. But it was nice this way. Helped to hide this token spot from the students who would trash and abuse it. 

They shoved through a few more bushes before the dirt path opened up into a sizeable alcove amongst the trees. A small wooden dock jutted out into the water on the far right. The water line pulled back in a large circle to the left. Daruk sat in an inner tube in the shallow waters, talking animatedly to Mipha who sat back next to him.

“Sav’aaq!” Urbosa raised her hand in greeting, quickly catching their attention.

“Hey! So glad you made it!” Daruk’s excited movements caused his inner tube to start spinning.

“Urbosa! Zelda! Come on in! The water is lovely this morning,” Mipha cooed. She sat up and lightly brushed the water in front of her, creating a steady stream of ripples.

“ZEL!!!”

In the distance behind Mipha, two long red arms waved rapidly out of the water. She couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of Sidon trying to propel himself up like a dolphin, yelling an incoherent greeting from afar. She waved back, ready to yell a response when she noticed a third arm sprouting up out of the water. The words died in her throat.

Urbosa must have made a “come here” motion behind her because Sidon suddenly shot two thumbs up into the air before thrusting both arms down. His left hand grabbed Link’s head on the way, dunking him under before diving below the surface himself. He swam forward rapidly until he made it to the shallow waters where he could stand.

He pranced forward and scooped Zelda up into a hug. “I’m so glad you made it! Now get in here!!”

“AGH! Thanks! I just- need to take off my cover up first,” she choked out.

Sidon dropped her with a big smile. She took a few wheezing breaths before grabbing the hem of her cover and stripping it clean from her body to reveal a white two-piece swimsuit. The top was strapless, held together in the center with a golden circular clip with the triforce engraved into it. A countering blue and gold triangular pattern embellishing the lower lining of the fabric. The bottoms mirrored the top: white fabric with the triangle pattern running in a thin strip across the top. An extra cut of white draped down over the rest like a skirt.

Link’s head popped back out of the water then. As soon as his eyes met Zelda, he froze. She wasn’t overly delicate or muscular. Very average in build, but there was something about the way her hair bellowed behind her shoulders that accented her curves. It gave elegance to the arc of her shoulders, the slope of her stomach, and the lean expanse of leg that supported her. Something in the way her skin shined in the light that made everything about her look soft and smooth. She was perfect.

He was lost in a trance until Mipha’s voice pulled him back.

“OH ZEL! Your swimsuit is so cute!! Where did you get it?” Mipha reached her arms forward like she wanted to touch it. 

“Ah- I don’t remember. I got it a while ago but never wore it until now. I’ll let you know as soon as I can recall!” She smiled apologetically, cheeks dusting pink from the attention.

“You look like you could model for a magazine in that! If you want I could make you some jewelry to accessorize it with,” Daruk chimed in happily.

“That’s a great idea! Urbosa you should do a shoot with Zel!” Sidon pumped his arms in excitement.

“Aw, thank you but I don’t think I’m cut out for modeling.” She closed her eyes, waving her hand in front of her face like she was trying to dissipate the compliments. She held her eyes shut until she heard movement in the water.

Zelda gulped. Calming her breathing, she muttered to herself inwardly. _Stay calm. Don’t freak out in front of your friends. Just glance at his stomach then look at his face. Don’t stare if there’s a scar. You’ll look crazy and have to explain yourself._ She braced herself and opened her eyes.

Link was walking into the shallows as he signed to her. His hands moved smoothly in front of his chest… that was covered up with a shirt. _Oh fuck me. Of course he wears a fucking shirt in the water. For Hylia’s sa- oh no._ He was watching her expectedly. She hadn’t paid any attention to his hands just now.

“Wh-what?” She muttered.

He blinked, a bit confused, but quickly returned to a more neutral expression as he signed again.

‘ _I said I think you can do it. Especially if Urbosa is the photographer.’_

“OH! Um... Th-thank you! It’s still very much out of my comfort zone, though.” She combed her fingers through her hair in a half-nervous half-bashful manner. She almost forgot anyone else was there until Urbosa’s voice bellowed behind her.

“I don’t know about you all, but I’d rather sit around in the water than stand around in the dirt!” She hastily kicked off her shoes and strut towards the dock. Setting her drink down on the wood, she pulled the deflated tube out from under her arm and began inflating it.

They watched her for a beat before excitement got the best of Sidon again. He whipped around at breakneck speed and grabbed Link by the shoulders. “OF COURSE! Let’s race to that rock over there!” He spun his friend around and pointed at a large rock jutting up from the water off in the distance. “First one there is king of the rock! GO!!!”

Sidon lunged forward and began swimming like this was one of his swim meets. Link threw his hands out signing profanities before jumping in after him. Mipha gasped at the two, reaching a hand out towards them as they departed. 

“BE CAREFUL! There’s bound to be other rocks in the water around it! Oh geez.” She watched them with hands clenched over her chest.

Daruk was cracking up as his tube began spinning him in the other direction.

“Those two are so reckless. Someone’s going to get hurt.”

Urbosa dropped her inflated tube into the water before taking a seat in it. “Mipha, honey, they’ll be fine. I’ve seen them do dumber shit than this, let them have fun.”

Finally not the center of attention, Zelda took a minute to breathe. She watched her friends banter as Sidon and Link raced through the deep water. Mipha made another worried noise, eyes never leaving those two. _Oh, that’s right. He’s their childhood friend, so Mipha…_ her eyes went wide as the obvious dawned on her. Tiptoeing to the water, she snuck a peak at Mipha’s face. 

On the surface, she looked concerned. But getting to know Link these past few weeks taught her how to read deeper into someone’s eyes and by Goddess she could see it. The slightest hint of a blush painted her cheeks as her eyes shimmered with well-nurtured infatuation. 

Zelda suddenly felt warm, but not just in her face. It started as an acidic eruption from her stomach that bubbled up her esophagus. She knew this feeling well. It had engulfed her many times when she was younger. Always when hearing her friends and other children boast about the wild and adventurous things their parents let them get away with each weekend.

It was Jealousy.

She shook her head, dispersing her feelings like an Etch A Sketch. _Jealous? NO! Why jealous? I have nothing to be jealous about!_ It sounded more and more ridiculous each time the damn word repeated itself within her inner monologue. Cold water suddenly dashed up her side, fomenting a small shout of surprise from her lips.

Urbosa chucked, dipping her hand in the water again like a threat. A knowing glinting twinkled in her eyes. Zelda stuck out her tongue before splashing some water back. It was a pathetic attack that barely reached the Gerudo’s ankles, but she gasped out nonetheless. They quickly devolved into laughter as they continued their little water war.

Mipha suddenly jumped to her feet. “SIDON! BE CAREFUL! YOU COULD SLIP!!”

Sidon crawled up on the rock and threw his hands up in the air victoriously. Link’s dirty-blond head bobbed just in front of the rock before ducking around to the other side. They could hear Sidon trying to yell something back to them when Link suddenly sprang up and shoved Sidon aside and into the water. His arms flailed wildly in the air before he went under.

“AH! CAREFUL!” Mipha practically clawed the side of her face with her fingers.

Even from this distance, you could tell Link was laughing. He threw his arms up, mocking Sidon’s victory as his friend’s head popped back up. He was laughing too, completely unfazed.

“Goddess, they’re going to give me heart failure,” Mipha moaned into her hands. She wiped her palms across her eyes and forehead before daring to glance back at the two knuckleheads. She made an audible choking sound before yelling.

“SIDON! NO!!! SIDON PUT HIM DOWN!”

Sidon had climbed up the back of the rock like Link had. But instead of shoving him off, he used his height to his advantage and hosted his friend above him in the air. They were both still laughing until Sidon unceremoniously tossed Link like a beach ball.

“SIDON DON’T THROW HIM OH MY GODDESS!!” Mipha shrieked before diving into the water.

Daruk was doubled over, absolutely losing it. Tears of joy spilled from his eyes as his chest heaved. Even Urbosa couldn’t contain herself as her boisterous laughter rocked her inner tube so hard she had to hold onto the dock to keep it from spinning. Zelda was on her knees. Holding her ribs desperately as she cackled so much it was hard to breath. She didn’t stop until Mipha reappeared, basically dragging Link by his arm into the shallows.

“You didn’t hit any rocks or anything did you?

‘ _No, Mipha I’m fine.’_

“Did you crank your neck when you hit the water?”

‘No. _I’m fine._

“Any cuts?”

‘ _Mipha.’_

She grabbed his arm and examined it for damage. Moving to his face and other arm as he tried to pull back and sign at her.

“Did you swallow any water? This is a lake, you really don’t want that in your stomach or lungs.”

‘ _I’m fine.’_

She brushed aside his wet hair to check his forehead.

 _Oh my Goddess she just keeps TOUCHING him._ Zelda’s blood was boiling. Mipha was just being overprotective, sure, but she just felt so AWARE of how much her friend kept touching his skin. She kept grabbing his arm. Reaching for his face. Resting a hand on his collarbone. And by Goddess it unnerved her.

‘ _Mipha, I said I’m fine!’_

“Sidon should know better! It’s not right to _throw_ people.”

‘ _Mipha.’_

She kept rambling. Her voice rhythmically spiking to the cadence of her words.

‘ _Mipha.’_

She wasn’t listening and muttered something about cuts again when she reached for the hem of his shirt.

“MIPHA!” Link grabbed her shoulders and pushed her out at arms length as he yelled.

Everyone went quiet, watching the two just stare at each other. Blue eyes filled with boiling frustration against yellow filled with surprise and concern. Zelda held her breath. She watched Link’s face closely. He looked like he had a million things to say. But the longer he held Mipha’s gaze the more his features softened. 

Finally his lips moved. It was barely a whisper, but he breathed out a legato “I’m fine,” before Sidon sprang from the water behind his sister.

“WOO! That was fun!”

Link carefully released her shoulders. She gave him a small nod, questions suspended in her irises, but ultimately decided scolding her brother was more important. As soon as her back was turned, Link retreated. He slowly moved towards Urbosa, dropping heavily in the water beside her before cranking his neck up to give her a look that screamed ‘nobody listens to me. Look at what I put up with!’

The Gerudo’s cackling began drowning out Mipha’s concerns. So much so that even Daruk began snickering at their antics. Sidon didn’t seem remorseful in any way, shape, or form. His sister eventually had to accept defeat anyway.

* * *

Their lake party was pretty tame after that. A lot more casual swimming, more playful conversations, and finally some chill lounging in the shallows. At some point Link crawled between Zelda and Urbosa. He lay on his back with his eyes closed, looking comfortable and at peace. It made her chest warm to watch.

Mipha kept glancing over at him from where she sat next to Daruk. A convenient spot lay vacant to her left. It shouldn’t have made her happy. Nothing about that should have made her smile. But it did. Zelda brought her legs to her chest so she could discreetly hide her face in her arms. _Does this make me a bad friend?_ Her eyes drank in another glimpse to her right.

Link was oblivious to their turmoil. She wanted to grab his arm like Mipha had. Pull him closer and draw the hem of his shirt up his chest. She wanted to toss the garment unceremoniously into the water and be the one scrutinizing his body. She wanted to comb her fingers through his wet bangs to slick them back out of his face. She even wanted to curl up next to him and rest her head in the crook of his neck. But instead she just watched. 

Urbosa grabbed her phone from off the dock and began tapping through her memo boards. Eyes never lifting from her device she casually asked the group, “anyone have any fun or interesting ideas for a photo shoot? I don’t want to reuse outfits or props just yet so my arsenal is limited and I need ideas.” 

“I could always craft you some accessories if you wanted to use something new. I’ve been working on a couple earring sets, but I can fit in a few side projects if need be.” Daruk nodded as he spoke. 

“That’s very sweet of you, but I don’t think I should photograph my client in nothing but jewelry… at least not yet.”

Sidon snorted and Mipha looked absolutely appalled. Zelda took a quick side-glance at Link. He looked the same. Eyes shut and perfectly content. She could tell he was listening, but he had no reaction whatsoever.

Sidon's voice piped up. “So you need more of a theme?”

Urbosa finally looked up from her phone. “Yes. Something easy to work off of that I could preferably not spend a ton of extra money trying to fabricate.”

“What about studying? We all have plenty of books and pens and stuff,” Daruk offered. 

“Not bad. I’ll make a note of that one.”

Sidon splashed his hands in the water a few times before offering, “We’re swimming right now! Maybe swimming or water themed?”

“I’d prefer to do the photo shoot at my house. For privacy sake.”

Mipha tapped her chin. “Doesn’t Revali owe you a favor? You could ask him to pick something up if you need it.” 

Urbosa’s eyes sparkled. “You’re right.” Her smile grew into something sinister as she thought. Link opened an eye at her in bored acknowledgement before closing it again. “Oh that gives me some good ideas, but what about something I can do more immediately?” 

Zelda’s thoughts were spinning. The OnlyFandom images playfully danced with her fantasies. “Hmmmmm,” she hummed, trying to pinpoint something. _Anything_.

“OH!” She sat up and smiled. “What about something celebration themed? Like for a birthday or something? But you could take the photos in your kitchen with baked goods. Bake a cake or cookies or cupcakes? Or maybe just do a baking themed thing? You can then share said baked goods with all of us as a ‘thank you’ for the great idea!”

Urbosa looked impressed. “That’s clever! I like that! Making a note now.”

Her grin grew wide. Pride radiated from her chest until she felt the sudden pressure or eyes on her back. She took another glance at Link. He was looking up at her with an unreadable expression. It caught her off guard and she squirmed under his gaze. But he simply blinked once before glancing towards Urbosa. She wasn’t certain of it, but he almost looked interested or intrigued? Maybe she was thinking too much into it.

“Hey Zelda,” Urbosa sang with a hint of mischief.

“Hmm?”

“You’ve seen my work. Is there anything specific you think I should incorporate into-”

“FRET NO LONGER! Everyone’s favorite friend has arrived!” Revali burst theatrically through the bushes behind them, bowing dramatically with his bow still in hand.

Daruk through his arm up in greeting. “HEEEY! Took you long enough!”

“Fashionably late, but the archery field is pretty far from here. Trek took a bit longer than expected. But I have a neat trick I want to show… YOU!”

Revali was fine until he noticed Link in the water. He practically screamed that last word in sheer astonishment. Link blankly looked up at him. Thinking for a moment before his eyes opened wide in realization. He sat up and made a gesture of recognition at Revali like they were neighbors in their hometown or something.

‘ _Hey! Long time no see. How’s that trick shot coming along?’_

“ _YOU_ don’t get to ask me about _that_!” Revali was sneering. “Why are you even here!?”

‘ _School. Why are you here?’_ His face was lit with sarcasm.

“Oh shut up, smartass!”

Link merely chuckled. He was clearly more amused than offended. Zelda blinked between them before remembering something Revali had said before. Her mouth opened wide in a gasp before jutting a finger out at her feathered friend. 

“OH, Revali! Did he beat you in one of your matches this summer?”

Revali’s face went red. 

‘ _More like he almost shot me so I gave him a lesson on how to actually hit a target.’_

“Oh my Goddess,” Zelda spat like a curse as she tried not to burst out in laughter.

Revali’s feathers ruffled. “Well what were you doing out in the Hebra mountains?!” 

‘ _Apparently awaiting my destiny to teach someone how to shoot trick shots.’_ He shrugged nonchalantly as Sidon started snickering.

“FINE! If you’re feeling so bold, I challenge you!”

Link rolled his eyes. Daruk scoffed and waved his hand dismissively.

“Really Rav? You’re going to harass the little guy?”

From a small bag at his hip, Revali tossed a few chunks of wood with painted targets out into the water. Taking a deep breath, he raised his bow and let loose three rapid-fire shots. Each arrow sank into one of the floating planks, two arrows made it into the center ring and the third was just barely outside of it.

He puffed out his chest victoriously and raised an eyebrow at Link. His opponent rolled his eyes again and lifted out of the water. Slowly making his way across the dock, Link stopped a foot away and held out his hand. Revali just glared at it.

An exasperated sigh left his mouth before he signed, ‘ _I need your bow.’_

Revali scoffed. Probably out of embarrassment at forgetting the obvious, but he played it off as annoyance. Slapping the bow into his hand more aggressively than necessary, he took a step back to watch. 

Link hastily snatched three arrows from the quiver at Revali’s hip. He threaded all three at once before taking aim. Revali opened his mouth to protest, but before the air could leave his lungs Link released the string. All three arrows sank into the center rings of the floating wooden planks. His beak hung open in astonishment.

Link casually stuck the bow back in his opponent’s hand before smiling and walking away. Grabbing his towel, he scrubbed his hair with it before looping it over his shoulders.

‘I _’m gunna go make some lunch. I’ll see you guys later.’_ He picked up his water bottle and turned to leave. He stopped just at the vegetation. Turning towards the group one more time, he smirked before signing at Revali. ‘ _And keep working on that trick shot. Practice makes perfect.’_

He was out of sight before Revali could scream at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mipha still likes him. Zelda is in denial that she likes him. Sidon loves him. Urbosa likes to embarrass him. Revali is annoyed as all hell at him. And Daruk just wants to make beautiful jewelry. 
> 
> Link probably just wants a nap.


	10. Old Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda's insecurities finally prompt her to ask questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish there was a better way to say thank you to everyone than just posting new chapters. You're all wonderful and your comments warm my heart <3 Thank you so much for sticking with me through 10 chapters!!! 
> 
> Zelda has a lot of feelings in this chapter. I'll let you read and give you commentary below.

_This is so stupid. I should turn back now._ Zelda’s feet trudged through the tall grass preceding the dirt path that led to the laboratory. There was so much tension in her shoulders. _He’s probably not even there. I’ll look like an idiot._

She huffed and puffed at herself, but never bothered to slow down. She was on a mission. An aimless one. _Goddess, fuck me!_ She wanted to curse out and blame Mipha for this, but she knew that was wrong. _I shouldn’t even be upset. I don’t even know WHY I’m upset! Fuck._ She nervously licked her lips and tasted denial.

Yesterday had been wonderful. Zelda thoroughly enjoyed their excursion out at the lake. Her friends were a delight to be around and Link had fit in so seamlessly. There was an aching disappointment at not being able to seem him shirtless, but Goddesses he CHOSE to lay by her. Out of everyone, even Sidon, he made it a point to be near her.

Of course she could be overthinking this. It may not have been as intentional as she so deeply wanted to believe it was. But the look on Mipha’s face… She was such a sweet girl. Very smart and passionate. Absolutely beautiful, too. You’d have to be a fool to try and deny it. There wasn’t a damn thing wrong with her, so it made Zelda’s heart stutter that somebody could possibly have chosen her over the Zora princess.

They had spent an extra couple of hours at the lake after Link departed. Revali took some time to unruffle his feathers, but was enjoyable company once he calmed down. He got over himself enough to actually do what Link had recommended and continue practicing. And sure enough, by the end of the hour he was sinking bull’s-eyes with a clean consistency. There was no way in Hylia he would ever admit Link was right, so she didn’t push her luck taunting him about it. 

Mipha had offered to host everyone for dinner. It was a generous offer, but all Zelda wanted was a shower. It seemed Urbosa and Revali felt the same. Daruk had been excited, though. He promised to arrive with drinks which delighted Mipha to no end. She thanked him relentlessly for it. That was the start of her undoing.

She had barely stepped out of the shower before her phone began blowing up with messages from Sidon. Whatever Daruk had brought over, it must have been either caffeinated or alcoholic because the tall Zora was on a photo rampage. She received picture after picture of him flexing by the tv, him and Daruk making funny faces, Mipha holding up a wrapped package of raw fish above her head like a trophy, and finally his chin on Link’s shoulder. His smiling face winking at the camera as Link stuck out his tongue, eyes half-lidded in annoyed boredom.

He sent her a photo of Link and Mipha cooking together. Both sporting comfortable smiles as they each handled a different part of the meal. A few minutes later it was followed up by a video of Link and Mipha lifting their skillets from the stove. His face was lit with humor and encouragement as she looked back at him, nervous but accepting of his challenge. Sidon and Daruk chanted as the two cooks took readied stances and flipped the skillet contents into the air. Quickly swapping places, they caught their partner’s food in their own pan.

Only a few morsels were lost in the process, but Mipha’s mouth broke open into an amazed gasp. Her eyes sparkled before she threw a fist in the air in triumph then pointed down with excitement. Link laughed wholeheartedly. He playfully bumped her shoulder with his as she gasped out “I can’t believe that worked. We did it! Look! The fish is even intact!”

The video cut off abruptly as Sidon began shaking the camera in his excitement. Him and Daruk screaming like it was a sport’s festival. The moment had been so genuine. So pure. She was missing out, but even worse, this was all conflicting with her earlier feelings of triumph. Had she read the situation all wrong?

Zelda sat on her bed, replaying the video over and over again. She watched Link’s face as carefully as she could. He looked so happy. Everything about him was loose and genuine. Her heart became acidic. She dropped her phone onto her bed and crawled into her library cave. Dragging out her math textbook, she tried to ignore the buzzing above her head. But the onslaught of new messages was relentless.

When she finally caved, she had a full album of shit to look through. Sidon really went overboard, basically giving her a full play by play of their night. She had pictures of their meal, candid photos of conversations, Mipha holding board games, Daruk winning the board game as everyone yelled, Daruk picking out which movie to watch off of a large dvd rack, and finally photos of them starting the feature. Link sat between Sidon and Mipha. The smaller Zora curled up tightly against his side on the couch. They all looked so content.

She would admit it to no one, but she went to sleep that night with a stray tear rolling down the bridge of her nose.

So here she was. Trudging across campus in a confused, upset, frustrated haze. She really didn’t know what she wanted or why she felt so compelled to do this. An innocent walk for air had impulsively turned into attempted stalking so quickly. _Goddess, this is SO STUPID!_ She pulled her palms down across her face, feet slowing to a stop once she reached the fence line.

She took a deep breath and lone behold, there he was. Still in his climbing gear, Link was out towards the back of the field brushing the brown Akkalan mare. She stood still for him. Her head held high and proud as a white mare vied for his attention.

* * *

She wasn’t sure how long she stood there watching. There was no valid reason to interrupt his work. Even if she did, there wasn’t anything in particular she could think to say. Luckily he stayed ignorant to her gaze.

Link finished brushing down the brown horse and moved to the white one. The bright mare was so eager to be pampered, nosing his shoulder affectionately and presenting her side to him without prompting. He moved with a fluidity marked by practice and skill. His reach was calculated as he worked to perfect the contours of her coat.

 _Wish I was a horse…_ She bit her tongue to stifle her own surprise. The sudden thought gave her whiplash. _Oh Goddess I should just leave._ But she didn’t. Before she knew it, her legs were taking her forward. 

It was uncanny: floating through the air like dandelion fluff with only a vague recognition of your body moving beneath you. She was no longer bound to skin. Along for the ride as autopilot brought her close enough to see a bead of sweat gliding down his flexing bicep. Her hips found purchase on the end of a water trough as she watched him.

She had been so quiet that Link flinched when he finally noticed her. Dropping the brush into a nearby bucket, he let out a breathy laugh as he lifted his hands to sign.

‘ _Well aren’t you stealthy today? Here to see Purah?_ ’

She watched the way the corners of his eyes crinkled as he smiled. A bead of sweat dropped from the edge of his eyebrow. Her gaze followed its cascading path down his jaw and neck until it vanished below the hem of his shirt. She gulped.

“Ah. I was actually in the area and thought I might come by to… see the horses…” It sounded more like a question than a statement. Zelda kicked herself inwardly as she forced a pleasant smile across her face.

He watched her carefully. It was obvious something was off. No matter how hard she tried, she had no poker face in front of him. But instead of prying he signed a quick ‘ _well they’re clean now, so this is the best time to try to pet them’_ before grabbing his supplies and disappearing inside the small stable.

She bit her lip and looked up towards her new companion. The white mare took a cautious step towards Zelda.

“Hey sweetie,” she cooed. “You look so lovely now that you’ve been brushed!”

The mare’s ears swiveled a few times before she threw her head up playfully. Clearly basking at the compliment.

“Oh aren’t you a diva,” Zelda giggled. She felt some of the tension leave her body as she reached a hand forward towards the horse.

A single snort was the response.

“Oh, please!!” She was pouting.

Before she could make another move, Link reappeared. He peeled his gloves off before taking Zelda’s outreached hand into his own. His touch was so light, but the sensation of warm, calloused skin against her own had her reeling. He gently bent her wrist until her palm was up and dropped a small sugar cube into the center of her hand.

She felt like a drunk, chasing after his touch as he relinquished his grip. But before she could make a fool of herself the mare’s eyes lit up with glee. Two quick paces brought the horse’s mouth to her hand, eagerly nibbling for the treat.

“Oh, you’re beautiful!” She stroked the mare’s face. “Food motivated but beautiful!” _Like someone else I know._ She smiled despite her intrusive thoughts.

A quick side-glance made her heart stutter. Link was idly watching her. A comfortable smile adorned his features, much like the ones from the photos Sidon had sent. _From last night. Right…_

She wanted this moment to hold. To freeze in stasis until her mind was done murmuring incomprehensible static. But the Goddesses never let her off so easy. The mare quickly realized she wasn’t hiding any more goodies. The large animal gave her hand one last nudge before skulking off to go find something else to chew on.

It was just her and Link now. No distractions. She gulped again.

“I um… I hope this isn’t too forward,” she spoke, eyes glued to the retreating horse. “But why don’t you talk much? With your voice?”

The silence was suffocating. She worried her bottom lip with her teeth before mustering the courage to turn towards him. He stood there with his arms crossed as he considered it. Finally answering with a simple shrug a quick sweep of his hand.

‘ _Habit.’_

She deadpanned. _How is he so fucking casual about this omg?_

Link seemed satisfied with his answer. He showed no signs of distress or discomfort. Simply sat down in the grass adjacent to her like it was no big deal. 

“Habit?” She glowered down at him in disbelief.

His eyes were on the horses, but he looked up to meet her gaze and nodded.

 _He looks like a fucking puppy, Hylia have mercy!_ Zelda scrubbed a hand across her face.

“Sorry. That… that wasn’t the answer I was expecting.”

‘ _What were you expecting?’_

Her face heated. “I don’t know! I don’t want to assume anything! Goddess I shouldn’t have asked. I’m sorry!” She wore her embarrassment on her sleeves. Leaning forward, she hid her head in her hands.

Link chuckled below her. She felt a shoe gingerly kick at her leg. He wanted her attention. She grumbled halfheartedly at him before peeking an eye out from between two fingers. The smirk he bore was deadly. 

‘ _What? You come all the way out here to learn my secrets?’_

She could hear the venom in his words without it coming from his mouth.

“You are JUST like Urbosa!”

He laughed as she scoffed at him. Dodging her hand as she smacked at the air between them. He sat back on his hands and shot her a cheesy grin.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while. The horses raced each other in the distance. It gave Zelda just enough time to calm down. Sliding off the trough, she finally took a seat in the grass next to her friend.

“Sidon sent me photos of you all hanging out last night.”

‘ _Not surprised. He photographs everything.’_

“Hah. Yeah he does, doesn’t he?” She lolled her head over her shoulder to look at his face. “It looked like a lot of fun. I’m kind of bummed I missed it.”

Something shifted in his eyes. Something she couldn’t quite place.

‘ _Yeah, it was nice. You should come next time.’_

“Hmmm,” she hummed, thinking into his words. _No ‘I wish you were there’_ but a _‘come next time?’_ She pursed her lips in thought. Her next words needed to be calculated.

“You and Mipha made a great team in the kitchen! You were both really in sync for that food throwing trick.”

His hands didn’t move to reply. Link’s gaze kept with the horses as they trotted.

“Sidon said you’ve all known each other a long time. I can tell. You both compliment each other really well.” 

That brought his hands up.

Zelda waited with baited breath. But his hands heavily dropped back in his lap. 

“Link?”

She turned fully towards him and was met with something sour. He eyed her with the kind of suspicion your cat gives you when you try to lure it into a cat carrier. It made her stomach churn.

‘ _Did Revali put you up to this?’_

She blinked. “Up to what?”

‘ _Did Mipha put you up to this?’_

“What? No! Up to what?”

He glared at her.

“Goddess, Link! Up to WHAT!?” She practically spat in his face. Her own insecurities already had her on edge. She didn’t want to play this game.

They held each other’s gaze. Anger and confusion versus suspicion and annoyance. But the longer they locked eyes the more he melted. He looked tired again, like a soldier returning from a defeat.

“Link. I honestly don’t know what you’re talking about.”

‘ _I’m sorry.’_

“I’d like to say ‘it’s okay’ but I still don’t know why that made you upset?” 

‘ _She’s done it before.’_

“Done what? And who? Mipha?” This felt like assembling a picture-less puzzle.

He groaned as he wiped his face with his hands. Leaning back into the grass, his fingers laced into his bangs as he gripped his hair in frustration. He took a few moments to ground himself before lifting his hands into the air. 

‘ _You asked before why I don’t like to talk.’_

Zelda let out a silent sigh before nodding. Any answer from him was better than no answer at all. 

_‘My dad was always a competitive person, but he took a lot of pride in doing things by the book. I wanted to be like him for a while. Thrilled him to death, but I was too young to know any better.’_

‘ _He trained me to do a bunch of shit: fishing, riding, fighting, you name it. He was always sticking me in competitions and making me fight kids older and stronger than me. He always made me do it with what he called ‘honorable guidelines’ or something. Just a bunch of extra arbitrary rules of what I could or couldn’t do to make it more challenging. It was kind of fun until I started winning.’_

He scowled at his hands. His eyes traced the scar below his knuckle.

‘ _I always wanted to be friends with everyone. Tried to talk to them and tell them about the things I liked hoping they would like them too. But a six year old talking to a ten year old about koroks turned out to be a mistake. They ridiculed the shit out of me for it. Taunted me in and out of the ring that I was obsessed with fantasy. That I was an idiot for it.’_

_‘I thought my dad would help or at least be on my side. But no. He gave me long talks about holding my tongue and presenting myself as some chivalrous puppet. That everything I say has consequences and that they reflected upon the whole family.’_

Link dragged his hands over his eyes again. He held them there until colors danced behind his eyelids.

“I snapped, Zel,” his voice was heavy with guilt. “Their words got to me.” He let out a shaky exhale before talking again with his hands. ‘ _We sparred with dull blades, but the kid sharpened his before the match. Said just the right thing to make me lose focus and sliced my hand open. Then I just-’_ he made a lunging motion with his hand before watching it hang limply in the air. 

“You didn’t…?” Her question lingered heavily in the air.

He looked at her with sad eyes but shook his head.

‘ _I cut open his neck. My blade was dull, so it wasn’t overly serious. Just enough to get me banned from the circuit and warrant an ass kicking from my father. He let my hand gush blood the entire walk home. Nearly gave my mom a heart attack.’_

_‘After that he spat enough offhand comments at me about it being my fault that I just clammed up. He blamed my words so I didn’t use them anymore. I didn’t want him to have anything else to hold against me.’_

“That’s awful.” Zelda shifted in the grass to lie next to him. “They bullied a child into distress and then blamed the child? What kind of backwards ass thinking is that?”

‘ _They were children, too.’_

“They were old enough to know better!”

‘ _Doesn’t matter.’_

“It does though!” Her voice bellowed as she sat up. “Old habits may die hard, but surely you know we wouldn’t turn on you like that!”

‘ _Turn on me? Probably not. But that doesn’t mean anyone really listens.’_

“Link.”

Zelda’s voice was firm. Her hand sought his shoulder, squeezing in a silent question to look her in the eyes. He did so with reluctant obedience.

“I listen.”

He looked vulnerable as she peered down at him. Giving his shoulder another gentle squeeze, she waited patiently for him to internalize her words. He hesitated to sign. 

‘ _Is it… a problem I prefer to sign?’_

Her heart shattered. 

“What?! No! NO! Nononononono, that’s not what I meant!” She grabbed his hands out of the air and held them close to her chest. “Link, there’s nothing wrong with you signing! It’s endearing, honestly. I was just curious because you’re the first person I’ve met who can speak but prefers not to. I just have a bad habit of being overly nosey.”

A light smile ghosted his lips. He shook his head slowly as he pulled his hands back.

‘ _It’s definitely not the norm, so I get it. I gave up a lot of things to spite my father. I gave up speaking, gave up combat, I don’t enjoy archery unless I’m hunting alone. I save my voice for those I feel comfortable around.’_

He sat up slowly.

“Wait… You don’t enjoy archery but you can hit three moving objects with three arrows at the same time?”

Link shrugged. A small smirk fought to form in the corner of his lips. 

‘ _Not enjoying something isn’t the same as being bad at it.’_

That earned him a laugh. 

“Okay, fair enough.” She playfully shoved his shoulder before pulling her knees up to her chest. “So what does this have to do with Mipha?”

‘ _I’ve tried to talk to her numerous times. Really talk to her, like, one on one and with my voice. But I can’t get through to her.’_

Images of Mipha fawning over Link in the water flashed in her head. The look on Mipha’s face as she watched him swim with Sidon. The countless gush sessions Mipha spouted in the past like a lovesick child. 

“About… your feelings?” 

That flustered him.

Link groaned as he dropped back into the grass, palms pressed into his eye sockets. His nails dug slightly into his skin.

Zelda bit her lip. She knew it was a dumb thing to say, but she couldn’t stop it from falling from her lips. “She really likes you.” 

“I love her.”

Her skin went cold. Bile sloshed within her hollow shell, threatening to purge itself from its cage. Her lips went dry. “She… loves you too.”

“No.”

He sat up so quickly she had to flinch out of the way. The look on his face was filled with more emotion than she thought he was capable of. She could see it all: frustration, sadness, fear, determination, guilt…

‘ _I love her deeply, but not the way she loves me.’_

Zelda made a hesitant, confused noise, but he continued.

‘ _I know what she wants. She’s told me countless times. But it’s not anything I can give her.’_ He shook his head trying to find the right words. ‘ _I would kill a lynel for her. I love her… but like… platonically? The kind of protective love you should have for a sibling, I guess?’_

Link looked up at her pathetically. His eyes welled with the confused sadness of a pet left out in the rain. It was like being smacked in the gut with a sack of bricks.

“I see.” Her heart was thudding in her chest. It was still too soon to get her hopes up. “So you’ve told her this?”

‘ _Yes. And each time she acts like she understands, gets sad, pretends we’ve reached an understanding, and then later sends someone to come talk to me about it. Like there’s some magic buzz word that will change my feelings?!’_

“Do you… resent her for it?”

“ _Goddess, no. It’s just…”_

“Frustrating?” 

“Yeah…” he breathed it out like a sigh of relief. He needed someone to understand.

“Do you want me to talk to her for you?” 

“NO!” Link reared back like an animal under assault.

‘ _That will make things worse. Besides, it’s my problem so I need to handle it on my own.’_

“You’re allowed to ask for help. I’m her friend, too.” 

His shoulders relaxed as the bags under his eyes began to show again.

‘ _Thanks. Really… There are things she wants that I don’t and there are things I could never ask her to do. It’s not fair to either of us to force someone to change to make a relationship work. But it would be better if she heard that from me.’_

“That’s fair,” she mumbled, looking back out at the horses. “So why don’t you sleep much?”

Hearty laughter erupted from Link’s chest. A playful smirk graced Zelda’s face as she turned her head back over her shoulder.

‘ _So many questions today. Goddess, you’re relentless._ ’

“Hah! I told you I was nosey!” She winked before adding, “I like to know my friends. Call it a bad habit from my parents if you want, but the information always comes in handy.” 

‘ _You say that like a threat.’_

“Well if you get on my bad side, sure,” she muttered while stifling a laugh. “I’m joking! I just like being able to be helpful. I can’t help someone if I don’t know what’s bothering them.”

He seemed to consider it. With much skepticism, but still. 

‘ _I get night terrors a lot. It’s hard to get comfortable enough to rest easy. I thought the dorm rooms being small would help, but there’s something unnerving about being alone in an empty room.’_

 _It’s better with decorations._ _He probably can’t afford it._ She nodded at him.

Another comfortable silence fell upon them as they both began to relax. He was opening up to her more and more. Even growing increasingly verbal despite his communication preferences. She was honored, really. She finally let hope start to bubble in her chest.

“You fell asleep in my lap.” It came out as a whisper. She peeked to the side to find him smiling thoughtfully at her. Humor was back in his eyes.

‘ _Guess I’m comfortable around you.’_

It made her smile. “I’m glad.”

They watched the horses together for a while longer. Seated side by side until Link had to leave for his second job. They made their trek back to the heart of campus together. 

She hadn’t realized how whole he made her feel until the sight of him walking away left her empty. His presence was so warm and consuming. It made her want to manipulate time to keep him by her side. It was silly, really. Only a fool would stand in the middle of the sidewalk and watch their friend depart until they were completely out of view.

Her hand absently rose to her face. Fingers gingerly traced the outline of her lower lip. _Ah._ She could feel the expression she was making. _I must look like a fool. A fool with a crush…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got really sick in the middle of the week and had a really hard time reeling my focus in to write. I had a lot I wanted to get into this chapter and I think I did a so-so job trying to weasel it all in. Hopefully I did an okay job proof reading...
> 
> But WHEW we're finally getting Zelda to acknowledge her feelings. No spoilers or anything but Link's not totally oblivious to it. Not entirely convinced she likes him, but is at least picking up on a few cues. Finally poking some holes into each other's reservations. 
> 
> I imagine Zelda's mom being one of those people who ask a million pointed question. Not out of malice, but out of genuine curiosity. My mom does it to me and it's honestly hilarious. She just wants to know things so she'll ask eight different questions at once. Cracks me up! So I imagine it's rubbed off on Zelda a bit. She just wants to KNOW THINGS!!
> 
> Also I want you all to know that I love Mipha and I'm not trying to beat up on her. Having someone like you romantically when you really genuinely like them but under explicitly platonic circumstances is a very frustrating situation. It's not always easy to find people who understand or don't try to twist your words into something different.


	11. Baked Goods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Urbosa bakes some damn good cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current events have me VERY stressed atm so I spat out this chapter as a way of coping and keeping my mind busy. It's super short and it's not well proof read so I'm very sorry in advance!! It's more indulgent than anything. 
> 
> But thank you all so much for the 2000 clicks and all your kind words!! I can't express how much it means to me to see people actually enjoying something I'm making. I promise the next chapter will be fuller!

Zelda tapped her pencil on the desk idly as she waited. Her and Link usually arrived at morning bio like clockwork. Always Zelda first then Link five minutes later. But he was late today. Her eyes bore into the heads of her peers as they began to file in.

She furrowed her brows and continued tapping her impatient tune. _Is he sick? He seemed fine yesterday. Hmm… doubt it. There’s no way he slept in. Unless he actually fell asleep? Does he set alarms? Maybe I should text him…_ Her hand was halfway to her phone when he finally slipped through the door.

He looked entirely too pleased with himself, sauntering across the room in fitted athletic gear and something hanging out of his mouth. Zelda rolled her eyes as he slid into the chair next to her.

“What in Hylia have you been up to? And… is that a cookie??”

Link smiled with the baked good between his teeth. Digging through his backpack, he pulled out a small tupperware container and passed it over to her.

‘ _From Urbosa.’_

She eyed him a moment before popping open the lid. A small assortment of homemade cookies smiled up at her.

“Oh, right! I forgot I told her to bake stuff.”

Zelda held one of the frosted sugar cookies up for inspection.

“They look good. Kind of surprised it’s just white frosting. I expected her to decorate these more,” she mused. Turning it over a few times, she noticed Link eyeing it like a dog treat. “Let me guess… you already ate your whole container?”

He looked at her and whimpered. A pathetic pout pulled at the corners of his lips.

“Hylia give me strength,” she muttered before handing over the cookie.

All she saw was a messy flash of hands (in what she assumed was supposed to be a ‘thank you’) before he shoved the whole thing in his mouth. She just watched him. Food brought him so much joy. It was almost comedic. 

Finally content, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and shot her a playful look.

‘ _I went climbing really early this morning. Found some things I think you’d like!_ ’

Link whipped out his phone. Tapping the screen, he flipped it towards Zelda to reveal a photograph of a glowing blue rock against a crisp orange sunrise.

“OH GODDESS!!” Zelda practically yelled, grabbing both Link’s phone and hand so she could shove her face closer to the small device. “You found luminous stone?! Were you on campus? Is this nearby??”

Her irises sparkled with delight. She opened her mouth to spout more questions when Purah’s voice boomed at the front of the room.

“SNNAAAPP!! Eleven AM, kiddies! Open those books to page five hundred seventy six.”

Zelda’s jaw snapped shut. Slowly, she released her grasp on Link and sank back in her chair. _Right… class._ She had almost forgotten they weren’t the only two people in the room. _At least this is a short week. I think…_

She tossed her book open to today’s chapter and flipped open a small planner. Sure enough, Thursday and Friday were marked off as a holiday. Before she could close it, though, Link’s finger landed on the square that marked Thursday. She blinked before looking up to his face. 

His eyes were as blue as the sky. Full of hope and possibility. He moved to sign.

‘ _I was thinking about going camping. Do you want to come with me? We could take rock samples?’_

Zelda’s heart stopped.

“Camping? I-I’d love to.”

‘ _Awesome. We can go over the details later. I should have enough supplies for two people.’_

His grin reached his eyes as he signed. His attention quickly went back to Purah, but Zelda couldn’t help but stare. _What in Hylia did I just agree to?_ _Is this a casual outing? Is this a date?? Shit, what do I even bring?!_

She almost choked trying to remember how to breathe. Her chest filled with comfortable warmth. Turning back to her book, Zelda did her best to pull her focus back to the lesson. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t keep her mind off the image of her and Link lying under the stars, bathed in the light of the moon.

* * *

Zelda: Girl, these cookies are so good

Urbosa: Thank you!

Urbosa: But you should save a few for a second dessert! ;)

Zelda: wut?

Urbosa: I think they’ll taste even better when you see what they were a backdrop for >:)

Zelda: Wait… you already did the photo shoot??

Zelda: Didn’t I give you that idea like, two days ago?

Urbosa: I work well when inspired!

Urbosa: The shoot was already scheduled for Sunday, anyway. I just needed a theme.

Urbosa: Also Mondays are super lax for me, so I got my editing done quicker than expected…

Zelda: Damn…

Zelda: Can I be like you when I grow up?

Urbosa: HAHAHA

Urbosa: Careful what you wish for, Little Bird ;)

Zelda chucked at her phone. She had gotten into her pajamas early tonight and had her half-forgotten homework splayed out around her on the bed.

Urbosa: What do you think of having a get together at my place on Thursday?

Urbosa: I still have a ton of treats you guys need to eat

Zelda: You could always give them to Link?

Urbosa: Well, yeah. Of course I could, but I don’t want to be responsible for sending him to the hospital! <grimace emoji>

Zelda: LOL

Zelda: You should do it Wednesday night or Friday.

Zelda: I’d be down for those days.

Urbosa: OOOH~ my girl’s already got plans for the holiday???

Urbosa: Are you going on a date? ;)

Zelda: omg it’s not a date

“AH” Zelda froze after hitting send. _Shit._ She cursed at herself as she prepared for the inevitable onslaught.

Urbosa: !!!!!!!

Urbosa: My Little Bird finally flying the nest

Urbosa: Do we need to have a talk, sweetie? We can buy you some condoms

Zelda: URBOSA

Zelda: NO!!!!

Zelda: I’M JUST GOING CAMPING!!!

Zelda: ;A;

Urbosa: With who?

Zelda: Link

Urbosa: …

Urbosa: So we can go buy you some condoms

Zelda: OH MY GODDESS

She fought the urge to throw her phone across the room. The mirror on her small closet door showed her just how red her face was. She knew Urbosa was just teasing, but damn! She felt so flustered.

Her phone buzzed aggressively in her hand. She was reluctant to look, but ignoring her friend completely would only result in a whole new onslaught of messages. Zelda huffed out a sigh and sank back in her bed.

Urbosa: Honey, you and Mipha are NOT subtle

Urbosa: You expect me to believe the two of you running off into the woods together isn’t a date?

Urbosa: The two of you alone for a whole night doing what?

Urbosa: Taking photos of plants?

Urbosa: There are far more interesting things to be taking photos of

Urbosa: I WOULD KNOW!!! <camera emoji>

Zelda: We’re going to take rock samples <grumpy face emoji>

A solid minute passed before the next message pinged.

Urbosa: Couple of nerds…

Zelda squeaked out a scoff before laughing.

Zelda: I’m not a nerd! I’m a scholar!! <sunglasses emoji>

Urbosa: Okay “scholar”

Urbosa: tie that boy up and take a sample

Zelda: omg Urbosa, no

Zelda: stooooooooooooop

Urbosa: hey, you won't know what you like if you don’t try anything

Zelda: Urbosa, I’m not running off to jump Mipha’s childhood crush

Zelda: That's so wrong!

Urbosa: sure, but you could always run off and jump YOUR crush

Zelda: <screaming emoji>

Urbosa: hahaha

Urbosa: but honestly Zel, don’t worry about Mipha

Urbosa: she won’t admit it out loud, but she knows it’s a lost cause

Zelda: that doesn’t make me feel better

Urbosa: Zel. As long as your feelings are genuine she’ll understand

Urbosa: Probably won’t be a fun conversation, but she won’t scrap your friendship over it

Zelda: I think you’re forgetting to add Link’s feelings into the equation?

Zelda: We’re just friends. He doesn’t like me that way

Urbosa: you children make me feel old… <skull emoji>

Urbosa: Well if you’re done fabricating your love triangle, go wind down to some sexy photographs

Urbosa: New uploads wont go up until Wednesday, but I’ll send you 2/3 as a special sneak peek ;)

Zelda: I’m not in a love triangle…

Zelda: aaaaaa fine. Send me your work so I can give it a scathing review

Urbosa: haha

Urbosa: enjoy these with those cookies <kissing winky-face emoji>

Zelda dropped the container of cookies in her lap just as her phone buzzed with the photo attachments. She nibbled idly as she opened the first image. The blond boy was in Urbosa’s kitchen wearing nothing but a green apron. Cookies and gift boxes wrapped in red silk ribbons scattered around him. It was a tasteful shot of him from behind as he leaned forward on the counter. Splatters of batter, flour, and icing painting blemishes across his smooth body. His face turned slightly towards the camera, eyes almost invisible behind his disheveled bangs as he licked icing seductively off of his palm.

She almost choked on the food in her mouth. Goddesses, it was erotic. _I have good fucking ideas!_ Zelda praised herself as her eyes stroked the flesh up his back. She wanted to know what it felt like. She could almost imagine herself in Urbosa’s kitchen. Helping mold him into the pose with her bare hands.

Her eyes fluttered. The aroma of sweets below her augmented the fantasy. She slowly brought a new cookie up to her lips. Dragging her tongue through the frosting, she imagined licking it off of his skin. She shuddered. Her body was suddenly too warm. Stifling a moan, she shoved the whole treat into her mouth and shot Urbosa a quick “Damn you.”

She saved the image and stuck another cookie between her teeth.

“Nehxt whan,” she muttered to herself. Clicking the second attachment, the new image gave her an immediate flush. The cookie fell from her mouth, landing back into the container in her lap.

He had shucked the apron and was lying on the counter on his back… completely nude. Still surrounded by baked goods and gifts, some of the treats lay broken in pieces on and around him. His scarred abdomen faced the camera as his back arched up and away. Head thrown back in ecstasy, one hand found purchase splayed out on the counter while the other gripped his erect member. Ribbons of icing decorated most of his chest. A half used piping bag laid limp next to his hip.

Her breath was warm and heavy. Chest heaving at the sight. It was too much. She felt a familiar pressure build in the coils of her core. Zelda squirmed, knocking a book off the edge of the bed and almost toppling the cookie container in her lap. She hit save again.

Zelda: you’re wicked…

Urbosa: no, I’m indulgent ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urbosa's over here like "stop acting like babies and talk about your feelings!" She always knows more than she leads people to believe. Definitely a "I have your back" friend to everyone, but also the "I don't bullshit, I'mma call you out for being stupid" friend. 
> 
> Also it's not a date.


	12. Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda and Link go camping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the sweet messages! Waking up to them is always such a treat and fuels me throughout the day <3 
> 
> I think this is the longest chapter I've written so far. Please excuse my lack-luster proof reading on this. I've scoured it three times and I'm too tired to do it again haha

Zelda: I’m so worried I’m forgetting something…

Link: Do you have pajamas or other warm clothes to sleep in?

Zelda: yeah

Link: Empty containers?

Zelda: yep.

Link: Your phone charged?

Zelda: yeeeeeeeep

Link: Honestly you’re solid then. I have two pillows and sleeping bags on me

Link: I also have those throwaway travel toothbrushes so don’t worry about toiletries

Zelda: Did you pack any extra blankets?

Link: I uh… don’t own any. Just have my bedding.

Zelda: Oh

Zelda: I’m sorry :(

Link: lol it’s fine. I’ve done a lot of traveling so I prioritized the necessities :)

Zelda: how virtuous~

Link: LOL

Link: I’ll meet you in the courtyard :)

Zelda smiled at her phone. Butterflies had been fluttering in her gut since she woke up, but pure excitement was finally taking over. It’s been years since she’s spent the night under the stars. She should be nervous about spending it alone with Link, but the prospect of collecting rock and seed samples had her utterly ecstatic. All in all, research was always top priority. 

Throwing her backpack over her shoulder, Zelda rushed to the courtyard with a hop in her step. The air was fresh with a distinctly fall crispness. The trees finally sporting warm hues as they twinkled in the sunlight. It was the perfect temperature to be out.

Link was waiting for her in his climbing gear. Backpack and supplies all strapped to his back in a tight, efficient arrangement. _He looks like a traveling merchant._ _Adorable._

As soon as their eyes met a grin as warm as the sun rose across his cheeks.

‘ _Ready to go?_ ’ 

“Absolutely!” 

Link led them swiftly across campus. They filled the air with idle conversation. It was a bit of a hike to get to where they would be staying, so they kept it brief as they focused on the paths ahead. But after only twenty minutes Zelda could feel her legs getting tired. 

_Goddess, I’m out of shape._ Her chest heaved as they trudged uphill. _How the fuck is he carrying so much shit?_ She watched the large pack in front of her bob with each step. He wasn’t even breaking a sweat.

“How far away is it again?”

‘ _About three kilometers,’_ he signed over his shoulder. 

“Ah.”

He moved to look back at her. _Shit, I don’t want him to pity me._ Zelda plastered a careful smile across her face before cooing out a slow “thank you.” He seemed to buy her act. Giving her a small smile, his hand twisted into a thumbs up before readjusting the strap over his shoulder.

Finally off campus, Link was in his element. His pace stayed consistent as they continued on. Every so often he’d turn to ask if they should stop for a break. But each time she’d wave her hand dismissively.

“The sooner we get there, the sooner we can get rock samples,” was her reasoning.

He simply nodded back. Can’t argue with that logic. They pushed on for a half hour before they came across a tall stick protruding straight up out of the dirt. A large browning leaf impaled at the top like a flag.

‘ _Almost there,’_ Link signed with a reassuring grin. ‘ _I prepped this spot the other day, so we can set up camp immediately.’_

“Oh thank Hylia,” Zelda puffed out in relief.

She briskly followed him around some large rocks and into a small opening within the trees. A shallow hole was prepped to hold a fire next to a downed tree trunk. Link didn’t hesitate to drop his pack and begin assembling the tent. 

She admired his energy, but she needed to sit down. Resigned to the log bench, she watched him work through his task. Each movement he made was efficient. Muscle memory at its finest.

Zelda closed her eyes. The warmth of the sun permeated her skin while the aroma of dirt, leaves, and wildflowers danced around her nose. Taking in a full breath, she fell into bliss. For once she felt time slow down, encouraging her to savor the moment.

She didn’t open her eyes again until she heard Link make a satisfied noise. He tossed the sleeping bag bundles into the completed tent before dusting off his hands on his thighs. A single bead of sweat dripped from his brow. He looked content.

‘ _You can leave your stuff in here. We can put the containers in my pack and head to the luminous stones whenever you’re ready. It’ll take a little bit of climbing to reach, so take as much time as you need.’_

She unhooked her water bottle from her bag and locked it onto her belt.

“Let’s head out right away! I just needed a quick breather.”

‘ _You sure?’_

“Of course,” she exclaimed, tossing her backpack over to him.

He caught it easily and quickly swapped what he needed into his own bag. The tent was zipped up tight after their unneeded possessions were tucked away inside. 

‘ _I think you’re going to like this,’_ his hands painted in the air as he led them to a small cliff face.

Grabbing her hand, he carefully helped her over some large boulders and onto a small grassy ledge. Whether he noticed the pink rising in her cheeks or not, he didn’t say. Their hands stayed clasped as they stepped across, exiting through a tall rock archway. Vines and moss cascaded down in an elegant façade. They stopped at a large waterfall of vegetation.

Link turned to her with a warm smile. With one hand, he swept a quick ‘ _ready?’_ into the air. Zelda nodded, squeezing his other hand as extra confirmation. He beamed before pulling the thick vines aside like a curtain. Pulling her gently, he encouraged her to go through first.

The sight on the other side left her breathless. The long alcove opened up against a bright blue sky. Small clusters of rocks tucked themselves away in the corners of the mountain stone. They shimmered beautifully in the light, framed by long blades of grass dancing against the breeze. She could see the cliff ledge drop off towards the back. Rolling hills decorated with trees and rivers composed like a postcard off in the distance.

She was in heaven.

“It’s… beautiful,” she gasped. Unable to peel her eyes from the sight until she felt his presence beside her.

He smirked, eyes filled with affection. _Goddess_ , she wanted to grab his jaw and pull his face to hers. Eyes tracing the gentle curve of his mouth, her tongue darted across her lower lip in anticipation. But just as her fingers began to twitch, a small instrument was brought between them.

It was a chisel _. OH… right! For the rocks!_ She wanted to smack herself. Plucking it from his grasp, her eyes quickly scanned for the best place to start.

“Hmm,” she hummed, tapping her chin with the metal tip. “Where to begin?”

Link’s hands moved in her periphery. She turned quick enough to catch his words. 

‘ _I’ll handle the ones up on the ledges. I practically climb for a living so I’m less likely to fall. Any extras we gather we can give to Daruk, so go nuts!’_

“Go nuts?” She cracked her knuckles. “Don’t mind if I do!” 

She could feel her researcher mode coming on like a tidal wave. A euphoric tingled pulsed through her limbs, leaving them feeling lighter and faster. Scurrying towards the closest rock, she inspected the surface by sight and touch. The stone was jet black with a translucent sheen. Cold and smooth to the touch, her fingers glided across the surface like polished granite.

“Fascinating,” she breathed out, quickly typing notes into her phone. “Now, they’re meant to glow in the dark so I wonder…”

Voice trailing off, Zelda cupped her hands over a small portion of the stone. Slowly lowering her face, her thumbs parted just enough to allow one eye to peek inside. It took a moment for her vision to adjust, but soon a faint blue glow hummed between her palms.

“Marvelous!”

Link watched her with an endearing smile. He had quickly climbed up to the second level before becoming entranced at the sight before him. Her meticulous process was scholarly. Poised with a grace and elegance marked by intellectual proficiency. Zelda was beautiful, but her brains and independence only made her that much more attractive.

He stayed watching as she brought the chisel down on the luminous stone. Chipping off a small fragment, she carefully examined the piece from all angles. He could see the gears turning in her head as she nodded to herself, completely engrossed in her work. It tugged at his heart. She looked so perfect kneeling down in the grass. Like she belonged here.

It took all of his will power not to stand there and watch her all day. He shook his head to reorient his focus. Finally turning back to the rocks, he began chiseling off chunks of his own.

* * *

They spent hours filling containers full of rock fragments. While the vast majority of it was luminous stone, they also managed to find some hidden pockets of amber and opal as well. It was an incredible haul. Zelda had a novel’s worth of research compiled onto her device because of it.

Rocks sorted into individual tubs, Zelda carefully labeled each lid and laid them out in the center of the grass.

“Aaaaaaand… done,” she breathed, wiping the sweat from her forehead. “Looks like we have one more container left. We might be able to dig up some more opal if we dig out some of the loose rock towards the edge of-”

A warm hand on her shoulder cut her thoughts short. Peering up, Link stood above her with a calm expression. Shaking his head from side to side, his hands went back to his chest to sign.

‘ _You’ll need that container for something better.’_

She quirked an eyebrow at him. “What do you mean?”

His grin was gentle, but full of restrained excitement. He watched her face carefully and held out his hand. She was suspicious, but slowly slid her fingers against his palm, allowing him to help her up.

His grip on her was feather light as he pulled her hand close to his chest. Zelda’s pulse throbbed in her ears. The closer she got to him the more her eyes began to wander. She couldn’t help but take it all in: the sharpness of his jaw, the gentle curve of his eyes, the shimmering deep blue of his irises. Earlier sentiments came rushing back as she fought the urge to smooth her palm across his cheek. But his free hand moved before she could. 

‘ _Follow me.’_

She blinked a few times before nodding dumbly. 

Half in a trance, she let him guide her up a few ledges and around some questionable terrain before coming upon another small clearing. A single large tree stood proudly before them. Large leaves softly rustling in the late afternoon air.

He slowly stepped aside, gesturing for her to take the lead.

“This is quite lovely,” she gasped, taking a few unsure steps forward. It was a beautiful spot. Secluded and quiet. It made her heartbeat pick up tempo.

 _Oh my Goddess, oh my Goddess, oh my Goddess!!_ She was relieved he was behind her. She didn’t need a mirror to know her skin was bright red. _Am I supposed to go sit under the tree? Are we going to watch the sunset?? Why did he say we needed a container? WHY DO WE NEED THE CONTAINER?!?!?_

She was screaming inside as her shaking legs took her closer. “Uh… Link? I don’t see any more rocks up here?” Her face remained forward as she called out. “Wh-what do we need the container…” her voice trailed off as something white caught her eyes.

Zelda stopped dead in the grass. Rooted to the ground, she took a minute to truly take in her surroundings. Near the shade of the tree, speckles of white poked out through the tall patches of grass. Five star shaped flowers reached up towards the light, opening their petal mouths to the sky to reveal thin blue tongues of color. Long golden styles fluttered gently in the wind as their small, round stigmas bobbed to the beat of a silent song.

“Is…. Is that?! There’s no way.” Her voice was a whisper.

Soft footsteps approached her from behind. She couldn’t breath. Link was at her side holding up their last empty Tupperware, but her arms were too heavy to move.

“Those seeds aren’t going to collect themselves,” his voice was warm honey.

“I… I can’t believe you actually found some. You… you found FIVE!”

Calloused fingers wrapped around her delicate hand. They guided her to the cold plastic container before giving her hand a light squeeze of encouragement.

“They’re all yours,” he hummed. Taking a step back, he removed himself from the equation. Waiting for her to indulge in their rare find.

It took a few beats for her tunnel vision to set in. But once it did, she took off at a sprint. Zelda practically lunged towards the nearest silent princess. On her hands and knees, she examined the dainty plant as close as humanly possible.

“Extraordinary! They seem to be thriving in this spot! But these conditions don’t seem overly unique. No nearby water source, but they clearly get enough moisture. They’re not clustered in the shade of the tree, yet those two look as though they may be getting more sunlight than the others. Inconsistent conditions, but they’re all fairly uniform!”

She was speaking at the speed of a freight train. Her ramblings were more for herself than for Link, but he listened intently all the same. Excited chatter filled the air for over an hour. Hands working quickly, each flower was carefully examined before having some of its seeds extracted. They chattered in the tupperware like uncooked rice, but the sound somehow enhanced the melody that was Zelda’s voice.

She didn’t bother to stop for breath until her stomach made an audible grumble. It took her by surprise. Wide deer-like eyes peered at Link in a silent question of _oh geez, did you hear that too?_ He laughed. Of course he did.

‘ _Let’s head back. I’ll cook dinner.’_

* * *

“By Goddess, what is that? It smells wonderful!”

‘ _Hotpot.’_

“I haven’t smelled food this good since my last night at home.”

Link looked up from the cooking pot. His face fell back into his trademark neutral expression as he stirred their dinner with a ladle. He spoke to her with one hand. 

‘ _Do you miss them?’_

“My parents?” She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin atop them. “Hmmm… yes and no. I miss the food for sure. I miss family dinners and waking up early to have tea with my mom in the garden. But I’m enjoying my independence.”

Link nodded idly. Pulling over a few bowls, he slowly began to fill them.

“What about you?”

He froze and gave her a look. Broth still flowed out of the ladle and into the bowl below it. With both hands busy, he let the stale annoyance in his eyes speak for him.

She couldn’t help but laugh. “That bad, huh?”

He carefully handed her a full bowl before replying.

' _My mom’s been sick a lot. She’s fine if she gets her meds, but she still spends a lot of time in bed. My father’s softened up, but I see the guilt in his eyes whenever I’m there. It’s not terrible. It’s just…'_ his hand tapered off as his mouth contorted into a grimace, unsure how to describe it.

“I think I understand.”

He gave her a shrug before pouring a bowl for himself. Dropping the lid back on the pot, Link shifted to sit closer to Zelda in the grass. 

“My parents are controlling as all hell. Being home is nice, but it can also be frustrating. I think I can relate in that sense.” She gave him a light smile before pulling the spoon up to her mouth. 

“LINK!” 

He almost dropped his bowl. Eyes wide, he watched her from a foot away. Half of a leafy vegetable still hanging out of his mouth. 

“This is so fucking GOOD!”

He sucked the vegetable between his teeth before fading back into a calm expression. A single nod in thanks was all he gave before he went back to eating.

“Give up on conservation and be my personal chef. I’ll pay you in food.”

He snorted. Releasing his spoon, he signed ‘ _You’ll pay me with the food that I’ll have to cook? How is that a fair trade?’_

“It’s fair because I’ll let you eat it with me. Most professional chiefs don’t get to taste their own creations!” She tapped her spoon in the air at him playfully.

‘ _What if I just eat it all and give you a microwave dinner?’_

“YOU WOULDN’T DARE?!” Zelda scoffed. Pulling her hand to her chest, the sudden motion flung a bit of broth into the air. She froze as it splattered across Link’s face.

He blinked at her. A playful smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth. He set his bowl down between his legs before signing with both hands.

‘ _Well geez! Didn’t expect your retaliation to be in the form of a food fight! Guess I’ll have to make you dubious concoctions from now on.’_

He snickered as she playfully smacked his arm. She couldn’t help but smile at the way his eyes crinkled with humor. Even with broth splattered all over his face.

She opened her mouth to retort, but the words got caught in her throat the minute Link’s fingers wrapped around the hem of his shirt. Breathless, she watched him pull the fabric up to his face like a towel. Time froze.

A long, crooked scar stared up at her from his left abdomen. She choked. Lewd photographs assaulted her mind as the puckered flesh glared up at her like a threat. She couldn’t remember how to breath as it all sunk in. _Shit._ Denial was no longer a place to hide. _SHIT._

Mixed emotions swept her up in a tidal wave. It all felt different now. Like looking at a puzzle from a different angle. _Urbosa teased him in front of me because I didn’t know. Sidon said he…_ the Gerudo voe companion photo sprang in her mind. _Oh Goddess. I didn’t even realize…_

Nausea ripped through her sinuses. _How didn’t I see it?_ _I should have known._ Link’s hands signed in her memory ‘ _…there are things I could never ask her to do.’ Fuck, it makes so much sense_. The photos… the way her body responded to them… it rushed her like a fox on a baby rabbit. All the nights hiding beneath her bed, the minutes stolen to drool and ogle over his body, the evenings spent with her hand between her legs…

And it had been him the whole time.

Zelda was sick with embarrassment. Absolutely mortified, her eyes slowly tracked up to his face. Vomit burned in the back of her throat.

Link was watching her in utter confusion. Hand still clutching his shirt, he tried to track what had her attention.

She didn’t know how to react as he scanned the lower half of his body. It felt like years before his eyes grew wide. Head whipping up towards hers, he pointed at his scar. In lieu of speaking, he just stared the way a child does when they’re waiting for you to answer their question.

Her cheeks were ablaze. She barely managed a nod before Link was laughing.

It was uncanny. She felt like she was dying from the inside out and he was _laughing?!_ Thankfully, the absurdity of it pulled her enough out of her stupor to shoot him a questioning look.

“It’s fine. It doesn’t hurt!” He poked at the scar to prove his point. “I’ve had this for years. I promise I didn’t fall off a cliff and not tell anybody.”

That was absolutely NOT what her concern was, but she wasn’t going to let him know that. A shaky breath escaped her lungs. “What… happened?” Her voice was airy as her left hand came up between them. 

Her fingers twitched above his skin before she stopped herself. _FUCK DON’T JUST TOUCH HIM!_ She flinched back and looked into his eyes apologetically.

Link silently chuckled before signing again with one hand.

‘ _You can touch it. I don’t mind.’_

Zelda hesitated.

‘ _I swear on Farore it doesn’t hurt.’_

She slowly returned her hand. Link didn’t move a muscle as she traced two fingers up the marred flesh. It felt strange. Bumpy yet smooth, discolored from healing. It must have been one hell of a wound. In her retreat, a small jolt of electricity rippled through her nerves as her fingers brushed along his ribcage. A silent gasp choked from her lungs. Her fingertips throbbed with the need to touch him more.

But Link was already smoothing down his shirt. Retrieving his meal out of the grass and resuming in utter obliviousness to the war inside her body. She wanted to scream. To cry. Maybe both? _Is this how Mipha feels?_ The thought humbled her into silence.

“I got it in a horse incident,” Link mumbled between bites of food. 

Zelda pulled her own bowl back into her lap. Pretending to eat, but still giving him her attention.

“I was helping a farmer out. His work got sloppy in his old age. He thought horseshoes were still a good idea and did an awful job putting them on. Disastrous work. I tried to pry them off the poor thing and got a swift metal kick in the stomach.” 

Zelda flinched at the thought. 

“I wasn’t as good with horses then. Definitely would have handled that differently with the knowledge I have now.” 

“Hmm,” Zelda hummed. Setting her soup down, she looked at him thoughtfully. “You know… I think that’s the most I’ve ever heard you speak.”

Link paused shoveling food into his mouth to consider it. His face worked through a few different expressions before he looked at her expectantly. It made her chuckle. 

She cooed a soft, “thank you.”

His grin was genuine and sweet. It made her chest feel lighter. Anxieties and fears still screamed in her ears, but some hope still survived.

Things wound down after that. Link kept eating as they talked more about random stuff. Once finished, he volunteered to go clean everything so Zelda could have some privacy to change. The temperature had dropped dramatically once the sun had gone down. She wrapped her jacket tightly around her long pajamas as she squirmed into her sleeping back within the tent.

She felt like an obese caterpillar. Shuffling around on the ground, one thing became oddly clear. _There’s no way in Hylia two people are going to fit in this tent._ Whipping her head around the small space, she tried not to let it overwhelm her. But the sound of Link’s shoes in the grass sparked enough heat in her to forget about the cold.

He stopped in the doorway of the tent and stared down at her. 

‘ _Comfy?’_

She squirmed like an inchworm.

That brought a hearty laugh from his chest as he moved beside her to put the dinner articles away in his bag. But he left as quickly as he entered. Zelda watched him roll out his sleeping bag in the grass near the fire pit. A low flame still burned with a blissful red hue. 

Zelda nuzzled her face out of the sleeping bag just enough to call out to him.

“I feel bad stealing your tent.”

His blue eyes found her in the darkness. A thoughtful smile once again on his face.

‘ _It’s fine. I don’t really sleep anyway. Besides, I like being under the stars.’_

He watched her for a beat before pulling off his shoes and sliding into his own sleeping bag. Settled on his back, he tucked his hands behind his head and looked up to the night sky. He looked so at home under the stars.

Zelda tried to relax. Burrowing deeper amongst the fabric, she turned her back to the tent entrance. _It was stupid to expect him to share this tent with me. We’re just friends and that would be rather intimate._ She huffed and flopped her head a different way, trying to get comfortable.

 _But surely he must like me somewhat? We went camping together. ALONE._ She flipped around another way. _But he hasn’t done anything. Well… actually the silent princesses were incredibly thoughtful. But I did make him promise to show me if he found them!_ She rolled onto her back. _But… he really didn’t have to go through all the trouble._ She scooted closer to the back of the tent. Her shoulder turned to ice as it peeked out of the warm bundle.

She wasn’t sure how long this battle went on for. It felt like hours but it could only have been minutes. But rolling around alone on the cold tarp floor was more upsetting than she realized. She chewed her lip as her emotions welled up in her throat. _I don’t want to be another Mipha…_

Zelda curled in on herself. Ready to throw in the towel and let silent tears lull her to sleep, she almost missed the sound of a voice. 

“Huh?” She sat up, bringing the large fabric bundle with her.

“Are you still cold?”

She held his gaze with her lip still between her teeth. His eyes were full of concern. A deep blue against the orange light framing his face. He slowly unzipped his sleeping bag and laid it out across the ground like a picnic blanket. Smoothing it out with his hands, he peered back up at her and flicked his wrist in a silent command.

‘ _Come here.’_

She tried to swallow, but her throat was too tight. The cold air did nothing to help. Slowly weaseling out of her cocoon, she hugged the sleeping bag close to her chest as she approached him. Nervously staring down, she didn’t move again until he patted the spot to his left.

She felt like she left her body as he peeled the fabric from her grasp. Unzipping the bag, it was draped over them like a blanket. He sat so close to her that his thigh pressed into her hip. Gently grabbing her shoulders, his hands firmly stroked down her arms before pulling back up again. He was trying to rub the warmth back into her body. The gentle tickle of warm breath against her collarbone was making it twice as effective.

“The fire should help, too,” he mumbled, concentrating on his task. 

It was a step closer. She closed her eyes, waiting for the touch of soft lips against her neck. But the longer she waited the quicker she realized it wasn’t coming. After a few minutes he stopped. Shifting to be next to her, he leaned back on his hands and enjoyed the warmth of the fire against his face. Legs barely touching now, Zelda’s turmoil finally worked its way into becoming something bold.

“Hey,” she kept her eyes towards the fire as she spoke. “Is… is this a date?”

She was almost too afraid to look at him. The silence was thick and suffocating, but she could feel his eyes. Intense and persistent. When she finally relented and turned she could tell why. He was trying to read her. Trying to gauge his words before responding.

“That… wasn’t my intention but,” he eyed her warily before continuing, “…did you want it to be?” 

She felt cold again. Overly exposed in the cool night air. 

“I’m… not sure.”

It was an honest response. So much so that she didn’t really mean to say it out loud. His eyes were unreadable.

They watched the fire while the symphony of night noises made up for their silence. Crickets chirped happily in the grass. A few frogs could be heard croaking nearby. Leaves hissed as the cold air shook them from their tethers. Everything felt right except for the aching gap between their bodies.

It took a lot of courage to speak, but when she did it felt drowned out by the performance surrounding them.

“Date or not, I had a lovely time. Thank you. For the trip, the meal, and for keeping your promise.” 

The fire danced in his eyes as he continued to stare. He moved slowly, like a wounded fawn. Lying down, he shifted to the edge of the sleeping bags and turned his back to her. A single hand lazily lifted into the air.

‘ _I always keep my promises.’_

“Hmm,” she hummed, watching the way his hair splayed out across the felt lining. “Then promise me something else.” 

He didn’t move immediately. Processing her words with caution, he shifted just enough to side eye her from the ground.

“Promise you’ll try to sleep tonight.”

That caught him off guard. Confusion flickered in his irises before he bothered to sit back up and turn towards her.

‘ _It’s not that simple.’_

“It is if you ask for some help.”

‘ _What do you mean?’_

“I mean you’ve been overly kind to me today. You’ve fallen asleep in my lap before so let me do it again. Or… at least try.”

His eyes darted rapidly in thought.

Goddesses, she wished she could just read his damn mind. Zelda let out an exasperated huff before burrowing comfortably between the sleeping bags. Once settled, she stabbed her finger into the fabric and spat out a short command.

“Come.”

Link’s eyes widened a fraction before he obeyed. Scooting slowly back towards the center, he watched her face with nervous curiosity.

“Good boy,” Zelda cooed as she propped her head up on one elbow.

He quickly looked away as his cheeks began to flush. 

She pretended not to notice. Instead, her attention went into threading her fingers into his bangs. She combed through them gently, watching as each strand slipped between her fingers before gingerly dropping back down against this forehead. It was cathartic.

Once she had a rhythm going, she began combing through the rest of his hair. Nails gently grazed his scalp before following his hair’s natural flow up and out. Her motions were repetitive. Soothing and slow. So caught up in her own bliss, she almost missed the way his eyelids drooped.

They had quite an active day. Running around and climbing was already difficult enough, but he was constantly running on empty. He would never admit the extent of his exhaustion. But she could see it. Ghosted below his eyes in the low light, he looked ready to pass out. 

Lowering her face to his ear, she whispered to him softly, “are you going to Urbosa’s tomorrow?”

His answer was a barely audible hum. _Yes._

“Do you plan to spend the night?”

The corner of his lip and nose quirked up in a halfhearted grimace. _I don’t know._

“You should.”

His hand moved lethargically. Barely managing to spell out ‘ _night terrors’_ before dropping heavily onto his chest.

Zelda smoothed his bangs back and out of his face. A sweet smile pulling into her cheeks.

“I’ll be there. I don’t mind sitting with you if that happens.” 

Link tilted his chin up to look at her eye to eye. Exhaustion and sadness flooded his features.

“I won't laugh at you if you need to hug your sand seal.” 

A single silent chuckle shook his chest before he sank back down. He couldn’t bring himself to say it, but he couldn’t recall ever feeling this comfortable. The methodical pull of fingers through his hair, the musk of a fresh campfire, the soft cooing of frogs and humming of insects against the low howl of the wind… it was perfect. 

He was melting into the calm quiet that eluded him night after night. It was like being lulled to sleep by a spell. One so powerful that he didn’t feel the quick brush of lips kiss the corner of his forehead, just below his hairline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAA Zelda is finally making some movesssssss. I wont lie, I'm terrified of writing the next chapter hahaha. Wish me luck xD
> 
> Also I apologize in advance because Age of Calamity releasing is definitely going to interfere with me getting the next chapter done T^T I'm just so exciteddddd.


	13. Impulsive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party at Urbosa's and Zelda gets impulsive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!! Especially after everyone's kindness and support. Like wow you're all wonderful <3 I wish I could give you all hugs or something. THIS is officially the longest chapter I've written...
> 
> I wound up playing Age of Calamity in my free time but then had to work a 40 hour week in the 3 days (fuck shitty work contracts) so WHEW. I also went VERY out of my comfort zone with this chapter. So writing this was kind of a lot.
> 
> WARNING: I wrote some S P I C Y and if anyone isn't into that I marked it with a - - - - - - - - so take that notation as your warning. Just look for the next set of dashes and you're in the clear! :)

“So do I get to be proud of you today or disappointed?” Urbosa questioned, shoving a mug of warm cocoa into Zelda’s hands.

“Well… I mean…” she twisted the mug around nervously as she thought about it. “Both?” Her crooked smile was anything but reassuring.

Urbosa eyed her skeptically.

Yesterday had been wonderful. A day chalked full of research and learning… and Link. Basically all of Zelda’s favorite things packaged into one fulfilling excursion. Of course realizing she’d been following and ogling Link’s OnlyFandom account for a little over a month was a lot to take in. Especially when she was out in the middle of the woods with him and ONLY him.

But it’s not every day the person you’ve been crushing on and the hot online persona you’ve been swooning over suddenly smack together into one entity. It was enamoring! A bit embarrassing and overwhelming, too, but once the initial shock subsided she felt more curious than anything else.

Sure they were firing off a lot of mixed signals at each other. But the way Zelda woke up this morning felt like a game changer.

Gleeful birdsongs had filled the crisp morning air. It lulled her out of blissful sleep as the smell of leaves and dew filled her nostrils. Early light painted the sky a stunning orange hue behind fluffy white clouds. It felt like waking into a new dream. One of harmonic beauty and tranquility, but with one minor setback… she was way too hot. 

Stifling a yawn, she blinked the drowsiness from her eyes and stretched her limbs out of the sleeping bag blanketing her. Or at least, she tried to. Arms reaching into the cool air, her legs remained trapped and unable to move. That’s when she felt it: tightness around her center and a warm tickle at the base of her neck.

Zelda’s senses came flooding back as she looked down. Link’s head was tucked under her chin. His slow breaths drifted rhythmically across her sternum. Their bodies were flush- held together with strong arms around her stomach. Legs entwined far beneath the covers.

Her movements caused him to stir. He made a small sound as his grip on her tightened. Pulling her impossibly closer, he nuzzled further into her neck before falling dead to the world once more.

Zelda held her breath watching the rise and fall of his chest ease back into a slow and steady cadence. It was too good to be true. Deep down she knew the minute he awoke they’d pull apart in an awkward apologetic mess. But for now, she wanted to savor the moment. Slowly returning her arms to a comfortable position, she let her fingers play with the ends of his splayed hair until drowsiness overcame her once more.

The next time she awoke she was alone. But the smells of fresh embers and cooked food told her he wasn’t far.

Sure enough, Link was a few feet away bent over his cooking pot. He greeted her with a warm smile and a plate of hot food once she sat up. They ate in comfortable silence, enjoying nature’s song as they shoveled food into their mouths. He made no move to mention their sleeping arrangements so neither did she.

Packing up and walking back was uneventful. They shot each other a few affectionate glances here and there and may have walked a bit closer than they had on arrival, but it was nothing more than friendly. They didn’t part ways until they made it back to Zelda’s building. Like before, Link waited for Zelda to make it past the first set of doors before heading back to his own dorm for a well-needed shower.

Zelda revelled in the cool contempt engulfing her body. Chest no longer heavy with turmoil, she made quick work of unpacking and repacking her belongings. She was practically prancing around her room with a gleeful smile. It stuck to her face like glue as she stepped under the steady stream of the shower. But as the warm water was messaged through her hair, indulgent thoughts crept to the forefront of her mind.

She was unraveling. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t stop the onslaught of fantasies playing out behind her eyelids. She felt filthy imagining herself coaxing Link into compromising positions in various states of undress. She wanted to be ashamed of herself. But that would be hypocritical with the way her right hand slid down her body. Just as her fingers grazed the top of her groin she stopped.

 _Mipha._ Her skin tingled with frustration. It made her feel ashamed.

That one thought was enough to have Zelda scraping a loofah across her skin like she was covered in sludge. Distracting enough to lose some hair to the back of the hair drier. Frustrating enough to send her pacing back and forth in her room. Upsetting enough to send her running to Urbosa’s two hours early.

“I mean… we might have slept together,” Zelda muttered sheepishly.

“REALLY?” Urbosa’s eyes shot open in surprise.

“AH,” Zelda choked on her drink, spitting a mouthful back into the cup. “WAIT! NOT LIKE THAT! I mean, we shared a sleeping bag but we didn’t… you know…” 

“Huh…” She peered down at her friend quizzically before gently taking Zelda’s drink. Dumping the contents out in the sink, she brought her friend a new one before continuing. “So what’s stopping you?”

“What’s _stopping_ me?! Are you serious?”

Urbosa nodded, lips set in a serious line.

“Goddess, like… everything?” Zelda set her new mug aside on the end table so she could gesture while she spoke. “First off Mipha has been in love with him since the beginning of time! Second, I know Link loves her back! Not in a ‘I want to date you’ way but STILL! Third, this wasn’t a date so I don’t really know if he likes me that way. Fourth, I’ve never dated or really _liked_ anyone before so I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing?! And fifth, why the FUCK didn’t you tell me HE WAS YOUR CLIENT?!?”

Urbosa didn’t flinch as Zelda’s voice spiked. Instead she stood with crossed arms, watching her friend spill her guts with an inordinate amount of patience. She waited for Zelda’s chest to stop heaving before responding.

“How did you not realize it was him? I thought it was obvious.”

“It wasn’t _obvious_ ! I mean… I highly suspected it was so, but I didn’t want to assume!” She raked her fingers through her hair, embarrassed. “You know, you could have just _told_ me!”

“HAHAHA! Oh Little Bird, where’s the fun in that? I gave you a two piece puzzle.”

“URBOSA!”

“Ugh,” she scoffed before sitting down on the couch beside her. “Well how do you feel now that you know?”

“Um… kind of confused I guess? He’s always been so quiet and gentle around me. It’s kind of hard to believe the same person is involved in such… lewd photography.”

“People are complex. Besides, that’s not typically a side of yourself you often broadcast to other people.”

“That is true.” Zelda hugged her knees to her chest as she thought about it.

“Does that change how you feel about him?” She spoke with a gentle calm.

“Uh… no? I mean, not really? I don’t know.”

“Do you like him?”

“Yes.”

“Then what are you afraid of?”

“I don’t…” Zelda felt tears threaten to form as her body roared with frustration. “I don’t want to be another Mipha!”

She spat it out before she had time to think. Realizing it a moment too late, she shot a hand over her mouth as she looked up to the Gerudo. To her surprise, Urbosa greeted her with a small smile. 

Gently tucking a stray hair behind Zelda’s ear, she cooed, “I know you don’t.”

Zelda rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. “I want him to like me, but I don’t want to be a disappointment. If he doesn’t like her that way there’s no way he likes me.”

“Oh honey,” Urbosa chuckled as she pulled out her phone. Tapping through a few items, she handed it over to Zelda with a video pulled up. “I probably shouldn’t show you this, but I’m getting really tired of you thinking people don’t adore you for who you are.”

She took the device and hit play. Link was leaning his back against Urbosa’s kitchen counter wearing nothing but a pair of joggers. His skin and hair were a mess suggesting this was from a break during the baked goods photoshoot. He had a bashful smile across his face as he slowly scrolled through something on his phone.

Urbosa’s voice bellowed teasingly, “What are you smiling at? Zelda texting you?” 

He blushed as he looked towards her like he just got caught vandalizing a car. 

“Are you sending her preview pictures? Giving her the full unedited experience?”

His hands stuttered as he tried to retort back. Finally discarding his phone on the counter he managed to sign, ‘ _I’m not sending her unsolicited photos like that. I’m not a creep! She deserves better than that._ ’

“A true gentleman. What if she asked for them?”

He seized up again; blush spreading down his neck and into his chest. The thought rendered his brain to putty.

Urbosa’s hearty laugh boomed through the speaker as the camera shook with her amusement. 

Zelda looked up at her friend in disbelief.

“Honey, he’s absolutely smitten with you.”

“I… what do I do?” Her eyes were pleading.

The Gerudo let out a calm sigh. “You do this: talk to Mipha.”

“But what if she hates me? I want something she hasn’t been able to get for _years_!”

“She won’t hate you. It will be upsetting, but you need to be honest with her. I know today is meant for fun, but if you need to pull her into another room and have a heart to heart, do it. I can cart the boys out on some stupid errand if need be. But talk to her face to face.”

Zelda looked like she was dissolving from the inside out. 

“Little bird, she’s the most understanding out of all of us. Plus it would be better to have the conversation _before_ she sees you two pinning at each other.” She pinched the bridge of her nose, willing away the mess that would be that particular scenario. “Besides, I know you Zel. You can get impulsive with things you’re interested in. Talk to her sooner than later.”

“Impulsive?” She spat the word out as an insult.

“Zelda… Yes. Impulsive,” Urbosa deadpanned.

“Geez, thanks.”

“Zelda… I know you. I also know Link. He and I were acquainted well before the photography gig became a thing, so I can comfortably say that I support your feelings. However, I can _also_ comfortably say that you two need to proceed with caution. Talk with Mipha before you do something stupid because it’ll eat both of you up inside if you don’t.”

Zelda worried her bottom lip between her teeth.

“I mean it.” Urbosa gently squeezed Zelda’s shoulder. “Don’t ruin something before it even starts. And since I know you can be as stubborn as a mule, I’ll cut you a deal. Once you talk to Mipha I’ll let you be my assistant for a photo shoot. Only if you want to, of course.” 

“Assistant like… Sidon?”

Urbosa bellowed with laughter. “HAHA oh Goddess, no! If you’re feeling bold I’ll let you do what you want, but I meant helping me pose him. Not posing you two together. Hylia have mercy, I’m not trying to film a porno.”

The couch shook as she continued cackling. Lightening the mood, her humor was so contagious Zelda found herself laughing too.

* * *

Two cocoas in her belly and a friend at her side, Zelda was finally feeling normal again. Just in time for people to arrive, too.

Daruk had strolled in first. He dumped two large bags on the floor before pulling his friends in for a hug. “HEEYYY!!! Thanks for the invite! I brought some drinks and snacks for us all to share!”

“Thank you, Daruk.” Urbosa smiled sweetly as she migrated the items to her kitchen. Lining everything up on the island, she stopped short once she pulled out a questionable box with doughnut hole sized chunks of rock. “What is… this?”

“One of my favorite snacks!” He beamed at her. “They’re best if you heat them up in the oven!”

“Interesting. What should I preheat the oven to?”

“260°C!”

She blanched. Setting the oven as instructed, she shot Zelda a look of dread that screamed, “These will melt your face off.”

Zelda covered her mouth to hide a chuckle as the door opened again. Link let himself in like it was his second home. Throwing his duffle bag to the corner of the room, he quietly made his way into the kitchen with everyone else. He greeted them all with a small wave.

“Hey Little Guy! Nice to see ya!” Daruk’s large hand smacked against Link’s back with enough might to send him stumbling forward. 

Zelda could have sworn she heard his spine snap back into place as he recovered, but he smiled back in good humor. His eyes quickly found hers. The corner of his lip quirked up into a silent hello. There was a sudden pull in her chest. Like a rope was tethered to her ribcage and she was being reeled in. She almost let it until she noticed Urbosa’s eyes scanning past Link’s head.

“Where’s Sidon? You two always walk together.”

Link looked to her with a grimace. 

‘ _He’s not coming. I’m surprised there isn’t already a group text-’_ Everyone’s devices began to rumble before his hands could finish.

Sure enough, Mipha was posting in the group chat.

Mipha: Hey guys. I’m really sorry but neither Sidon nor I will be able to make it tonight

Mipha: Sidon ate some bad food and got really sick

Mipha: I’m going to look after him to make sure he’s okay.

Mipha: Sorry again!

Mipha: <broken heart emoji>

“Oh, poor Sidon,” Zelda thought aloud as she looked up from her phone. “It sounds bad if Mipha’s staying with him.”

‘ _I’m just glad I’m here tonight.’_ A small shudder shook his body as he recalled the state of Sidon and the dorm before he left.

The large Goron nodded at his smaller friends. “He’s got his sister. He’ll be fine in no time!”

Zelda caught Urbosa eyeing her with suspicion. With Mipha gone for the night the responsibility of a heart to heart was relieved for another day. But she wasn’t in the clear yet. Urbosa must have seen that immediately. Her gaze urged Zelda to remain accountable.

She brushed her hand in the air in dismissive acknowledgement. _It’s fine. We didn’t do anything alone in the woods; we aren’t going to do anything in front of friends._ The voice in her head spat defensively. _And_ _I’m not impulsive._

They mosied around the kitchen for a while before Revali strolled proudly through the door. A hefty package tucked under one wing, he made a large sweeping gesture with his free hand to announce his presence. 

“So kind of you all to arrive early! It must be such a treat greeting the life of the part,” he sang proudly.

“Really?” Urbosa mumbled, quirking an eyebrow at him.

“Don’t give me that look! I know I’m everyone’s… favorite.” His eyes stopped as they landed on his adversary.

Link smiled and gave him a friendly wave. It was such a small, innocent gesture. But it was enough to send the Rito’s eyebrow twitching. Revali couldn’t contain his annoyance. With a grandiose flourish, he threw an accusatory finger out towards Link and spat like a snake. 

“Why are _YOU_ here?!? Didn’t you get the text? Sidon isn’t coming!”

Everyone visibly tensed. Zelda took a quick step towards him but was stopped by Ubrosa’s hand. Her face was a stone wall.

“Revali, he’s not here because he’s Sidon’s friend. He’s ours too. Watch your tongue.”

“Tsk, I don’t owe you any more favors,” Revali sneered; tossing the box he had at Link with more force than necessary. 

“HEY! Cheer up buddy! This is a party!” Daruk slid in behind his bird friend, patting him on the back enthusiastically. Revali wheezed with each hit.

Link examined the box in his hands before shrugging and looking to Urbosa. She watched Revali get his brains scrambled for an extra beat before calmly telling him to drop the package off in her studio room. With a nod, he calmly walked past the group towards the desired door, but not before stopping to blow a kiss over his shoulder to his favorite bird friend. It sent Revali into a whole new frenzy.

When Link returned, the group was being subdued with snacks and drinks. Huddled around the coffee table, everyone fell into comfortable conversation while Revali skimmed Urbosa’s DVD collection. Zelda caught his eyes quickly. He could read the apology in her face for their friend’s behavior. He signed her a quick reply before sitting down.

‘ _It doesn’t bother me.’_

She frowned. _It bothers me, though._ But before she had a chance to voice it, the oven timer blared.

“THEY’RE READY! BE RIGHT BACK!!” Daruk shot up in excitement.

Urbosa just shook her head and took a hearty swig of her drink as he ran into the kitchen to retrieve his rock snacks. She mumbled something in Gerudo before scooting a similar concoction towards Link. He smirked at her and uttered a quick “sarqso” before lifting the glass to his lips.

Zelda eyed the drinks curiously. The liquid was a vibrant yellow with hints of red floating within. Very different from the drinks she had seen her parents consume at home.

“Urbosa?” Her voice was a bit timid. “What are you drinking?”

“A Noble Pursuit and no you can not have one.” 

“What? Why?”

“Zelda it will knock you flat on your ass.”

“I’ve had wine before! It’s not like I’ve never had alcohol.”

Link snickered into his glass. He continued to smile when Urbosa side eyed him. 

“It’s _potent_. First time this dumbass drank some he downed two and spent the next twenty-four hours with his face in a toilet,” she spat, jabbing a thumb at Link.

He grimaced at the memory.

“You’re lucky I dragged you out of that ditch. Dehydration and heat would have ended you.”

Link stuck out his tongue with an apathetic look as Zelda watched the banter. She couldn’t imagine Link drunk and she definitely didn’t want to imagine how that hangover felt. Her eyes fell back to the glass in his hand.

“Then why did you give him one now?”

‘ _I’m only having one. I learned my lesson. Also that was three years ago so I have a tolerance now.’_

 _“_ Oh.” Zelda blinked. “You two have been acquainted longer than I thought. How did you meet?”

“You know what, here Little Bird…” Urbosa set her glass in front of Zelda. “You can _share_ this one with me, but no more than that. That way you can try it and only suffer a light buzz.” 

“Thank you, but that doesn’t answer my question.”

Just as Urbosa’s mouth opened, a large plate full of steaming rocks was dropped in the center of the table.

“DIG IN,” Daruk beemed!

The two girls eyed each other cautiously. Unperturbed, Link drove right in. Grabbing one of the rocks with his bare hand, he popped it into his mouth without question. Urbosa recoiled and Zelda’s mouth hung open in alarm.

“Hahahaha, how are they? Hot enough?”

A puff of smoke escaped Link’s mouth as he coughed. Punching a fist to his chest, he cleared the smoke from his throat before shooting the Goron a wide smile and a thumbs up. Daruk looked thrilled to death as he grabbed for another.

Revali finally padded over with a DVD box in hand. “Why the fuck are you giving him rocks?”

“Because they’re delicious! Here Rav, try one!” Daruk tried to coax one of the steaming morsels into Revali’s hands, but he wasn’t having it.

“No. No thank you. I’m not cracking this beautiful beak.” He waved off the offering before dropping the movie onto the table. “Your cinematic experience has been decided. Are we starting with the film or does our host have something else in mind?”

Urbosa shrugged.

“OH!” Zelda voiced her epiphany with a quick squeak. “We could play a game first! Urbosa do you have any board games?”

Revali rolled his eyes. “Ugh, Daruk always wins those.”

“Then let’s pick a game we can beat him at! What are our choices?”

The tall Gerudo rose from the coffee table and strut towards a small closet on the far side of the wall.

“Mipha has gifted me a few games. They should be in here- yep! Let’s see. We have _Isle of Blupees_ , _Tales of Gerudo Nights_ , _Castle Town Mysteries,_ and _Pretty Pretty Goddess._ ”

Zelda’s eyes lit up with joy. “I haven’t played _Pretty Pretty Goddess_ in years!!! Can we play that one?!?”

“Seriously? Isn’t that game about dressing up?” Revali sneered. 

“Actually Rav it’s about accessorizing with jewelry,” Daruk calmly commented.

“Oh Goddess he even knows what it is. He’s bound to win. PLEASE pick another!”

“Hmm,” Ubrosa hummed as she tapped her chin. “The first two have a lot of rules to explain, but the latter half are only up to four players.”

‘ _I don’t mind teaming up with someone. I’ll wear the jewelry if someone else wants to spin the wheel.’_

Without thinking, Zelda reached across the table and started tapping his hand with excitement. “OH! Be on my team then! I hate wearing the earrings. Clips-ons hurt like a bitch.”

“UGH, FINE!” Revali spat in defeat. “I will play but ONLY to keep Daruk from winning!”

Their Goron friend laughed cheerfully. 

About twenty-five minutes later, all five friends sat in a circle on the floor around the small game board. Link sat next to Zelda with a smug grin; sporting three pairs of earrings, two necklaces, one bracelet, and a matching ring. Urbosa sat comfortably with a necklace, two bracelets, and two rings. Daruk was behind her with a pair of earrings, a bracelet, and a ring. That left Revali in last, wearing a single necklace and the unfortunate black ring. 

His feathers ruffled as he glared at Link across from him. But Link never met his eyes. Instead, the small Hylian watched Zelda count her odds of landing on the winning space.

“We just need to spin a four! Then we can get the crown.”

She sounded so serious. It was adorable, really.

“Then just get a four and end this misery,” the Rito mutterd as he fiddled with his ring.

“So tense. I thought you _only_ wanted Daruk to lose?” Urbosa sang her words with condescending humor. “Aren’t you getting what you wanted?”

“I’d feel better if he had this blasted piece of plastic,” he grumbled, flicking the dark ring from his finger with a huff.

Daruk smiled up at his friend. “I’ll take it.”

“WH-YOU CAN’T JUST _TAKE_ IT! You have to land on that damn space!”

“But you said it would make you feel better?”

“That’s cheating! There’s no honor in cheating!” 

Zelda and Link watched the banter from the sidelines. It was comedic and lighthearted, despite the aggression in Revali’s voice. She couldn’t help but chuckle at how invested Revali had gotten into the game even though he’d never admit it. Just as her laughter began to die down, she felt her partner bump his shoulder into hers playfully.

Eyes darting to his face, the look he wore spread her lips into a wide grin. He looked happy covered in the silly plastic jewelry. A light blush kissed across his face from the alcohol he’d been drinking. It was like looking at a dopey puppy. He cocked his head towards the game board and spoke at a volume only meant for Zelda’s ears.

“You got this. Spin us a four and prove we’re goddesses!”

It made her laugh. Ignoring the ongoing squabbling, Zelda reached forward and spun the dial. Biting her bottom lip, she watched it spin rapidly across the numbers. _Please be a four. Please be a four. Please be a four._ Sure enough, the plastic arrow slowed to a stop over the number four.

“YES!” Her shout of joy brought the argument to a sudden end. Grabbing the crown from the center, she proudly held it up for everyone to see. “We have one of each accessory in blue and now have the crown! Bow down to your pretty pretty Goddess!” 

Just as she began lowering the crown to her head, the silver plastic was plucked from her grasp. Link gingerly arranged it atop his own head with a pompous flare. Snapping his wrist to splay his fingers across his chest, he struck a pose before announcing, “ _I_ am the pretty pretty Goddess!”

Everyone roared with laughter. Even Revali chuckled, but he tried to hide it amongst the riff raff. 

“Sorry we broke your winning streak, Daruk,” Zelda apologized with a giggle.

‘ _I’m not sorry we finally kicked his ass.’_

“What do you mean ‘we’? Zelda did all the work. You just sat there!” Revali scoffed.

‘ _I’m moral support and morale.’_

“More like a diva model,” Urbosa shot him a smug grin.

Link blew her a kiss and winked.

It didn’t take long for everyone to clean up the game and rearrange things for the movie. Pillows and blankets were set out across the floor as sleeping spots were claimed.

“As soon as this movie ends I’m sleeping in my own bed.” 

“Do you mind if I take the couch?” Zelda asked, hugging her pillow to her chest.

“As long as you don’t mind me sitting with you for the movie.” 

“Of course not!”

Revali propped his head up with his hand, laying belly down on the floor. “Of course the women are the only ones not sleeping on the ground.”

“It’s better for your back!”

“Daruk, I was being facetious. And- is that a stuffed animal?”

Revali had turned away from Daruk and was now eyeing Link. Without a pillow or blanket, Link sat with his back to the couch holding nothing but a small sand seal plush. Revali’s verbal advances didn’t tend to have an effect on him, but the way he suddenly set his jaw and shoulders suggested this time was different. 

“Are you six? You can’t spend the night away from home without a toy?”

‘ _Riju made it._ ’

“I don’t care who made it!” 

Link eyed the two girls on the couch with panic before meeting the gaze of his offender. His face went unreadable as he thought. Slowly, he gave in and tucked the seal back into his duffle bag.

“Rav, that was really uncalled for.” Urbosa’s voice was low like a mother scolding a child. “Are you just jealous that Riju didn’t make you one?”

“Pft! Of course not! I have nothing to be jealous of! Especially from him.”

“Revali stop!” Zelda’s yell came out as a sharp command.

He looked up at her in surprise. Zelda had never raised her voice at him like that before. 

“I know you love to banter, but you’re crossing the line into being mean.”

She was serious. He hated being called out, but he couldn’t deny it. He wasn’t a liar.

“Ugh, FINE!” His feathers ruffled, but he swallowed his pride. “Sorry for the venom, now let’s just watch this movie.”

Urbosa nodded. Revali saying sorry was practically unheard of. That was probably the best apology they were ever going to get out of him. To ease the tension she hit play on the remote and started the film.

Everyone settled down as the narrative began and all were quite comfortable by the time it reached its midpoint. The few sips of Urbosa’s drink Zelda had taken were already making her head a bit fuzzy. She was enjoying the movie but her hands kept fidgeting like they needed something to do. She looked down hoping for Link’s head to be near her knees, but instead he was curled up on the floor using his duffle bag as a pillow. 

She didn’t think much of it until ten minutes later when a quick motion in her periphery caught her eyes. Eyes shut tight; Link was gripping his left wrist so hard his nails dug into his skin. The flashes of light off the tv bathed his face in blue light revealing his contorted features. He grimaced and twitched like he was in pain. 

“Urbosa!” Zelda grabbed her friend’s arm in alarm.

She noticed immediately. Placing a comforting hand on Zelda’s knee, Urbosa spoke in a bland tone.

“Revali, go make us some more popcorn.”

“Why do I have to do it?”

“Because I said so.”

“FINE!” He reluctantly crawled off the floor and stomped towards the kitchen.

“Daruk?”

“Yes?” 

“Do you think you could get everyone some water while we wait for the popcorn?”

“Of course!”

And just like that Urbosa had given them some privacy. Quickly slipping off the couch, she knelt in front of Link and carefully began prying his hands apart. She spoke to Zelda in a firm whisper. 

“It’s best not to wake someone when this happens but he’s going to hurt himself if we don’t pull his hands apart.”

Just as she coaxed his nails out of his skin, Link’s eyes snapped open with a start. He recoiled back, disoriented and panicked. “It hurts… it hurts… it hurts…” he muttered between shallow breaths.

“What hurts? Your hand? Link, you’re okay now. It was just a dream. You were gripping your wrist really tight but your hand is still there. It was just a bad dream.” She kept her voice soothing and calm. Carefully reaching out to him so she could tether him back to reality. “It’s alright. You’re safe here. Let’s get you to the spare room.”

His eyes were glossy and unfocused as she coaxed him to his feet and helped shuffle him down the hallway. Zelda felt cold and helpless. Her eyes darted around the space trying to figure out what she could do to be useful. Finally they landed on his bag. Pulling out his sand seal, she slung the bag strap across her shoulder and hurried into the hallway.

When Zelda entered the spare room Urbosa was sitting on the edge of the bed talking quietly to Link. His chest didn’t heave as quickly as he sat with his back to the headboard. Carefully setting the bag down on a chair, she took five careful steps towards the bed before gently placing the seal in his lap.

“Here. I- …I told you I wouldn’t laugh if you needed it.”

She had hoped he would smile at her reference to the night before, but his eyes were full of shame. His hands kneaded the soft fabric nervously as he looked anywhere but at her. 

“I-I’m sorry.” 

“You don’t need to apologize,” Urbosa’s voice warmed the air. “Take all the time you need and let me know if you need anything else. I’ll bring you a water.” Rising up, she patted the edge of the bed for Zelda to take her place.

Zelda carefully obliged. A heavy silence sat between them as she studied his face. Exhaustion weighed down his features as he played with a small seam on the seal’s fin.

“Are-are you okay?”

A shaky sigh escaped his lungs as he pulled the small seal in for a hug. Its bulbous form squished against his chest as he tried to give her a small nod.

“Night terrors?”

Another nod.

“Hey, you don’t need to be embarrassed. It looked rather severe. If there’s anything I can do to help please let me know.”

Link cradled his plushy for a long moment before trying to sign. His hands shook as he held them in the air. It took a few tries to get his fingers to move properly.

‘ _They’re intense. Vivid.’_

“Do you know what sets them off?”

 _“Kind of? Pattern isn’t entirely consistent.”_

“But Revali unnerving you back there sure didn’t help.”

“ _No.”_

It made her feel guilty. Revali was still one of her closest friends. It wasn’t their fault he was competitive and sharp tongued. It’s not like he knew anything about Link besides from “he can shoot a bow” and “he’s friends with Sidon.” He couldn’t have known about the night terrors, but thankfully Urbosa did.

“Will you be okay in here? If you don’t want to go back to the living room I could just hang out here with you.”

Her heart deflated when he shook his head.

‘ _I’ll be fine. Go enjoy the movie. I don’t want to ruin your night and keeping you in here will make them think something is up_.’

He was right. She couldn’t bring herself to admit it out loud, but he was. She gave him a quiet “alright” before making her way back to the living room. Curling up on the couch, she grabbed what remained of Urbosa’s drink and downed it. The buzz would make her emotions more bearable.

* * *

The movie had ended an hour ago but sleep evaded Zelda. No matter how hard she tried she couldn’t stop worrying about Link. _Is he really okay? Is he going to try to sleep again? Is he scared? Should I go check on him? Should I have brought my sand seal? Hmm, that would have been a bit much?_ She was going insane.

Flopping onto her side, she watched Revali and Daruk snore up a storm on the floor. Their chests rose and fell evenly in a slow and steady song of chainsaws. They were clueless about what happened. Understandably so. Urbosa was quick to spare Link the embarrassment, especially in front of Revali. 

_I should check on him. Maybe just peak in the room._ A light dizziness danced in her eyes as she sat up. _Whoa… Okay water first, then a quick peak._

Downing a whole glass in the kitchen, she filled a second to take with her. _In case he needs more water._ Tip toeing in her fuzzy socks, she crept silently down the hall towards the door to the spare room. It was shut but not latched. A hazy light peaked out from under the door. _Either he’s awake or he’s asleep with the lights on._ Taking a deep breath, she slowly pushed the door open just enough to peer in with one eye. 

Link was still sitting on the bed wearing his normal clothes from the day. Reclining back on some pillows, he idly flipped through a small book before looking up towards the intrusion.

“I’m sorry,” her whisper came out as a quiet yell. “I just wanted to check on you.”

He watched her with curious eyes as she slipped into the room and shut the door behind her.

“I um… brought you some water just in case.”

His hand swept a small ‘ _thank you’_ as she set the glass on the nightstand. He looked backed to normal: his eyes bright again, hair slightly tousled over his brows, a healthy pink back in his skin. _He’s so pretty… Shit, this was a bad idea._ _Why did I come in here? Why did I think- oh what’s that?_

“What are you reading?”

Blue eyes blinked up at her for a second before he lifted the cover for her to see.

“History of the Twilight era? Is that for class or for fun?” Her voice sounded all too eager and she leaned forward to look at the page he was on.

‘ _For fun. I like reading history at night. Makes me feel like I’m not wasting time.’_

“And people call me studious,” she chuckled, leaning into his shoulder.

He smiled at her, but his eyes were calculating. She was already half on the bed trying to read the excerpt at the top of the page. Her pupils tracked the words quickly as she took it in, lips moving ever so slighting as she silently spoke the words. It made his heart melt.

‘ _I just picked the book up so I can start back at the beginning if you want?’_

“Oh, sorry! I didn’t mean to commandeer your reading.”

' _I don’t mind._ ’

The words rang in her memory like a Pavlovian bell. _I don’t mind._ It always preceded something intimate… or at least accidentally so. A cold shiver shook her spine. _I should leave… but we could read together. Reading isn’t bad. Reading isn’t intimate! Urbosa can’t get mad at me for sharing a book!_

A small pocket of excitement ruptured within her guts. She couldn’t stop the bashful grin that grew upon her face at the opportunity. Giving him a quick nod, Zelda scooped up a stray pillow from the floor and crawled onto the foot of the bed. She really should have waited for him to scoot over, but in her eagerness chose to crawl up the mattress and wedge herself between Link and the wall. 

He seemed a bit surprised as she pressed her body to his, leaning forward to get a better view of the page. Zelda felt herself falling back into researcher mode. 

“I can read pretty fast so just turn the page when you’re ready to.” She was already too invested to notice him nod in response.

It was nice. Reading together on a comfortable bed, cradled by pillows. Usually her focus would persist for hours at a time, but the longer they sat together the more she noticed little things. Small details like how warm Link was to lay against. Or how strong his arms looked up close, even without exertion. Or how he smelled like grass and pine.

It was distracting and the lingering buzz fizzling her brain wasn’t helping. It wasn’t long before she lost track of the text. Lingering behind as she chose instead to watch the way Link’s fingers moved to turn the page. He didn’t notice the way she drank him in. Not until her thumb brushed lightly across the scar below his knuckle.

“You know,” she whispered softly, resting her chin on his shoulder as she watched the scar disappear and reappear below her digit, “Despite everything I’m really glad you came.”

Muscles twitched below her fingers. He must have considered signing, but ultimately chose to remain silent.

“Thank you. For being so kind and going out of your way for me. The silent princess really meant a lot. I’m… not sure how to repay you.” 

Her head bobbed slightly as his shoulder jostled. A quiet snort puffed out of his nose before he spoke in low tones, almost too quiet for her to hear.

“There’s no need. You deserve it.” 

Large green eyes found his face. “You literally found a rare plant and planned an entire outing that would allow me to research it! Surely you need _something_ in return.” 

He quirked an eyebrow at her before looking away. A dusting of pink threatening his cheeks. “Just…,” he hesitated, “…seeing you happy was enough.”

“Link, honestly?”

He turned to her again, eyes genuine and full of admiration.

“I’d do it again.”

Her body moved before her mind had a chance to process it. In a quick motion, she leaned up and pressed her lips to his. It was a chaste kiss; pulling back the minute her senses came flooding back. She could feel her heart turn to lead in her chest. Large blue eyes stared back at her in something akin to surprise and alarm.

She couldn’t move. _SHIT. What have I done!?! Oh Goddesses, Hylia have mercy please!_ She couldn’t read his face as they searched each other’s eyes. _Say something. Oh Goddesses just SAY SOMETHING!_ Willing her mouth to move, her breath shook with her nerves. 

“Link… I-”

She couldn’t finish the thought as a warm hand cradled her cheek and tilted her chin up just enough for him to close the distance between them once more. Now aware of her intent, he matched her energy as he discarded the book in the sheets to pull her closer. She fit to him like a glove. Shuffling around on the bed, their kiss became more fervent as they pulled each other impossibly closer.

She melted against him. Her body roared to life at the contact. She wanted more. _Needed_ more. Hot and frustrated, she threaded one hand into his hair and held onto his shoulder for dear life. It was making her dizzy: the smell of him, the softness of his lips, the taste that graced her tongue as she traced the bottom line of his mouth.

He gasped in response, inviting Zelda to take his bottom lip between her teeth and suck. Gripping his hair at the same time, a loud moan rushed from his lungs. He pulled back just enough to look at her face. His pupils dilated with lust.

It lit the furnace in her core. Sprawling a hand against his chest, she pushed him down against the mattress and leaned over him like a lioness to her kill.

“I don’t want to admit how long I’ve wanted to do that.” Her fingers traced his collarbone as she spoke.

“Likewise.”

Zelda groaned, lowering her forehead to his as she gazed into his darkening eyes. Consuming him like this was turning her into an animal. “Then kiss me.”

He was more than happy to oblige. Their lips met with more ferocity this time. One hand still laced firmly into his hair, the other began to wander- seeking out any ounce of skin it could find. She brushed over taunt muscle like she was creating a mental map of his body. It wasn’t until her reach went low enough to caress the prominent bulge in his pants that he finally pushed her off.

“Zel! Wait,” he panted, voice thick with restrained desire. “We can’t do this.”

“Why not?” 

“Zelda, we both drank tonight. We shouldn’t.”

“Are you drunk?”

“No. But you had-”

“Some of Urbosa’s Noble Pursuit, but she didn’t give me much.”

“Zel, I don’t…” he cleared his throat and set a serious look in his eyes, “…I don’t want you to wake up tomorrow and regret something.” 

“…I’ve already seen you naked.”

“Wh-WHAT?” He blanched, sitting up abruptly. It almost sent Zelda toppling onto the other side of the bed. His eyes darted in confusion and alarm as he stuttered, “Wait wh-what? When did you-? What?” 

“I um… haha so funny story! I uh, follow your OnlyFandom.” Her lips set in a straight line, cheeks bright red at the confession.

He stared at her blankly as the gears turned in his head. “…Oh.” He bit his lip as his eyes explored the room. “For um… how long?”

There was worry welling in his irises. An unspoken concern she couldn’t quite pinpoint. Zelda took a deep breath. Whatever it was, honest was going to be her best answer. Sitting back up, she carefully grabbed his hand from his lap and began tracing his scar again.

“Urbosa showed me the site right before classes started. You and Sidon are the only people I follow and uh, I didn’t actually realize it was your account until yesterday?” 

The look on his face was quizzical. “Yesterday?”

Squeezing his hand in embarrassment, she laughed out some of her nerves. “Yeaaaah, um… it was your scar.” Pointing towards his abdomen, she continued, “I saw your scar when you lifted your shirt and it looked like the ones in the photographs.” 

Link’s face contorted in thought. He sat still for a few moments before his eyebrows shot up at an epiphany. “OH. That’s why you were staring at me like that.” A lighthearted chuckle sang from his lips as he finally turned back to her. “I thought you were concerned about how nasty it looks. Like I’ve been hiding an injury or something.” 

“It’s not nasty.” Feeling emboldened, she brushed the hem of his shirt up enough to trace the old wound with her fingers. “It’s history. And if you haven’t noticed, I do like to learn.”

The mischievous glint in her eye made him gulp. It took a minute for him to find his voice. “So it … it doesn’t bother you?”

“The scar?”

“The account. Or, uh… both?”

Her fingers came up to trace his jaw. “Of course not.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - CW - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

It took every ounce of self-control not to moan beneath her touch. Her caress was so gentle- so genuine. He closed his eyes as she brushed her thumb across his cheek, reveling at the sensation of her skin against his own. 

The sight of him leaning into her hand brought on a familiar ache between her legs. Leaning forward, she stopped only an inch away from his mouth. She could almost feel the way his lips quivered as she tempted him with her proximity. It was turning her into a monster.

“Link…” she whispered. “Open your eyes.”

There was movement underneath his eyelids but he did not relent. He knew if he looked at her now he’d be a goner. “Zel, we really shouldn’t.”

“Link.” The ache was unbearable. Innards in a knot, she couldn’t stop herself from fidgeting. Rubbing her thighs together, she tried once more to coax him to compromise. “Please,” she breathed, letting her warm breath caress his face.

He let out a small gasp against her lips. He didn’t want to give in. He didn’t want to cross a line she would regret. Even if they weren’t drunk it didn’t feel right to let her ravage his body. She was instigating so much so quickly and his brain couldn’t keep up. Worse yet he really didn’t know what she wanted. A relationship? A fling? A bragging right?

He whimpered beneath her gaze. She should have been unobtainable yet here she was begging for him. It felt like a trap. Like a sick joke that would fall apart as quickly as it started. But he couldn’t bring himself to stop her. 

“Link,” she whined. The warmth pulsating through her skin was getting the best of her. Her brain was putty as she breathed in his scent, yearning for friction to ease the desire that filled her. “Goddess, if you won't touch me then I will.”

She was possessed. Under no circumstance could she fathom doing what she was doing right now, but that didn’t stop the progression of a hand down her breast and rib cage, slowly vanishing beneath the elastic of her pants as her legs spread open below her.

The gasp against his mouth snapped his eyes to the scene before him. It was erotic, seeing the girl he adored touch herself in a stroke of defiance. A low animalistic growl escaped his throat. She was breaking him. He bit at her lips, hanging onto his sanity by mere threads. And that all came crashing down when her plundering hand came back slick and dripping with nectar.

“Fuck,” she breathed, “What am I doing?” Still in a daze, she idly turned her hand, watching the liquid glisten in the lamplight. “I’m sorry, I don’t know why I-” But the rest of the words caught in her throat when she saw the look on his face.

Link’s eyes were wolfish. Dark and dilated as they tracked from her face to her hand. If there was any concern he would get up and leave in disgust, it was gone now. His chest heaved as he took her wrist eagerly. Without breaking eye contact, his tongue found her mess as he licked it from her digits. 

She was sweet like spices and honey. Like a rare desert on a balmy day and his appetite was insatiable. His moan reverberated against her skin as he slipped her fingers into his mouth. Zelda all but collapsed against his chest, kissing his neck and panting against the damp skin.

“Oh Goddesses, please.” Pressure built in her core as he licked her hand clean. “Fuck, I need you.” Her voice came out raspy as her free hand ventured south.

“Haahhh,” he gasped out as she gave him a firm stroke through his pants. “No.” In one swift motion he had Zelda pinned on her back, wrists held on either side of her ears.

She let out a small squeak before waiting for his next move.

“Have you ever… done it before?”

“N-no.”

He let out a shaky sigh as he willed his heart to slow down. “Of course not…”

“H-have you?" 

“Yes.”

“Oh.” Her cheeks reddened.

“Does… that bother you?” 

She watched his eyes grow concerned above hers. “Should it?”

Link chuckled breathlessly as he released her wrists, sitting back on his knees. “That’s not for me to decide.”

“If I say no will you come back?” There was a wryness to her tone as she reached again for the button on his pants. He grabbed her hand before she could get there.

“Zel, I’m not doing that to you. Especially not with friends just outside the door. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Sitting up to match his level, she reached instead for his shoulders. “You won’t. Don’t underestimate me.” 

“Zel, I… Do you even… What if you regret-”

She snaked a hand into his hair as he muttered. His words died in this throat the minute she yanked his head back hard enough to elicit a strangled moan.

“I can’t regret something I’ve fantasized about. Link, I like you a lot and I want this. Do you?”

His eyes were glassy again with lust. He whispered back to her in a low tone, “yes.” 

Pulling him with her as she laid back down, her hand found his and guided it to the elastic band of her pajama pants. “Then show me.”

His lips latched onto the pulse point of her neck at the same time he reached below the fuzzy fabric above her groin. The way he nipped and sucked at sensitive skin sent a rush of heat down her spine and between her legs. Exploring her slowly, he brushed his hand over soft curls before dipping just his middle finger into the pool of arousal now soaking her underwear.

Gasping beneath him, she arching her back off the mattress as she felt a slick pressure begin to circle her clit. A needy sound choked from her throat as she tried to shimmy her pants farther off her hips.

“You’re so impatient,” he growled into the spot below her ear.

She couldn’t help it. So many times before she had explored her own folds imagining Link’s hand instead of her own. But this was already better than her fantasies. In only a couple of minutes he had worked her up into a frenzy of nerves. It left her touch starved as he pulled away from her.

Sliding lower on the bed, he hooked both her pants and underwear with his thumbs and shucked them off in one quick motion. The cold air hit her like a bucket of ice. Exposed and nervous, she tried to shut her legs together but was blocked by his body sliding between them. His touch was searing as he messaged the mass of her thighs.

“Ah, Link!” Her head fell back as he brought a knee up over his shoulder so he could kiss the smooth flesh of her inner thigh.

Continuing to kiss and knead, he worked his way up closer to her apex. Stopping just at the crook of her leg, he felt her shake with need as he placed a wet kiss just before the start of her curls. Zelda whined as she felt him retreat, kissing his way back down before doing the same on the other leg.

“You’re such a tease,” she hissed at him.

The smile he shot back was wicked. Coaxing her legs open wider, he lowered his chest down to the sheets and hooked his arms underneath her legs. Kneading her thigh with one hand, he let the other sign a lofty “ _tease?”_ before licking a thick stripe up her seam. Lifting his head high enough for her view, he smirked as she watched her juices drip off his tongue in a stringy mess. 

“Oh, fuck.” Lip between her teeth, the sight left her breathless. She barely managed to choke out a moan when he did it again. Head dropping back, she dug her fingers into his hair as he leaned down to kiss her lower lips properly. 

His mouth was hot against her. Firm and hungry, he found that the more he drank of her the hungrier he became. It was maddening, drowning between the legs of the girl who haunted his dreams. Pulling her hips closer, he deepened his attack, lapping as far as he could go as she shook underneath him. It wasn’t long before her nails frantically clawed his scalp and her legs fought with his grip to close around his head.

Taking it as his queue, he quickly migrated his lips to her clit. Alternating between swirling his tongue and licking in broad strokes, he carefully sunk a finger into her quaking hole. She clenched around the intrusion as she gasped out in pleasure.

“OH, Yes! Don’t stop!” 

Her mewls had him bucking into the mattress, moaning into her heat as her body adapted to him. It wasn’t long before he was able to slide in a second. He grazed her sensitive flesh with his teeth as he curled his fingers. Seeking a specific spot, he knew he found it when she gripped his hair and yanked _hard_.

Their moans filled the air like a song. He doubled down and gave her a firm suck that drew her back up off the bed.

“Yes! Yes! Please! AH!” The coil in her lower belly ached for release. Her hips bucked in time to the tongue that played her like a fiddle. “Don’t stop! I’m close!”

Link slipped in a third finger as she cried. Timing his wrist with his tongue, he stroked at the sensitive flesh inside her as he licked her bud. It only took a few thrusts for her body to go rigid. Spine snapping back, she let out a choked whine as she pulled his hair desperately. Legs snapping shut, she trapped him to her core as her orgasm consumed her.

Link moaned, drinking her up as much as he could as her body pulsed against his mouth. It took all of his might not to cum right then in his pants.

Zelda sank back into the bed as she came down from her high. Her limbs felt heavy; lazy and comfortably numb with post-orgasmic bliss. It wasn’t until she flinched from overstimulation that she remembered Link’s head was still being crushed between her thighs. 

He continued to clean her with his tongue until he was pulled away by his hair. Whining at the loss, he looked at Zelda with half-lidded eyes. He was a mess. Wetness dripped down his chin as his hair scattered in all directions from her assault.

“Link,” her voice was low and sultry.

He was devoid of brainpower. Oblivious to the nimble fingers finally unlatching his pants and zipping them open. It wasn’t until her hand dipped into his boxes to free him that his soul returned to his body. In a panic, he tried to grab her arm but faltered as she rose to her knees and pushed against him.

“Zelda wait!” His voice was hoarse as he tried to warn her.

Ignoring his plight, she gave him an experimental stroke up his length. Intrigued, she whispered into his ear, “I didn’t realize something could be so soft and so hard at the same time.”

A strangled moan broke from his throat as she stroked him again. “Zel, I’m really clo-” the last word broke out into a cry as his body tensed, spilling straight into Zelda’s hand. 

“Oh!” She reeled her hand back in surprise. Thick translucent liquid pooled in her palm as she tried not to drip it onto the sheets.

“Shit.” Link’s face was bright red as she stared at his mess quizzically.

Somehow she seemed more curious than put off. Examining it, she tapped the glob with her finger. It was thick and somewhat sticky, not unlike her own pleasure. After a bit of consideration she leaned down and dipped her tongue in it only to reel back at the taste. It wasn't _disgusting_ but it definitely wasn’t what she had expected. 

He chuckled at her expense. Grabbing her wrist to stabilize it, he leaned forward and licked a hearty strip down her palm.

“Goddesses, is there anything you wont eat?”

Link shrugged playfully as he licked the rest of her palm clean.

“You’re disgusting,” she scoffed, grabbing his shirt and pulling him in for a kiss. She could taste them both on his tongue. A heady combination of salty and sweet. It was surprisingly pleasant as she dove her tongue into his mouth for more.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - END of CW - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Breaking the kiss to lean his forehead against hers, he scooped her hands up into his as they let the excitement in their bodies die down. When he spoke again, his voice was low and quiet. Smooth and sweet as honey, he cooed to her.

“You should get some sleep.”

“You should too.”

“Hmm,” he hummed, closing his eyes as they remained together. 

“…Can I stay with you?” 

“It won’t bode well if they wake up and find you in bed with me.”

“Tsk. I’ll fight them.”

Link laughed, “No you won't. But I might have to fight Revali.” 

“Okay that’s true,” she giggled. “What if I set an alarm? I can move back to the couch before they wake up.”

He opened his eyes and looked at her. He seemed to consider it for a while before agreeing. “Make sure your phone isn’t on silent.”

“Only if you put on some pajamas. I don’t know how you were comfortable hanging out in jeans for so long.”

* * *

Zelda’s hair stuck to her cheek in an unflattering way as the smell of sweets and batter lulled her from a deep sleep. Groaning, she tried to roll into the warm body beside her only to be met with a face full of cushion. She flinched, sitting up abruptly to take in her surroundings.

She was on Urbosa’s couch. Daruk and Revali still snored a few feet below her. _That’s odd. I don’t remember coming back here…_

Zelda rubbed her eyes as she puzzled it all out. _I couldn’t sleep. I went to check on Link. We um… hung out. I set an alarm. But my alarm never went off? That doesn’t make sense._ She looked around to see if anything looked or felt different. _I didn’t dream that up did I?_

Recalling the events of the night, she could remember everything so vividly. _There’s no way. Am I going insane?_ _That happened right?_ Her throat tightened as she jostled the blankets so she could get up. But just as her legs were freed, a small object rolled off her pillow and flopped into her lap.

Picking it up slowly, her eyes grew wide. It was Link’s sand seal.

“Wake up moochers! We’ve got a hot breakfast ready,” Urbosa’s voice boomed as she strolled into the room.

“Food?” Daruk blinked sleep from his eyes as he sat up. “Thank you! What a way to wake up!”

“Ugh,” Revali flipped his pillow onto his head. “Give me like, ten more minutes.”

The tall Gerudo chuckled at him before looking at Zelda. “You’ll like this Little Bird. It’s one of your favorites!” She gave her a sweet wink before strolling back into the kitchen.

Following her friend, Zelda peeked in to see her setting plates while Link stood at the stove with an apron on.

“Crepes with fruit and honey! Come pick your favorite.” Her smile was motherly.

“Oh thank you!” She loomed over the ready dishes, getting a good look at which one had the most fruit piled upon it.

“Of course,” Urbosa gave her shoulder a friendly squeeze before retreating to the living room to wake Revali up again. 

Picking up her plate, she turned to Link in time to watch him flip a crepe in his pan. The bags under his eyes seemed lighter as he watched the pastry brown before discarding it onto a plate. 

“Thank you, too. Um… for the food.” She worried her bottom lip between her teeth as he turned the stove off.

When he finally looked at her the smile he wore melted her heart. It was sweet, genuine, and undeniably reverent. A light dusting of pink peppered his cheeks as he peered towards the living room to see if anyone was coming in. They weren’t yet. He looked back to her with a nervous glint in his eyes.

“Do you, uh… want to go grab a coffee?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> Whew. Okay. So I have never written or drawn smut before so WHEW that was an experience. Also please don't hate me I NEEDED CONFLICT I'M SORRY!!!! I promise the Mipha talk is next chapter. The heart to heart we all need will happen I SWEAR!
> 
> omg Age of Calamity tho: I am having so much fun like holy shit. I'm LIVING for these cutscenes. I haven't started ch. 6 yet and all I'm gunna say is ch. 5 BROKE MY BRAIN. I can't wait to be able to finish it so I can see how this all goes down. And for anyone else playing you can tell it influenced a lovely moment in this fic hahaha. 
> 
> Also I made a tumblr? I honestly made it because I wanted to make fanart for another fic here on A03 that I really really love and couldn't think of another way to do it. So yeah. I have no idea what I'm doing or how tumblr etiquette works so if you use tumblr tell me who to follow lmao xD Idk how much I'll use it tho. I'm shy. T^T But I'm a03-anxiousandafraid


	14. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda talks to Mipha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised they would talk. It's happening NOW! Everyone give Mipha a hug, she deserves it. 
> 
> Also aaaaaaaaaaaaa you're all so nice like omg I love you all! Thanks for your kind words and support! I probably sound like a broken record player by now but you have no idea how much your kindness just makes my day <3

Zelda slowly slid into the booth across from Link with her fresh chai latte. He had snagged a cozy spot in the back corner away from the small clusters of students preparing to camp out with their laptops and book bags. Overall it wasn’t too crowded. Mostly because some people were adamant about taking up as much space as humanly possible. It was a surprise this spot was even open.

‘ _People don’t usually sit here because the window is drafty.’_

He read the question on her face. Of course he did. Doing a little shimmy in her seat, Zelda got nice and comfortable before bringing her mug up to her lips. The drink was divine- creamy and bold with notes of cinnamon and vanilla. It was like drinking the holiday season. She hummed contentedly as the liquid warmed her throat. 

“It’s perfect.” Setting the mug down, she cupped her hands around the ceramic to absorb its warmth. “I wish they did those cute designs in the foam, but it’s quite delicious! How’s yours?”

Link stopped mid-sip to raise an eyebrow at her. Setting the cup down, he took a moment to scrutinize it, holding his chin and peering at it from multiple angles. Zelda chuckled as she watched him shrug and scrunch his nose, waving his hand in a “so-so” fashion. 

“You goob. Is it really that bad?”

He snorted. ‘ _No. It’s delicious. Even if it wasn’t though, I’d still drink it.’_

It was her turn to snort. “That does not surprise me.”

They both fell quiet. It wasn’t exactly awkward, but it wasn’t entirely comfortable as their escapades from last night seeped into their thoughts. Zelda could feel her cheeks begin to warm. Worrying her bottom lip, she watched him gaze into his coffee.

She took a few scoots forward in her seat. The bodily movement drew his eyes back up to hers.

“Um… th-thank you,” she hesitated, looking down at her mug and spinning it gently in her hands, “f-for last night. For not letting me get too carried away and… for everything else.”

She was on fire. It was a miracle one of the staff members didn’t suddenly run over with a fire extinguisher. How can simply _talking_ about something be more embarrassing than _doing_ it? It was beyond her. Taking a deep breath, she mustered up enough courage to look up. Apparently he wasn’t fairing much better.

Link’s blush spread across the bridge of his nose and down into his neck. Eyes a bit wide, he honestly couldn’t think up an appropriate response. He stared at her for a long moment before nodding his head dumbly. 

‘ _Yeah… I… I had fun.’_ He winced. It was a stupid fucking response. But it was enough to get Zelda laughing.

“You know what, me too.” She hid behind her hand as she wheezed. “If you uh, don’t mind me asking…” her voice grew quiet as she subtly glanced around for eavesdroppers, “where did you learn to… to do that?” Discreetly sticking out the tip of her tongue, she gave him a look before taking another sip of her drink.

Link choked. Slamming his cup to the table, he punched his chest and gasped for air. Clearly frazzled, he managed out a hoarse “wh-what?” before coughing.

“I’m sorry! I’m just curious!” Her hands shot up defensively. “I don’t know how people learn that stuff. I was sheltered by helicopter parents!”

‘ _You seriously want to know?’_

“…Yes.”

Link sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was not the conversation he expected when he asked her out this morning, but he couldn’t say he was surprised. All Zelda wanted to do was learn. Learn about _everything._ And he’d be a fool to deny finding it utterly endearing.

‘ _I read a manual.’_

“What?! Really??” Her eyes were wide as she leaned over the table. “Did you just _buy_ it? People sell stuff like that?? Is it in your dorm?”

She was ready to spout off a million extra questions but stopped when she noticed him snickering. Knitting her brows, she scowled at his antics.

“You bitch, that was a ruse wasn’t it!” 

Link nodded his head as his laugh escalated into a cackle. She gave his arm a hearty smack before slumping back down into her seat. Wiping a tear from his eye, he waited for breathy laughter to subside before signing.

‘ _I couldn’t help myself. For real though, I learned it from traveling.’_

The deadpan look across her face screamed she wasn’t satisfied with that answer.

‘ _I told you I traveled a lot. Lodging is expensive and my resources are limited so I’ve been in a bit of a bind a few times. Every now and then I’d get an… offer. I um… accepted a few and… let’s just say it was insightful.’_

His crooked smile looked more like a grimace as he watched her face. It was unreadable. Staring back with crossed arms, she just nodded a few times before asking another question.

“From women?”

His lips drew into a straight line. _Oh she’s crafty…_ There was no doubt in his mind that she was leveling out the suggestive nature of a few OnlyFandom photographs. Following his account before classes started meant she’s definitely seen his ass pressed to Sidon’s crotch. _Hylia have mercy._ He used one hand to sign a very small gesture.

‘ _Sometimes.’_

Another nod.

His skin crawled. “If that bothers you, I can just-” his voice trailed off as he mumbled quietly. Shifting in his seat, he made to get up but stopped when Zelda grabbed his hand.

“NO! It’s fine! It’s fine.” Coaxing him back into the booth, she took another sip of her latte and cleared her throat. “That makes sense from some of your pictures and your…” she held up her palm idly, staring at it long enough to start blushing again before smacking it back down to her mug.

Some of the tension eased from his shoulders. A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth but quickly plunged again when he noticed her expression begin to drop. She was calculating something. He reached forward slowly and tapped her hand with two fingers.

Concerned eyes snapped up. He had a feeling he knew what she was about to ask, but thought it best to give her the time to come out and voice it herself. 

“So you’ve had… flings with various people. Do you… prefer that to…?” she couldn’t finish the thought.

 _To a relationship…_ He sighed and scooped her hands up in his own. The gesture encouraged her to look at him. It wasn’t hard to tell she was weighing her value in his answers.

“Zel, I’m not exactly proud of it but I’m not ashamed either. It took a while for me to figure myself out. It was something that helped me fit the pieces together and ultimately led me here. I might not be very conventional but I wouldn’t touch you if my intent was to use you.”

His voice was quiet but stern as he spoke. He watched the way her features contorted, looking for any possible sign of distress. Thankfully she gave him none.

Gently tucking a stray hair behind her ear, he shot her a small smile before adding, “You can ask me anything, you know? I’ll be honest and I won’t judge you.” 

She smiled weakly. “Is… is this a date?” 

He blinked at her before being overcome by a rush of laughter. Squeezing her hands, his shoulders shook as he bellowed. “Well shit, I thought it was!” His grin turned sly as he leaned towards her. “Do you want it to be?”

It fomented a small giggle from her chest. “Hmm… yeah, I think I do.” 

“Good.” Pulling her hands closer, he planted a kiss atop her knuckles as he watched the way the corners of her lips quirked up into a smile.

She felt warm again. Valued. _Wanted_.

It was a pleasant contrast to the uncertainty her heart had been holding. Of course she wouldn’t be any less of a person had Link not reciprocated her feelings, but she couldn’t deny the relief and excitement of accepting a date invitation. His attention was addicting. It was also changing her in ways she hadn’t expected.

Even now, gazing comfortably into her companion’s eyes, she expected her mind to savor the tender moment. But no. There was a small glint in Link’s irises just past the layer of infatuation on display for her. It was subtle- barely there like a low flame being sheltered from the wind. But she could see it.

Needy and hungry yet unpredictable and cautious… If she didn’t know any better she’d call it feral. It had her stomach in a knot. Had her all too aware of the ghosting of his breath against her hands as he held them. Zelda would never describe herself as possessive or intimate, but the quiet look he bore had her wanting to jump him. Wanting to lunge over the table and watch the brilliant blue turn dark as their lips fought for dominance. 

But just as her skin began to tingle with interest her trance was interrupted by a low rhythmic hum.

Link waited a beat before releasing her hand to pull out his phone. Lighting up the screen, he tapped the volume button to put it on silent. But just as he went to put it away he stopped abruptly, eyes glued to a text notification. Link’s nonchalant demeanor dissolved into something anxious as he opened the app and began typing.

She watched him curiously. There was tension back in his shoulders. She could see the gears in his head turning as he worked through his message- clearly distracted by his thoughts. It was a full minute before he put the device down and met her gaze. Everything about him looked apologetic.

‘ _I’m really sorry but I have to head out earlier than expected.’_ His eyes flickered down to his half-finished coffee. Drawing out a heavy sigh, he took another glance at his phone screen.

Zelda’s stomach dropped. 

“Is everything okay?”

‘ _Yeah. I’m sorry. It’s nothing to worry about.’_

“Do you want me to walk with you?”

‘ _You don’t need to. I’d rather you enjoy your coffee than chug it.’_ He gave her a small smile. ‘ _Also, you always ask me about my personal life so next time you need to tell me your secrets. Okay?’_

“Okay, but my life is way more boring than yours so don’t expect much.”

He gave her one last smile before scooping up his duffle bag and shuffling out. Her heart felt heavy again watching him trek away from the shop in a hurry. What a way to end a first date: sitting alone with half a coffee feeling empty inside. She shivered. Now that he was gone, she could finally feel the draft coming in through the window.

* * *

All day. She had waited all fucking day and _nothing!_ No text. No call. Just… nothing.

Zelda flopped around in her bed angrily. She wasn’t exactly upset when Link left her at the coffee shop this morning. Disappointed: yes, but not _angry._ Then again, she’d been under the stupid assumption that he would text her an update later. Something like, “Hey! Everything’s cool now. Let’s hang out tomorrow!” or maybe, “Sorry about earlier. Want to come over and watch a movie?” But no… Eleven o’clock at night and she was a fish out of water. 

A long guttural groan strained her vocal cords as she smashed her finger into her phone screen. _Fuck. Should I text him? I don’t want to sound desperate. URG!!_ She had half a mind to throw the phone across the room.

Frustration bubbled in her chest as she glared down his contact icon. _You better fucking text me._ She clicked it and tapped the message box. But once her thumbs lifted over the keyboard, her mind went blank.

Several minutes passed before she gave up and backed out. Scrolling through her contacts she stopped at Urbosa’s. _Maybe Urbosa knows what’s up?_

(Zelda: Hey! Have you heard from Link at all? He hasn’t text me) She froze before she could hit send. _Oh wait wait wait NO! SHIT. She will know something is up. BAD IDEA! Abort!_ Thumbs tapping wildly, the text was gone in seconds and she was backed out to her contacts again.

 _Fuck. Who won’t find me suspicious?_ _Daruk? No. He’s probably asleep anyway. Revali? Yikes. He’d molt. Mipha? NO. That talk is for later. Oh Goddess, Urbosa will have my head!_ Finally her eyes landed on a suitable target.

Zelda: Hey.

Zelda: Are you feeling any better? Missed you yesterday <3

To her absolute delight she got a message back immediately.

Sidon: Hey! Yeah, I’m doing better.

Sidon: Not 100% but much better :)

Zelda: I’m so glad!

Zelda: You missed us kicking Daruk’s butt at a board game

Sidon: OH NO WAY!!!!

Sidon: It’s about damn time hahaha He’s too good at those!

Zelda: Haha exactly

Zelda: Are you at your dorm or are you with Mipha?

Sidon: I’m at the dorm.

Sidon: Mipha stayed here with me last night and all day today but I told her I was well enough for her to go home

Zelda: You have the best sister <3

Sidon: I really do. She is the best!

Sidon: She even made me some soup before she left :)

Zelda: That’s wonderful!

Zelda: Is Link with you?

Sidon: Yeah! We’re watching a movie

Zelda: Oh.

Zelda: Cool.

She could feel her teeth begin to grind as her jaw clenched.

Zelda: What movie?

Sidon: A funny movie about a bunch of knights.

Sidon: They’re all very incompetent haha

Zelda: That does sound funny.

Zelda: Well I’m glad you’re doing well! I’ll let you rest and enjoy the film <3

Sidon: Thanks Zel! :) <3

She let her phone drop onto her chest. Her body was hollow as she glared holes into the ceiling. _He’s at the dorm… watching a movie…_ She wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. Wanted to believe this wasn’t malicious or some big rouse. _He said he wouldn’t use me. He’s never lied to me before but… am I really not that important?_

_Maybe he was busy? Keeping tabs on Sidon I guess? But then why not text me? I could come over! Food poisoning isn’t contagious. Unless he doesn’t want me there… But then why ask me out for coffee? Unless he’s having second thoughts…_

She spent the rest of the night lying above the covers. Staring at the ceiling as a vortex of pessimistic thoughts consumed her. It didn’t start to dissipate until she made herself a deal: _If he doesn’t text you by lunchtime, message him._

* * *

A small metal object humming beneath her head was Zelda’s wake-up call. Roused from sleep into a stupor, she fumbled around like a cat with a laser pointer until the device was in her hands. She squinted into the bright screen. There was one new message. It was from her mom.

Mom: Hi honey! Haven’t heard from you in a while. How are you?

In an angry huff, she threw the phone to the foot of the bed and shoved her face into her sand seal. Letting out a muffled scream, her limbs fell heavily into the mattress. Awake for a whole minute and things already weren’t going as planned.

Zelda lazed about in bed until her growling stomach became overbearing. Looking over at her clock, she frowned when she realized it was already ten thirty. By now the breakfast items would be gone from the cafeteria. Only crummy pizza and the sketchy salad bar would be stocked until this evening. She felt like hot garbage enough as is. Today needed to be a “treat yourself” day. 

Rolling out of bed and throwing some clothes on, Zelda slowly made her way to the expensive deli. If she was going to eat her feelings then by Goddess she was going to eat the biggest damn sub on the menu. Checking her phone again on the walk, she shot her mother a quick response of “I’m doing well! About to grab lunch,” before lamenting the lack of new messages in her inbox.

But just as she reached for the deli doors a tuft of bright hair caught her eyes. She knew that hair anywhere. Ducking behind a tree, she dared a peek at one of the far tables out in the grass.

Link was sitting next to Mipha on one of the benches. He smiled and spoke to her with animated gestures. The small Zora giggled back and pointed to something on her phone. His grin grew even larger. It unnerved her.

 _He won’t text me because he’s with Mipha?_ She tried to get another look at her friend. She looked relaxed. No signs of upset or drama. _There’s no way he spoke to her about me. She’d be upset. What the fuck is going on?!?_

Just as her leg bent to move forward Link pulled Mipha in for a hug. It was tender: tight and lasting as he held her close. She could see the smile still plastered to his face. Her heart sunk as he pulled back, holding her shoulders as he spoke something to her. It was a quick exchange, but it was enough to get bile burning the back of Zelda’s throat.

Zelda watched him get up and wave to her as he left. The young Zora seemed content waving back, watching his form retreat into the distance. _He didn’t hug me before he left._ Anger prickled the hair on her arms. She felt like she could channel lightning through her fingertips. Just as the blood lust began setting in her phone buzzed in her hand.

Mipha: Hey Zel! Are you free today?

She blinked. _It’s do or die time…_

Zelda: Hey! I was just about to text you!

Zelda: Yeah I’m free! About to grab lunch

Mipha: Oh good! I’m at the deli off of 4th street if you want to meet up

Zelda: What a coincidence, that’s where I was heading

Mipha: Haha it was fate!

Mipha: I’ll wait for you here. I’m at a bench outside.

Mipha: Far right from the building

Zelda: Awesome. I’ll be there in a min

_This is unreal._ She took a few minutes to breath before schooling her face. Peeking around the tree again, she made sure Mipha wasn’t looking in her direction before strolling out into the open. It took a lot of energy to pretend like she wasn’t just spying. A bead of sweat dropped from her brow when Mipha’s eyes found her in the crowd.

She greeted Zelda with a sweet smile and a small wave. A delicate but cheerful gesture. It didn’t help the way her stomach rolled with unease.

“Hey! How funny is it that we both thought to come here?!” Zedla tried to laugh off her nervousness but was doing a piss poor job of it.

“Great minds think alike! Have you ordered yet?”

“Ah, no. I haven’t.”

“I’m fine waiting here if you’d like to go in.” 

Zelda hesitated. “Um… actually Mipha… I think I’d rather talk to you first.”

She could taste the dismal tone in her voice. _Shit how do I even start this? Urbosa where are you when I need you?!_ Wringing her hands together, she tried desperately to come up with something to say. But Mipha was first to break the silence.

“You want to talk about Link, don’t you?”

Zelda froze. “How did you-”

“Zel, you’re my best friend. I notice things.” Her smile was sad as she gestured for her to sit. “And Link already came to talk to me.”

“Oh?”

“He really likes you Zel.”

Mipha clasped her hands in her lap as Zelda took a seat beside her. There was hurt in her eyes, but she wore a brave face. It felt wrong to be talking about this in a public space. But maybe that’s what they needed: a reminder to think before speaking. 

“He loves you, you know,” Zelda’s voice was quiet against the hustle and bustle around them.

The corners of her lips quirked up ever so slightly. Light warmth kissed her cheeks as she watched her fingers rub the backs of her knuckles. Her voice came out as a whisper.

“Did I ever tell you he lived with us for a short while?”

Zelda’s eyebrows jumped an inch. “No, I don’t believe you have.”

“When his mother first got ill. He stayed with us on and off for almost two years.”

Zelda watched her friend’s eyes gloss over at the memory.

“The three of us got along like siblings. My father even got in the habit of calling him ‘son.’ He’s family to us.” Her smile was sweet and somber. “I had always hoped he would just stay with us... with me.”

When she looked up from her lap her eyes were full of tears. Heavy and full, they threatened to spill but she did not relent.

“He used to come back to us pale and lethargic after visiting his parents. It was awful, like his body was there but his mind wasn’t. Sidon and I used to drag him around on adventures until he was himself again.”

She wiped her eyes clear. “I spent so much time doting over him I guess I wound up acting more like a big sister than a friend.”

“I know it might not be what you want,” Zelda threaded her fingers into Mipha’s and gave her hand a gentle squeeze, “but that doesn’t change the fact that he cares deeply for you. I think he’d drop whatever he was doing to help you if you ever needed it.” 

A small chuckle shook Mipha’s small frame. Squeezing Zelda’s hand back, she gave her friend a small smile. “I do think you’re right.” Their hands sat between them still embraced. “You do like him, don’t you Zel?”

The question was too forward for her not to blush. Her voice came out sheepish. “I-I do.” 

“I won’t deny that I’m jealous,” she spoke in low, even tones. Eyes falling back into her lap, she sighed, “But I won’t abandon our friendship if you choose to act on your feelings.”

“You’re my best friend, Mipha. I hope you know I would never do something to upset you.”

Their eyes met again, sad but hopeful.

“I know.”

It was Zelda’s turn to smile. They sat comfortably together for a few minutes watching the workers run in and out of the building in a frenzy. There was still a little bit of tension in the air, but it was much more bearable now that they were on the same page.

“You know,” Mipha’s small voice popped up over the mumbled conversations, “I actually felt guilty. Link was so afraid I would sever ties with you over his feelings. He told me he would just keep to himself if it meant all of us staying friends. Am I really that shallow?” Her wide eyes were pleading.

 _Keep to himself? “_ He really said that?” It took a lot of effort not to hiss the question through her teeth. The insinuation rubbed her the wrong way.

Mipha gave her a small nod.

It was like getting splashed in the face with cold water. “You’re not shallow. It sounds more like he values your friendship over having a relationship.” _Like he values your feelings over mine._

“Or he values _our_ friendship over himself.”

Mipha clearly found this reassuring. Link being willing to walk away from both of them if it meant her and Mipha could stay on good terms. But it felt so _wrong_. Of course she didn’t want Mipha upset and of course she didn’t want to ruin a friendship over a simple crush. But his decision to engage her being driven by another woman? 

She should be grateful Mipha isn’t spiteful or one to hold grudges. She should be glad that scenario wasn’t the one that played out. But she wasn’t. Her heart was being filleted and it took every ounce of power not to let it show on her face. 

“Thank you, Zel,” Mipha’s cheerful words ripped Zelda right out of her trance. “It really means a lot that you came to talk to me before doing anything. You both care about me so much, I’m honestly quite grateful.”

Zelda tried to swallow her guilt and tasted bile.

“He may not love me the way I love him, but I do want you both to be happy. My feelings haven’t changed… but love works in mysterious ways.”

Heavy silence hung between them for what felt like hours. _How the fuck did I come out of this feeling worse than I came in?_ Taking a quick glance at her friend, the opposite was clearly true for Mipha. Her fins glistened more vibrantly as a gentle smile graced her lips. She still had both of their love. Even if she wasn’t getting what she originally wanted.

“You’re really brave, Mipha.”

It caught her off guard. 

“You’re handling all this with more grace than I could ever muster.”

“You know,” the small Zora shifted to face her friend, “I hate to admit it but I knew something like this would happen sooner or later. It doesn’t diminish the hurt, but not being a surprise definitely helps. Despite it all he told me we’re still family. So it’s not like I’m losing him forever.”

“Could have been worse?”

“Yes. It could have been worse.”

“And we’re still friends?”

“Yes. We’re still friends.”

They wore matching smiles as they gave each other silent confirmations. It was a tender moment. Genuine and sweet and rudely interrupted by a loud growl from Zelda’s stomach. She made a face as Mipha began to laugh. 

“Oh, Zel! Go get some food. I’ve kept you long enough.” 

And just like that Zelda found herself waving goodbye to her friend to go order the largest damn sub this restaurant had to offer. A weight had definitely lifted from her shoulders but she’d be lying if she said she didn’t still feel like shit.

 _So he spoke with Mipha. That’s probably why he didn’t text me. But if she had said no…_ Her blood boiled as images of Link’s head between her thighs assaulted her. _“I wouldn’t touch you if my intent was to use you…”and yet he would abandon me at Mipha’s word? That sure as hell feels like being used!_

Zelda lost the day to the war inside her head. It consumed her from the inside out. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t get the internal argument to stop.

Trying to be productive, she pulled out her readings and homework. Even tried to go for a walk. But as her eyes reached the bottom of the page she found herself clueless as to what any of it had said. Her pen shook in her hand as she glowered at an array of unsolved equations. Worse yet, her afternoon stroll only worsened the onslaught of intrusive thoughts she had worked so hard to fight off. 

Tumbling into the bathroom, she scrutinized herself in the mirror. Her sanity was hanging on by mere threads and it showed. She was the calm before a storm. One that was ready to erupt the minute her phone chimed with a new message. A message from Link.

Link: Are you in your dorm right now?

She hissed. _It’s ten o’clock at night!_ _Where the fuck else would I be?!?_

Zelda: Yeah.

Link: Cool. What’s your room number?

Her skin prickled uncomfortably.

Zelda: 1334, why?

Link: awesome

Link: I have a surprise

Zelda was on her fourth attempt at writing and deleting a response when a knock rang out against her door. She hesitated.

It had been almost two days since he had spoken to her. Two days since they had last spent time alone together. This is what she had been hoping for- _craving_ even. But now that it was happening she couldn’t help the angry knot that lodged itself in the pit of her stomach. 

She took her time setting her phone down and walking to the door. _Do or die._ She opened it so quickly it almost made Link flinch. He smiled at her, holding a small white box between his hands. A single red rose resting atop it.

“H-hey! C-can I come in?”

A wordless nod was his response before she strut back to the center of the room. Shutting the door carefully behind him, he let his eyes wander and appreciate his surroundings.

“Wow, your room is really cute,” he spoke with a note of awe, leaning towards a small board covered with photographs. “It’s very you!”

He took in the images of Zelda posed with her parents in a pristine garden, Zelda holding up mechanical scrap alongside Purah, younger versions of her and Mipha holding hands in a small lake. They looked like lovely memories. Ready to ask of their significance, he almost choked on his tongue when he felt the unmistakable shiver of eyes glaring into the back of his skull.

“Sorry!” He turned back to her quickly, holding out the box to her from a further distance than necessary. “Th-these are for you.”

“Thank you,” her tone was flat as she took the gift. Inspecting the box, she set it neatly atop her dresser without bothering to open it.

“I’m sorry it took me a while to get back to you,” he mumbled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I wanted to talk to Mipha before asking you on another date. I didn’t want her to freak out or get angry or something.”

“I actually spoke with her today.”

“Oh, really?!” His eyes lit up. Beaming her a warm smile, he finally closed the distance between them and gently held her hips. “So you two are good?”

“Yes! Mipha and I are great.” She brought her hands up his chest before giving him a firm shove. “But WE are not!”

Link stumbled back and caught himself on the footboard of her bed. Brows knitted in confusion, he tried to puzzle out what had triggered her disdain. He was at a loss.

“Wait… I don’t… Zelda?”

“DON’T _Zelda_ ME! You asked me on a date and then LEFT me there, don’t talk to me for TWO DAYS, tell Mipha you’ll just forget about me if she doesn’t approve of us being together, and then think you can just march in here with a flower as an apology?!” 

“What? Wait, Zel it’s not like that!” He reached for her hand only to have it smacked out of the air. 

“You should have AT LEAST text me or something!! TWO DAYS LINK! Two FUCKING days!”

“I know! I’m sorry! I’m sorry.” He wilted under her glare. “I had to leave to help Mipha with Sidon. I should have been more forward about it. That’s on me.”

Zelda pulled her lips into a thin line. 

“And I didn’t tell Mipha I would forget about you. I just asked if me asking you out would cause a rift in your friendship. You two are good friends. I don’t want to ruin something important.”

“But if she said it would, you wouldn’t date me would you?”

“Zel…”

She jabbed her finger at him like a knife. “You can’t just eat a girl out and then let a _different_ girl decide whether or not you’re allowed to have a relationship! You’ve gone behind her back and fucked strangers but you can’t come to me without her fucking blessing?!?” 

Her words were venom and she was spitting with intent to wound. Link eyed her in astonishment. She was cutting deep. With the levees broken, there was no letting up until the storm was through. 

“So what? Mipha’s in charge of your relationships? Is Urbosa in charge of your body? Are you gunna tell me you can’t take your clothes off without her permission? Does Sidon delegate your time and friends for you? Do you make ANY decisions for yourself?”

“Or are all of your decisions rooted in what somebody else wants like how you don’t talk to “spite your father?” So what now? Are you going to go behind my back and blow Revali so you can recruit another person to buy your lewd photographs? I’m sure he won’t care if you don’t text him back afterwards!”

Zelda knew she was sputtering nonsense as soon as the words left her mouth. But the blows had already been dealt. Breathing heavily, she watched the surprise in Link’s face contort into hurt and betrayal. It made her feel horrible. 

“I… I don’t know why I said that.” It came out as a whisper. Her hand came up to hide her lips as she watched a single tear roll down Link’s cheek.

His eyes were pale and erratic. Pupils darting wildly, he looked like a feral animal seeking escape. His chest was heaving as he eyed her down like a wolf with rabies. It was with shaking hands and a clenched jaw that he chose to respond.

‘ _How dare you.’_

He fought back more tears with a grimace.

‘ _I might be a bloody sex worker but that doesn’t mean I’m everyone’s toy. I thought you were better than this.’_

She was stunned. Punched in the gut by his silent words and incapable of responding.

It only took him two strides to make it to the door. It slammed behind him before Zelda even had a chance to move. 

“…Fuck.”

She stood there reeling for almost ten minutes. Her venom replaying in her head over and over again. _Why the fuck did I say that? None of it was true so why the FUCK did I say it?_ Her hand sought support on the dresser beside her only to bump the small package he had given her earlier. 

Zelda sucked in a breath. Her hand reeled back like it had been bitten while the small package sat there unoffending. Moving slowly, she carefully placed the rose off to the side and lifted the flimsy lid. A small sticky note sat atop a wad of parchment paper.

 _Mipha told me this was your favorite dessert. It took me a few tries to get it right so hopefully it’s not too awful! Enjoy! ~ <3 _

Her heart was in her throat. Carefully pulling back the parchment she felt herself shudder as it revealed a homemade fruitcake. Her legs gave out beneath her and she spent the next twenty minutes crying into her dresser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me lololololol 
> 
> I was going to make their argument a lot longer but honestly I didn't have the heart to do it. I've had someone take the personal things I've told them and throw it all back in my face before and honestly it was a traumatizing experience. I have trust issues because of it. Please don't ever do that to someone. 
> 
> Writing the part with Mipha was so difficult omg. Like HOW the fuck do you write sadness and understanding but also self-doubt and hopefulness ALL AT THE SAME TIME?!?!? FUCK. 
> 
> I am kind of laughing at myself tho cause twice in one chapter I have Link just like "Don't like something about me? I can just leave." Just -fuck confrontation I'm out- vibes. Just "I'll leave and cry about it later" xD T^T  
> BUT BEFORE YOU ASK: Yes Link totally spent the day talking with Mipha and making sure they were both okay while also keeping tabs on Sidon at the dorm. He met up with her again the next morning and that's when she gave him the fruitcake recipe and encouraged him to go make it. He spent all day trying until it came out well enough to give to her then IMMEDIATELY trucked it to her dorm.


	15. We Need to Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda is impulsive and Link is an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEW okay... so my holiday gift to all of you is that this was supposed to be two different chapters. But instead I'm just posting them together as one GIANT chapter. That does mean I won't have an update later this week but hopefully this quenches some of your thirst until them. 
> 
> Big thank you to everyone who's stuck with me this long. I'm still amazed every day by your kindness and interest in this story. <3 It means a lot. You guys are rad :)

-3:17am-

Zelda: I’m so sorry

Zelda: I never should have said those things at the end

Zelda: None of it was even true. I was just so mad

Zelda: Please, I’m so sorry!

-3:45am-

Zelda: Please text me back!

-4:06am-

Zelda: You have every right to be mad at me but please hear me out

Zelda: It’s not fair to me to have another girl dictate how we interact!

Zelda: I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that but please understand

Zelda: I was so upset I didn’t think before talking

-6:23am-

Zelda: Link

Zelda: PLEASE

-6:28am-

Zelda: I know you’re awake

-7:09am-

Zelda: If you want to talk I can come over

Zelda: I’ll make pancakes or something

Zelda: idk

Zelda: but seriously, please talk to me

-10:32am-

Zelda: Look, I know I was a fucking bitch

Zelda: I wasn’t thinking straight

Zelda: We very much misunderstood each other

Zelda: Can we please talk?

-11:03am-

Zelda: Please?

-1:43pm-

Zelda: <eyes emoji>

-3:59pm-

Zelda: This fruitcake is amazing!

Zelda: I hope you made some for yourself as well

Zelda: it’s really good

-4:16pm-

Zelda: Do you want to talk before class tomorrow?

-5:22pm-

Zelda: …after class?

-7:08pm-

Zelda: I swear to Hylia if you want to punch me in the face I’ll let you

-9:54pm-

Zelda: Did you go see the horses today?

Zelda: I bet they were happy to see you

-10:02pm-

Zelda: I’m so sorry

Zelda: I don’t know what to do

Zelda: please

Sunday came and went without so much of a peep from Link. It was frustrating but not unexpected. Hours were lost pacing back and forth worrying about the extent of the damage dealt. But no matter how hard she prayed nothing ever came.

Zelda took extra care to be packed and ready early Monday morning. Booking it to class, she was seated and waiting with baited breath before the professor from the previous session had the chance to fully vacate the room. It was nauseating how nervous she was.

She didn’t have a plan for what to say. Didn’t have a course of action whatsoever. But she needed to speak to him regardless. Staying cooped up in her head had been a vital flaw and she wasn’t one to make the same mistake twice. Her leg bounced beneath her. _Please come in early. PLEASE come in early._

He didn’t show up at all.

In all the time Zelda sat glaring at the door he never so much as passed by the window. _He doesn’t ditch class. Why isn’t he here? There’s no way…_

“Everyone practically ran out of the room and you’re just sitting here with your mouth open like a bass?” Purah raised an eyebrow, fists resting firmly on her hips.

Zelda flinched forward. “Oh, sorry!”

“Jumpy and distracted. What’s up with you today?”

 _A LOT._ “I-I’m sorry! I’m uh,” Zelda floundered under her gaze, “…just not feeling too well today.”

“Really? Two sick students in two days? Is there a bug going around or something?”

Her body went cold and rigid. _T-two sick students?_ Glancing to the empty seat beside her, she knew that reference had to be about Link.

“D-did Link tend to the horses yesterday?”

Purah snorted. “Yeah, looking damn near ready to drop dead in the middle of the field.”

 _Because of me… Oh Goddesses, I’m gunna throw up._ Nausea rolled through her like an ocean wave, cresting the back of her throat with a sharp blast of bile.

“I told him not to worry about showing up today but you might want to give him a copy of your notes. And if you’re starting to feel like shit you might want to stay home Wednesday and get a copy of his. Love me some teamwork,” Purah chirped, striking her signature pose.

She gave her professor a weak smile. _This is a nightmare._ Stomach rolling with unease, one shaky hand held her gut as she got up to leave. “Yeah… teamwork.”

Zelda barely made it to the bathroom before expelling her guts into one of the stalls. The guilt was so overbearing she could taste it on the back of her tongue. _He’s sick because of me. What have I done?_ She retched until tears clouded her vision. _Hylia just strike me down now, please._

Gasping for air, she slowly snaked her phone out of her back pocket and tapped the messenger icon.

Zelda: I need help

Her body shook with another purging. The phone was already buzzing before she could flush it away.

Urbosa: What’s wrong?

Urbosa: Where are you?

Urbosa: Do I need to pick you up somewhere?

The poignant concern eased some of the ache in her heart.

Zelda: I’m in the bio building bathroom

Zelda: barfing

Urbosa: I’m on my way.

Urbosa: Which bathroom?

Zelda: Second floor, right wing

Urbosa: on it

The tall Gerudo stormed into the building in record time. Heels clacking loudly against the tile, her urgency echoed like a warning as she made her way to her objective.

“Zelda?”

“I’m… in here.” Her shaky voice was accompanied by a small hand waving in the gap underneath the door.

“Oh Little Bird, let’s get you out of there.”

Urbosa handled her small friend like she was porcelain, gently pulling her to her feet and practically cradling her as they slowly made their way down the hallway. Careful in getting Zelda back to her house, the small Hylian sank miserably into the couch while Urbosa retrieved her some water, a vitamin drink, and a blanket.

“There you are,” she cooed, wiping a tear off the pale girl’s face with her thumb. “Take small sips of water first.”

Zelda mumbled a small “thank you” before doing as told.

“If you weren’t feeling well why did you leave your dorm? I told you Mondays are slow for me. You should have messaged me sooner.”

She wanted to revel in the motherly treatment she was receiving, but it did nothing to placate the source of her anguish. With a sniff, she rubbed away the new tears threatening her eyes before opening her wounds to her friend.

“I wasn’t feeling sick until just before it happened.”

“That sounds stress induced. Bio is your favorite class. What happened?”

She bit her lip and forced back a sob. “I-I fucked up, Urbosa.” Her voice hitched in desperation. “I fucked up really badly.”

“With class? Zelda, that doesn’t sound like you. I’m sure it’s not as bad as-”

“No! W-with Link!”

Confusion was blatant in her face. “With Link?” Dark eyes narrowed. “Did you speak with Mipha?”

“YES!” It came out as a strangled scream. “I DID! I did and then I FUCKED IT UP!”

Her small form quaked as she curled in on herself. Sobs pulsed out of her body like a distress beacon until she felt strong arms wrap her into a warm lap. Fingers brushing her hair, she let the methodic motion pull her back to reality.

“What happened?” Her voice was quiet but firm. Commanding yet encouraging.

Taking a deep breath, Zelda moved to bury her face into Urbosa’s legs. Her voice now muffled, “You aren’t gunna like it.”

“Probably not, but I can’t help you if you don’t tell me.”

Silence lingered in the air.

“Zelda, you were so upset you wound up vomiting. You need to be honest with me and yourself, otherwise you’re going to make yourself sick again.”

Warm breath puffed out against her thigh in a long sigh. Rolling her eyes, she gently pulled Zelda up into a sitting position and looked at her face to face. It wasn’t exactly a threat… but it was enough to get a small “fine” out of her mouth.

Zelda quietly stepped Urbosa through the events from the camping trip until now. Offering up her phone, she let her text messages be scrutinized as evidence. It was an exhausting affair admitting to trying to jump him right after saying she wouldn’t do anything stupid, especially when these antics took place in Urbosa’s home… while she was in it. Worse yet was the look on Urbosa’s face when the tale finally concluded.

The room was silent for a long time as the two women stared at each other. Urbosa’s face was contorted as she processed it all. Without warning, she stood from the couch, causing Zelda to topple against the armrest. Long legs took her out of the room and down the hallway.

A moment later she returned with bed sheets in her hands. Zelda eyed her as she threw open a small door revealing a washer and dryer. Throwing the sheets into the wash, she dumped a generous amount of soap into the barrel before clicking the start button and re-shutting the doors.

“Ur-Urbosa?”

She kept her back to her, hands pressed into the cold wood with her head bowed down. It took her a minute for Zelda to realize her friend was muttering to herself in Gerudo.

“I-I’m sorry,” a weak and timid voice squeaked from the couch.

“I told you.” Her voice hardened as she finally turned to regard her new problem. “ _NONE of you_ ever listen to me. Dinraal give me strength… Zelda, I TOLD you to watch yourself. You honestly had a valid reason to be upset but your reaction-” Her hands smoothed across her face in agitation.

“Yeah, you know what Little Bird? You did fuck up. You fucked up BAD.”

“I know!” Crumpling pathetically, she squeezed the blanket in her lap between her fists and let her tears fall freely. “I just want to fix it! Urbosa I don’t know what to do!”

“Hylia have mercy,” the Gerudo muttered before kneeling down in front of her friend. “I’ve never known you to be a mean person, Zelda. What in Farore possessed you to say those things? You really had to aim for his weak points didn’t you?”

“I don’t know! I was just so… _angry!_ I wasn’t thinking. Goddess, I’ve turned into my dad.”

“You dad usually likes an audience when he voices his grievances.”

Annoyed eyes glared back.

“Harsh joke, but not as harsh as your tongue.”

“UGH! I KNOW! But PLEASE just help me!”

“Well I’d love to tell you to talk to him and apologize… but your text messages make it very clear that he doesn’t want to talk to you.”

“Then what am I supposed to do? Stalk him until I can corner him like a stray cat?! That won’t work! Why won’t he just let me say sorry?”

“Because you threw every ounce of trust you two had with each other out the window,” Urbosa voiced flatly.

Zelda groaned, shoving her face in her hands.

“Zelda,” a firm hand gripped the small Hylian’s knee, coaxing her to look up, “you need to start over. Take a long hard look at yourself and figure out exactly why you felt so compelled to throw his insecurities back in his face.”

“He has gone _very_ out of his way to impress you whether you realize it or not. Now stop acting like a spoiled brat and try to do something for him.”

“But how do I do that if he won’t even talk to me?” She sniffed, wiping her nose with the back of her wrist.

“You’re a smart girl, Little Bird. Start small.”

The encouragement in Urbosa’s voice was a good first step. Taking a deep breath, Zelda wracked her brain for ideas. _Let’s see… start small… start… small. He won’t talk to me but I want to say sorry. Texting won’t work. Um… going over is a touch aggressive. And if he’s not there…_ OH!

“W-what if I left something at his dorm for him? I could ask Sidon to give him something for me!”

A small smile threatened to show on the Gerudo’s face.

“I should make him something! He made me a fruitcake so what if I bake him something too? But wait… I don’t know his favorite food. I should try to make it meaningful. Shit. _THINK!”_

Urbosa patted her knee gently and stood up. “Oh honey we watched that boy eat rocks. I’m pretty sure his favorite food is ‘anything edible.’ But…” strutting out of the room, she returned promptly with a large plastic bin in her hands, “…I appreciate your sentiment so I’ll help you out a little.”

Zelda watched her friend lift the lid to reveal a messy assortment of fabrics. Quirking a brow, she waited for an explanation but instead got another encouraging look. _Why is everything a puzzle with her?_

“I’m confused… what’s this for?”

“That boy needs some comfort. In my opinion there are two foolproof things to give someone when they need to be comforted: The first is food. Now if you hadn’t puked up your guts I’d be shoving snacks in your face right now…”

Zelda grimaced, sinking back into the couch a bit.

“And the second…” she tipped her hand down as her eyebrows went up, looking at Zelda expectantly.

Her fingers kneaded at the fabric covering he lap as she thought about it. Only a few moments later did her eyes widen at the realization.

“OH!” Holding the knotted fabric up from her legs, she gasped, “A BLANKET! M-may I use what’s in this bin? I’ve never made a blanket before. Is it difficult?”

A pleased smile graced Urbosa’s lips. “These are scraps from Riju’s collection. She won’t mind at all. And don’t worry, I’ll show you an easy trick.”

“Thank you!”

“Now take your time and pick your favorite. You’ll need two sheets so mix and match something to look nice. I need to make a phone call.”

Arms half plunged into the bin, she froze in horror. “Phone call? WAIT WHO ARE YOU CALLING?!?”

“Oh for Hylia’s sake, calm down! I’m not calling Link. I’m calling Sidon.”

“WAIT! Don’t tell him anything! What if he tells Mipha?!”

“Zelda that would be a _good_ thing. In case you haven’t noticed, you’re IMPULSIVE and Link’s AN IDIOT. I’ve got tabs on you right now but someone needs to watch him so he doesn’t do anything stupid.”

“S-stupid?”

“I’ve seen that dipshit jump off a cliff with a handmade paraglider. I’ve also dragged his half-clothed drunk ass out of a ditch in fucking mid-day dessert heat. So yes… stupid.”

She recoiled with a frown, slowly turning her attention back to the bin before her. “I feel guilty enough as it is. Fuck… Everyone’s going to hate me.”

“With that melodramatic energy? Probably.”

Zelda looked like a kicked puppy as she whimpered over the bin.

“Stop being selfish and focus. I won’t tell Sidon your saucy details. Just that something’s up with his roommate and to keep an eye on him.”

“Okay… thank you,” she mumbled through a small frown.

“Zelda.”

Her head snapped up on command.

“Take some time to think about _why_ you said the things you did. If you’re not honest with yourself you won’t be able to be honest with him and telling the truth is the only thing that will truly save your ass now. Gifts are nice, but you can’t buy his affection back with tangible bribes.”

“Should I… write a note to him?”

“If you think he’ll read it… wouldn’t hurt. Just don’t rely on the idea of gifts.”

“Okay. I’ll do my best.”

Urbosa gave her a satisfied nod before tapping through her contacts and walking out of the room.

As much as Zelda wanted to eavesdrop, she knew hearing only one side of the conversation would only lead to more stress and anxiety. It’s not like she didn’t know what Urbosa was about to say anyway.

With a dejected sigh, she returned to the chaos contained within the plastic bin. There was quite an eclectic assortment of patterns and textures spilling out before her. It was daunting to look at but after a few minutes of digging a small shape caught her eye towards the bottom of the pile. Digging it out frantically, she hoisted the soft material into the air for inspection.

“OH… Oh this is perfect.”

* * *

The sun had been long gone by the time Link stumbled back to his dorm. Exhausted and covered in dirt, he had intended on spending the night out on the cliffs with a lantern and his schoolwork but a forgotten math book and a desperate need for a shower inevitably brought him back.

Purah had been kind enough to let him cash in a favor and skip class without any repercussions. It was generous (especially for her) so he was grateful. It had given him the day to do the one thing he enjoyed most in his solitude: climbing.

Testing his limits with height and endurance, he made it a point to explore areas he hadn’t gotten to before. It was refreshing. Great exercise and a perfect distraction in all honesty. But the longer he was out the more he realized he couldn’t avoid people forever. He may have gotten a pass for today, sure, but the other professors didn’t know him personally. There wouldn’t be any more special favors.

It was a pity really. He had gotten so good at neutralizing his face and body language that parading around in an emotionless husk felt as natural as breathing. Or at least it did until he met Zelda. Something about her ate away at the corners of his façade. Made little cracks and dents- not enough to break it, but enough to let some of his personality foolishly slip through.

He had gotten too comfortable. Around her, Urbosa, Daruk, Sidon, Mipha, hell… even Revali. He could school his face again, but it wouldn’t fool them for long. He had come out of his shell a few too many times for them to believe his blank slate wasn’t suspicious. But what else was there to do?

Turning his keys slowly, Link undid the deadbolt as quietly as possible. Once he heard it click he took a second to rest his forehead on the door. There wasn’t any apparent sound coming from the other side. Good. With Sidon asleep he could snake in and out without being noticed.

The door creaked open slowly. Taking two careful steps in, he stopped as light flickered at him from the far wall. The television was on and muted.

“Hey! Welcome back,” Sidon chimed from the couch.

Link anchored himself where he stood as he took it all in. He hadn’t told Sidon about any of the mess that had gone down yet here he was camped out with popcorn waiting like a dog. It wasn’t abnormal for his roommate to stay up late with a movie, but the fact that it was muted meant he was prepared for Link’s charade.

This didn’t bode well.

“I’m surprised you were out so late. Don’t you have an eight am tomorrow?”

Sidon got nothing but silence as he watched Link stare back at him blankly. It was too dark to get a good look at his face but he could tell Link was calculating. He had known the quiet Hylian for far too long not to pick up on his subtle cues.

“Oh a package came for you! It’s up on the kitchen counter.”

That sparked some movement.

Link tipped his head up slightly before turning his attention to the counter to his left. A small gray box with a red silk bow sat just a few feet away.

“Since you’re back…” Sidon stretched his back and stood up. He clicked the TV off before sauntering over towards his room. “…I’ll be hopping in bed now. Let me know if you want to watch a movie after classes tomorrow. I picked up a few that looked pretty neat from the library today… g’night!”

Vanishing through the doorway, he waited a few beats before peaking back through the gap between the door and the doorframe. Link was staring at the gift. It was hard to tell from this angle but he looked neither excited nor concerned about it. Slowly, he popped open the lid and pulled out the top-most item.

It was a folded piece of paper. Below it, an assortment of homemade cookies. He knew then that it was from Zelda. Glaring at the contents, he took a deep breath and willed his emotions in check. With a lot of reluctance he unfolded the small message.

_Link,_

_I know you don’t want to see me, but I wanted to give you something to help apologize with in the meantime. You’re a far more talented baker than I am, but I still wanted to try making you something. Hopefully they came out alright!_

_I crossed a lot of lines and betrayed your trust. I’m not happy or proud that I did it. If I could take it all back I absolutely would! Those words held no truth. They were only meant to hurt and I had no right hurting you in that way. Please know that I’m sorry and that I would like to do what I can to make things right again._

_ <3~ Zelda _

Hot tears threatened at the corners of his eyes. A wounded gasp choked from his throat before being swallowed back down by a grimace. Of course she wanted to apologize. She fucking _should_ after everything she spat out. But you can’t fix a stab wound with “sorry.”

Anger prickled under his skin like ants. Teeth clenched together and hands shaking, it took every ounce of willpower not to smack the box off the counter in a fit of rage. Instead, the paper was crunched beneath his fist before being thrown towards the trash can. Not bothering to shut the box’s lid, he left the cookies on the counter untouched and retreated into his room.

Sidon waited a few minutes to see if Link would come back out for at least one treat. Food was surely one of his weaknesses. It was possible he might cave and at least take one? But he never did.

A deep frown set across his lips as he pulled out his phone. He pulled up a new group chat.

Sidon: No good.

Zelda: They weren’t good??

Zelda: How did I mess up cookies?!

Sidon: Oh, no you’re cookies are fine.

Sidon: He just wouldn’t take them.

Urbosa: Did he at least read the note?

Sidon: Yeah…

Urbosa: …

Urbosa: and?

Sidon: He threw it away and locked himself in his room

Sidon: He left the cookies on the counter

Zelda: Fuck.

Urbosa: I’ve never seen him turn down food before

Sidon: I waited to see if he would come back out for one but nope.

Sidon: You were right. Something’s up.

Zelda: Yeah…

Sidon: What was in the note?

Sidon: He got pretty upset about it?

Urbosa: Zelda? :)

Sidon: ?

Zelda: Goddesses Urbosa. THANKS

Zelda: I’m sorry Sidon

Zelda: This is all my fault

Zelda: I got mad at him on Saturday and said some… not so nice things

Sidon: :I

Sidon: You’re just telling me this now?

Zelda: I’m sorry :(

Sidon: Urbosa you said this was a gift to make him feel better!

Urbosa: Yeah. It was.

Urbosa: And it didn’t work.

Sidon: Shit, so he’s mad at you Zel?

Zelda: …yeah :(

Zelda: like…

Zelda: r e a l l y mad :(

Sidon: huh

Sidon: He looked like he had his climbing gear on

Sidon: We’re supposed to have a huge storm come through this week

Sidon: He’ll probably stay in his room then so I’ll keep an eye on him

Urbosa: Thank you Sidon.

Urbosa: Let me know if I need to take him off your hands for a while

Sidon: will do

Zelda: thank you both

Zelda: and sorry again :(

* * *

Zelda tucked a small package against her chest before zipping her raincoat up and over it. There was only a light drizzle out currently but she wasn’t taking any chances this morning. Hugging one arm across her chest to keep it in place, she hurried her way to the bio building for class.

 _He better come today._ Her foot bounced relentlessly beneath her as thin fingers drummed an impatient tune across the newly acquired box. Time moved painfully slow. A nervous chill trickled down her spine as she watched the spattering of students make their way into the room.

 _Come one… come on!_ Her eyes flickered between the clock and the door. _Five minutes till class starts._ Chewing her bottom lip, her gaze continued to dance. _Four minutes. Fuck, where are you?!_

Purah shot her a strange look from the front of the room. Zelda paused her leg bounce, if only for a moment, and smiled awkwardly. It was hard to tell if her professor shrugged or rolled her eyes, but whichever didn’t matter as she turned her attention to the whiteboard to write out today’s lesson plans. Zelda’s eyes immediately shot back to the door.

 _Three minutes… no wait. Two._ _Oh Hylia, please! Let me catch a break just this once!_ And lone behold, her silent prayer materialized into the shape of a miserable blond boy slipping into the room with only a minute to spare.

_OH SWEET GODDESS THANK YOU!_

Zelda was vibrating. Head craned up like a dog; her gaze followed him as he crossed the room towards his seat. There was no way he could ignore her and no way she wasn’t going to use this to her advantage.

Link kept his head down as he approached. He could feel her eyes on him but never so much as spared her a passing glance. It was humiliating. Having to sit in her presence and bear the raw emotion she held out through her green eyes. Her wounds were still fresh. Still ached and stung with poison.

She watched him quietly scoot his chair away from her as if the extra few inches of space between them were going to amount to anything. His possessions were all placed and angled in a way that suggested easy retrieval for a quick escape. Not a good start… but she didn’t have time to pout.

“Hey,” she openly regarded him but kept her voice down as Purah turned back towards the class to start speaking. “Link, I’m really sorry about before.”

He kept his attention on the front of the room clearly pretending to ignore her. But there was no doubt he was still listening.

“If you have time I’d like to apologize to you properly after class.”

He didn’t move.

“Oh, um… I uh,” she fumbled for a second, quietly pulling the lid off of the box in front of her. “I picked up some pastries from a bakery on my way here. I’m sure they’re better than anything I can make so please, help yourself!”

Zelda scooted the box towards him like she was trying to coax a feral cat out if it’s hiding place. Pulling her hand back slowly, she watched him with baited breath hoping he’d cave and at least accept one. _Please, just take one. At least acknowledge them! PLEASE!_

The only thing that moved was his eyebrow. It twitched in agitation.

She was expecting a lot from him. As much as she wanted him to accept her gifts, to turn to her and smile, to talk out their problems like adults and move past their mistakes, she knew it was unrealistic. Impulsive… impatient… she was quickly taking on traits she wasn’t too fond of.

It was hard to focus on the lecture. His discomfort fizzled in the air like an electric charge ready to strike her down at any moment. But that didn’t deter her. She wasn’t afraid to test the threat. If anything the challenge emboldened her as she scribbled him small notes and slid them over.

_Do you need a copy of Monday’s notes?_

_I have some snack bags in my backpack if you want to take a pastry for later._

_You can take the whole box if you want them! I don’t mind. :)_

They received no attention as Link wrote in his notebook, copying what Purah was writing on the board. He looked tense and uncomfortable as his hand tracked across the page. She watched it move with urgency and only now noticed the bandaids that adorned it. She sucked in a quiet gasp between her lips.

“Your hand! Are you hurt?”

The words came out desperate as she reached for him. Realizing herself, she halted her advances and watched in fear for his reaction. To her surprise, he slipped up.

Her movements had stilled him. Part of him must have been surprised she stopped as wide eyes regarded her hand before daring a look at her face. But that was a mistake. The second their eyes locked she could read him. Read the emotions he so painstakingly tried to hide.

The gaze was short lived as he snapped his head back to his work. Shoulders hunched and rigid, he let his bangs re-mask the only color that was left in his body. But it was too late. She had already seen it. The hurt. The betrayal. The anger and sadness… and the desperate need for her to take back the evil things she had said.

The blue of his irises looked pale. What was once an ocean of cheerful possibility was now a home to sickening contradictions. He wanted her apology… but he didn’t. He wanted to forgive her… but how could he? He wanted to be close enough to feel hopeful again… but being close to her brought nothing but pain and self-doubt.

He didn’t trust her. She couldn’t blame him for that. But she could tell it was eating him up inside.

“…Link,” she cooed, trying once more to reach towards him.

But he pulled back before she could make it.

“AAAAAAND SNAP! That’s a wrap! Homework is up on the board and be ready for a quiz next week,” Purah bellowed from the front of the room.

“Oh, shoot.” Zelda scribbled the assignment hastily in her planner before looking up in time to see Link trekking it out of the room. “SHIT!” Trying to scurry, she haphazardly dumped her materials into her bag and grabbed the pastries before chasing after him.

“LINK! LINK WAIT!”

It was a bitch to catch up to him as they wove through the crowd of students. The pastries practically flew out of her hands as she bumbled down the hallway with her bag strung across one shoulder.

“WAIT! PLEASE!!”

They were almost to the stairs by the time she caught up. Fingers reaching out, she managed to swipe at his bicep fast enough to tug him to a stop. He recoiled at the contact and ripped his arm away from her like it had burned him. Their peers ignored them and rushed down the stairs, leaving them alone in the hallway.

“Please Link. _Listen_ to me!”

He wouldn’t look her in the eyes. Instead he locked his jaw and turned again to leave.

“Link STOP!”

His hand came up over his shoulder.

_‘I’m done doing what other people want.’_

And just like that he was gone.

* * *

“Wow… this storm got really bad.”

“I told you it was going to rain.”

“Rain and thunder louder than the professor can talk. I didn’t hear half of the lesson today.”

Sidon chuckled as they stood under the awning of the academic building.

“You guys don’t swim in this kind of weather do you?”

“Not during thunderstorms. Polo team has dibs on the inside pool so my practice is cancelled. Wanna come over and watch a movie?”

Zelda sighed. “Do you think Link will join us?”

“I didn’t see him at all last night but there’s no way he’s out in this mess. I’ll drag him out of his room.”

She snorted. “I’d pay to see that.”

The loud ambient filled the air between them as they watched students attempt to brave the elements.

“I think I might stop at my dorm first. There’s no way my raincoat is enough to keep me dry in this.”

“I’ll come with you. Maybe pick up something to eat on the way? But if this storm doesn’t die down you can just stay the night.”

“Hmm… that’s tempting but it sounds a bit intrusive.”

“Hey, you’re my friend too. I’m allowed to invite people over on my own.”

Zelda smiled. Zipping her coat up as high as it could go, she tossed the hood over her hair before giving the Zora a firm nod. “Alright. I’ll bring him the blanket then as a peace offering. Let’s go!”

She took off at a sprint as Sidon laughed behind her. Cold water clung to her leggings and filled her boots as they raced down the flooded sidewalk. Knowing they would be drenched regardless, there was no harm in having a little bit of fun.

Laughter rang out underneath the low shriek of the storm. They were acting like giddy idiots splashing each other with saturated shoes and sliding around on the slick tile floors of the dormitory hallway. Zelda made quick work of packing her things while Sidon placed a pickup order on his phone. They swung by to grab it on their way back to their final destination.

“We look like drowned rats,” she chuckled through chattering teeth.

“Hahaha _YOU_ look like a drowned rat. I just look wet.”

She stuck her tongue out at him in response to his teasing smile.

“I’m going to dry off in my room. Feel free to use the shower.”

“That sounds marvelous, thank you.”

Zelda shucked her boots and coat by the door to dry. Tossing her bag onto the coffee table, she pulled out what she needed before padding towards the bathroom. Link’s room was shut. No surprise there. It was quiet… again no surprise there. _He must have heard my voice when we came in. We were a bit loud…_

Shaking the thoughts away, she shut herself in the bathroom and made quick work of cleaning up. The hot water and smell of soap soothed her nerves as the chill in her bones subsided. Tossing on clean cloths, she brought her hairbrush with her to the couch to begin detangling it.

Sidon was in the kitchen scooping out portions of the takeout meal onto three plates. He gave them a stern once over before adding a baby bit of extra rice to the plate on the left and nodding to himself in satisfaction. Strutting towards Link’s door, he tapped on the wood lightly before calling out to him.

“Hey Link! I brought some food back with me. I’ve got a plate ready for you. You should join us on the couch for a movie!”

He listened intently, but was met with silence.

“Link? At least come grab some dinner.”

Zelda stopped the brush in her hair and held her breath. The dorm walls were thin. If anything they should have heard the creaks of the floor or his bed unless he was in there refusing to move.

Sidon tried the handle. Locked.

“Link, seriously. At least unlock the door. I can just hand you the plate.”

He leaned around the corner and gave Zelda a concerned look. She eyed him back hoping this time they’d hear movement but again… nothing. Something sunk in the pit of her stomach.

“You know you taught me how to pick locks two years ago? It’ll make my life easier if you just open the door.”

“You know how to pick locks?” Zelda stood up from the couch to join him by the door.

“Yeah, do you have two bobby pins?”

Pulling two from her duffle bag, she watched the large Zora fumble with the small sticks of metal. He wasn’t very practiced at the act and had some difficulty navigating the lock’s interior. It was a few minutes before they heard it click.

“Oh thank Hylia,” Sidon huffed out. He schooled his face with an annoyed look before throwing the door open. “See, you could have saved me a good five minutes by… just…”

His mouth shut and his brows furrowed. He stalked into the room without another word.

“Sidon?” She poked her head into Link’s room and immediately understood her friend’s reaction.

He wasn’t there.

“Hey Zel…” The look on Sidon’s face was an amalgamation of disbelief and concern.

“Y-yeah?”

“His um… his climbing gear…”

“Yeah?”

“He always leaves it right here,” he said pointing to an empty spot on the floor beside the dresser.

 _Oh no…_ Her eyes widened as his insinuation hit her.

“Call Urbosa.”

* * *

“You’re _sure_ he went this way?” Urbosa’s voice was firm as she eyed the muddy trail leading up to the cliffside.

“Absolutely,” Sidon spoke confidently from under his hood. “He’s shown me pictures of the spot he likes to go to and a bit further down the cliff it turns into more of a labyrinth.”

“A LABYRINTH?!?” Revali’s feathers ruffled in outrage. “You dragged me out here in the rain to look for that fucking idiot in a _labyrinth_? What if you’re wrong and he’s not even up there?!?!”

“Revali, _please!_ If he’s stuck you might be the only person who can reach him safely.” Zelda’s eyes were desperate and pleading.

He didn’t like upsetting her but his distaste for Link was far more potent. “OH! So you expect me to _fly_ to him! …In a THUNDERSTORM!?”

“Lightning hasn’t struck for almost forty minutes. We should be safe for now, but we should act fast in case it starts up again,” Urbosa spoke in a low even tone, eyes on the sky above.

“What if I just dropped him?”

Annoyed eyes glared at him from all sides.

“If he’s hurt and you drop him, I will personally pull your beak off,” the Gerudo hissed as she shoved past him.

Revali looked aghast as the rest of the troop began following Urbosa up the path. Gently touching his beak, he scoffed before reluctantly following suit.

The rain was relentless. Big heavy droplets cascaded down in deliberate waves pummeling the foliage below. It screamed in their ears as it shattered on the sharp rocks around them.

They made their way up the trails checking every structure, cave, and crevice they could find. Every time hope bubbled in Zelda’s stomach that they would just turn a corner and see Link curled up there. But every place of shelter was barren.

It worried her further as they progressed passed various sets of trees wearing different colored ropes. Each one denoting a level of difficulty for the climb their neighboring rocks proposed. A vibrant red cord caught Zelda’s eye as she searched for any signs or traces of activity.

“Are these the more difficult slopes?”

Sidon peered out from behind a rock. “Yeah, we just passed intermediate. This one is hard and I believe there are a few elite climbs just up ahead.”

“Which means this is getting less and less safe for _US_.”

“Well if it’s not safe to be up here,” Urbosa appeared suddenly behind the Rito, “then why don’t you expedite this process and see if you can spot anything from above?”

“It won’t be easy to see in the rain.”

“Well it’s not easy to see on the ground either.”

They were locked in a death glare. The Gerudo used her height to her advantage and took the opportunity to loom of the Rito menacingly. It wasn’t until she brought her hand up in the air to snap that he caved.

“UGH, FINE!”

Bowing low to the ground, he took a deep breath before leaping up into the air. Wings flapping extra hard against the rain, he struggled a moment before stabilizing himself against the storm.

He was only gone for five minutes before landing back on the ground next to Sidon.

“Think I found something. Follow me.”

Revali lead them up the trail towards the trees marked with purple rope. There was a small bulbous shape tucked between a few rocks at the base of the cliff. Zelda rushed forward without a second thought. Heart pounding in her ears, she recognized it as soon as she picked it up.

“It’s his bag!” She held it up for everyone to see.

Sidon nodded in agreement. It was Link’s. He had to be close. They scoured the area for another twenty minutes coming up with absolutely nothing.

“I don’t understand. Why would he leave his bag?” Zelda’s socks squished uncomfortably in her boots as she shifted her weight from side to side.

“Maybe he didn’t.”

All three friends looked at Revali at the same time.

“What?”

“Rav we’ve been out here for over an hour,” Urbosa sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “If he didn’t leave his bag wouldn’t we have found him by now?”

“Not if it fell.”

The realization struck her like lightning. Eyes wide, the Gerudo glanced up towards the cliff in fear. “Oh Farore, there’s no way we can get up there…”

“Pst,” the Rito’s huff re-caught their attention. “You all didn’t drag me out here as punishment. You dragged me out here because I’m important and dexterous in ways you only wish you could be.”

A smug look and a wink later Revali was back up in the air. Ascending far more gracefully this time, he spun in a corkscrew before flaring his wings out with a large flourish.

“There’s a sizable space up here towards the middle of the cliffs,” he called down over the rain. “Looks like there’s a trail if you head north and snake back around!”

Zelda nodded and took off in a sprint.

Sidon chased after her as Urbosa yelled back to Revali. “DO YOU SEE ANYTHING?”

“I’ll check!” Dropping down to the ledge, there was a small expanse of grass making this a nice checkpoint to stop at halfway up the steep incline. It seemed like a safe place to stop and rest. Or at least, it did until he noticed just how many jagged rocks littered the ground creating a sharp, uneven surface.

Climbing to this point must feel fulfilling. A sweet victory with a small reward; but one that posed a relentless threat to anyone attempting the second half. One slip up and you were bound to break something on the daggers waiting below. It was a bit disturbing to think about: equipment failing or your grip coming loose sending you falling straight into a natural spike trap.

It made him cringe to consider it. But it also made him look just a bit harder at the rocks peppering the base of the second climb. A cold chill ran down his spine and he saw it. A strange shape jutting up from between two boulders.

It was a hand.

“Holy Hylia!” He scurried towards the shape, tripping on the rough terrain to get a proper look. The sight froze him in place.

How much time had passed staring in utter shock? He couldn’t tell you. It took multiple sets of shoes echoing against the rock walls to pull him back to his senses. As the trio neared, he moved to meet them where the ledge curved into a path. Wide-eyed and uncomfortable, his voice came out hoarse beneath the screaming rain.

“He’s dead.”

“WHAT?!” Zelda screeched as Urbosa’s brows knit in confusion.

“He’s um… I found him.” He pointed a feathered finger towards the large rocks behind him.

Urbosa and Sidon rushed forth, but he caught Zelda’s shoulders before she could follow.

“Zel, hang back. You don’t need to see that.”

Urbosa was ready to protest until her eyes found Link. He was unconscious. Body wedged between the two rocks, contorted uncomfortably. His wet bangs hid the upper half of his face as it pressed against the jagged rock beneath him. He must have been reaching when he landed because his body twisted towards the right while his right arm stuck straight up in the air, locked in pace between his chest and the contours of the rough stone.

“Oh, you idiot,” she cooed, reaching down and brushing his hair out of his eyes.

His hair was cold from the rain. Saturated and heavy, she pulled her hand back and gasped as a small string of red ran down her ring finger.

“Oh, honey no,” she whispered as she dropped to her knees next to him. “Link, please wake up. We need you to wake up!”

Sidon hovered behind her nervously. Unsure how to help, he tried to mimic Urbosa and knelt down on the other side.

“Link, honey. Please,” she pleaded as she lightly stroked his cheek with her thumb.

A small noise escaped his lips.

“Link!” Sidon grabbed his friend’s hand and was relieved to feel his fingers twitch below his grasp.

“Link, open your eyes. We need you to wake up.”

They could see movement under his eyelids as he slowly came back to them.

“Sidon, go call Mipha. Tell her what happened and to meet us at the clinic.”

He nodded and ran back towards where the others stood.

Tears fell from Zelda’s eyes as she watched the concern on the Gerudo’s face. She waited for her friend to call her over or give her instructions on how to help. But none came as she stood with Revali. His wings still gripped her shoulders, messaging an unspoken comfort into her muscles.

Her heart was in her throat. _This is my fault. He’s out here because of me._

“No, he’s out here because he’s an idiot.”

Looking back at Revali in surprise, she hadn’t realized she had spoken the words aloud.

“He’s on the climbing team. He’s out here because it’s what he does. Don’t blame yourself for this.”

Shuttering a breath, she gave him a weak nod. _Right… Focus on how to help. Not on pitying myself. But how can I-_

The thought stopped abruptly when she saw Link’s hand move on its own. Without thinking, she ran forward and dropped to Urbosa’s side. Link was trying to sit up but the Gerudo held him down.

“Don’t move yet.”

He looked dazed and confused. Blue eyes wandered lazily, taking in the surroundings but not processing any of it.

“Do you know where you are?” Urbosa spoke softly.

His head tipped towards her voice, but his attention wasn’t there.

“You hit your head pretty hard. Do you know how long you’ve been up here?”

Again his eyes wandered. They looked up towards the oncoming rain before falling back down onto Zelda. His body tensed in recognition.

She couldn’t breath. “L-link. C-can you hear me?”

He watched her for a few moments, unmoving. She could see the gears turning in his head as the cloudiness began to dissipate from his eyes. She wanted to comfort him. Wanted to scoop him up in her arms and tell him it would be alright. But her hand stopped moving towards him as quickly as it had started.

Any minute now his mind would clear. He’d remember the hurt and betrayal. The reason he was out here in the first place. But still, she tried again.

“Link. Can you hear us?”

His hand moved slowly in front of his chest. The motion was clumsy, but he managed to sign a small word.

‘ _Yes.’_

She choked on a sob as he reached for her, awkward and lethargic. Urbosa still held him down as he tried to grab for Zelda’s hand.

She took the opportunity to move closer to him. Grabbing his hand and holding it to her heart, she spoke to him softly, “Do you know where you are?”

He looked around now with more awareness. His free hand moved after a few moments of him puzzling it out.

‘ _Outside?’_

Urbosa leaned in. “Yes. Do you know what you were doing out here?”

He moved his limbs lethargically as he tried to think. Zelda squeezed his hand reassuringly before his fingers moved in a lofty, ‘ _no.’_

“You were climbing in the rain. You hit your head.”

Link grimaced as he tried to sit up.

“Wait, no! Not yet.”

‘ _Sick.’_

Zelda blinked at him. “Sick? No, you’re hurt. Not sick.”

‘ _Sick.’_ His hand waved again as he lurched forward.

“Zelda back up!” Urbosa was on her feet in seconds, holding Link’s head and back as he puked in the spot she had been in previously.

She sighed and rubbed circles between his shoulder blades as he emptied his stomach. “I didn’t want him to move until we made sure he didn’t hurt his spine. But thankfully that doesn’t seem to be the case. He’s got a concussion though.”

“Are you sure?”

“Confusion, loss of consciousness, loss of memory, vomiting, a clear wound in the side of his head… definitely.”

“Will… will he be okay?” Warm tears clashed with the cold rain assaulting her cheeks.

“If we get him to the clinic, yes.”

Urbosa turned over her shoulder and shouted for Revali. She kept a firm grip on Link as he padded towards them.

“The safest and fastest way to get him out of here is going to be on your back. Mipha should be on her way to the clinic by now. We need to get there asap.”

The Rito watched her with a frown while Link choked up more bile in her arms.

“Fine, but if he barfs on me I’m dropping him.”

It was a hollow threat. Finding the small Hylian’s seemingly lifeless body must have been unnerving enough to dampen his bite. At least for now.

The women were careful as they guided Link to his feet. Revali knelt before him and pulled one of his arms over his shoulder. He tried to grab the other but Link had once again reached out for Zelda. Confusion consumed the blue of his irises as he looked to Zelda for answers.

Placing a soothing hand on his cheek, she brushed her thumb against his skin and spoke while guiding his arm over Revali’s other shoulder. “It’s okay. Revali’s going to get you down. We’ll be right behind him.”

He looked back at her like a child lost in the woods.

“It’ll be okay. He won’t drop you I promise.”

The Rito snorted as he held Link’s arms in place. “Let’s make this quick.” He waited for the women to step back before lifting once more into the air. Link’s concerned gaze stayed on Zelda as they vanished into the dark sky.

“You and Sidon should go back to the dorm. Mipha will bring him when we’re done.”

Zelda looked up distraught. Opening her mouth to protest, the Gerudo shushed her and turned to leave. “Trust me Little Bird. He won’t need you at the clinic but he’ll need you after.”

She managed a small nod before the trio began their trek back towards civilization.

* * *

“Maybe an ice pack? Or wait, maybe the one that doubles as a hot pack? How does that even work? Place in a bag in the freezer for cold compress. Place in microwave and heat on normal settings for one minute fifteen for hot compress… Oh that’s fairly simple.”

Zelda was muttering to herself in an empty isle of a twenty-four hour convenience store. Pacing around the dorm for a solid hour did little to nothing to quell her nerves and had managed to stress Sidon out enough to give her some erroneous errands to keep her occupied. She knew none of the items on the list were _entirely_ necessary, but it proved to be a better distraction than chewing her bottom lip to pieces. 

Carrying her items to checkout, she took a glance at her phone while the cashier scanned everything. She had been gone for forty-five minutes on this wild goose chase of a mission. Clicking the messenger icon, she sighed when no new message alerts popped up.

Everything was thrown haphazardly into her backpack once paid for. Strapping it to her back and zipping up her raincoat, she took two steps out from under the awning before she felt her phone vibrate. It almost flew out of her hands as she ripped it from her pocket.

Sidon: You on your way back yet?

Her heart hammered in her chest.

Zelda: Yeah, I’ve got another change of clothes, cans of soup, Tylenol, hydrogen peroxide, some fun bandaids, lavender chamomile tea bags, and a hot/cold pack

Sidon: _fun_ bandaids?

Zelda: …they have plants on them

Zelda: I thought they were cute

Sidon: lol sounds great

Zelda: are they back yet??

Sidon: Be careful on your way back

Zelda: okay… but are they back yet???

Sidon: Zel

Sidon: Yes but PLEASE don’t run back here

Sidon: Take your time. Be safe. Everything is fine.

She knew he wouldn’t lie to her but after almost two hours of waiting she couldn’t help the hurried pace she set for herself. _Everything is fine_ … sure, but she needed to see it for herself. Being careful not to break out into a full on sprint took a disgusting amount of self-control. Especially when images of Link concerned and confused on the back of someone who hates him loomed in the back of her mind.

It was torture. Watching him reach for her in hazy desperation with their quarrel temporarily erased from his memory. She almost wished it would stay that way. Forgotten like a bad nightmare. But that wouldn’t be fair.

 _Did he search for me when they were at the clinic? I wonder if he’s still confused. Still cold._ Her skin prickled at the memory of his frozen fingers between her hands. It put an extra kick in her step until she remembered Sidon’s words. _Right. Don’t run in the rain. I can’t help him if I hurt myself._

She didn’t bother knocking when she reached Sidon’s door. Throwing it open quickly, she was relieved to see Link laid out on the couch resting. His head was cradled in Mipha’s lap as she combed her fingers through his bangs. A flash of jealousy ripped up her chest but she swallowed it down before she could make an ass of herself.

“Urbosa and Revali both went home,” Sidon spoke with a quiet calm.

“H-how is he?”

Mipha looked up at her then. Fingers still working through Link’s hair, she gave Zelda a sad smile before speaking just quiet enough to not wake him.

“Not perfect, but he was coherent again before we left the clinic. They put a few staples in his head so he just needs to rest for now.”

She nodded as she listened. “Urbosa said something about a concussion?”

“Yes. They prescribed some basic pain meds and anti-nausea pills but they’re ‘take as needed.’ If he takes it easy he should be fine in two weeks.”

“Okay,” she mumbled, setting her backpack down and fishing out what she purchased.

Setting most of it on the counter, Sidon helped Zelda sift through the items and put them away accordingly. They set a kettle on the stove and the bandaids on the coffee table. Before turning back towards the kitchen, however, Zelda stopped to get a better look at him.

She could already see a slight yellow discoloration beginning to set on his cheekbone. A small gash cut through the end of his right eyebrow. Thankfully his staples were hidden underneath his erratic hair but knowing they were there made her heart ache all the same.

“He’s pretty bruised up,” Mipha whispered. “He was complaining about his shoulder before we laid him down.”

“Oh,” she breathed out quickly. “I bought something that can help.”

Zelda scurried back towards the counter and threw the hot pack into the microwave. Just as it began to beep, Sidon tried grabbing all four mugs of tea at once to take into the living room. That was bound to be a disaster. Slinging the hot pack over her arm, she took two of the mugs from him and helped relocate them to the coffee table.

Placing them down carefully to avoid spilling, she tried to scoot a mug towards Mipha only to get waved off.

“Thank you but there’s no need.” Mipha smiled again and motioned for Zelda to come near. 

Zelda obeyed. Taking a few steps around the table, she was about to place the hot pack on Link’s shoulder when a small hand stopped her. She blinked at Mipha, confused.

“Come,” she said, patting the cushion in a way that said “take my place.”

“A-are you sure?”

“With you and Sidon here, he’s in good hands.”

Carefully holding Link’s head as she slid her legs out from under him, Mipha did her best to help Zelda slide into her spot without jostling him too much. He let out a small groan as his head sank back down into Zelda’s thigh, but otherwise didn’t stir. She let out a contented sigh before helping Zelda get the hot pack resting properly on his shoulder.

“Take good care of him, Zel,” she smiled and gave her friend’s shoulder a comforting squeeze. She turned to Sidon on her way towards the door, “And you, please take care of them both.”

“Of course.” He gave her a hug before following her out.

The large Zora smiled and waved a final goodbye before returning for his tea. Taking a quick sip, he regarded Zelda.

“I’ll be in my room reading. Text or yell if you need anything… I’m not far.” He gave her a knowing smile before disappearing down the hall.

Zelda let out the breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding. _Great…_ Looking down at the head in her lap, guilt tugged on her heart at his vulnerable form. He looked so fragile.

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered as she traced the outline of the bruise on his face with her thumb.

She moved her hands to his hair. Mimicking Mipha’s movements, she took great care in brushing out his unruly locks the best she could. But as she fell into her ministrations, her nails accidentally clipped the corner of one of his staples.

His breathing hitched as his eyes flew open. He looked alarmed as he searched the space for familiarity, finally calming down when he realized he was in his own dorm. But just as his body began to relax he tensed up again realizing it wasn’t Mipha’s face peering down at him.

“Hey…” she breathed.

Link recoiled. Trying to sit up, he winced and grabbed his head at the sudden motion.

“WHOA-whoa! Hey! Don’t get up, please.”

She carefully pulled him back down onto the cushion before he could hurt himself further. Frustration and betrayal were evident again in his blue orbs. But he was in no shape to run from her now, especially with the current pain throbbing behind his eyes.

“I know you’re not happy to see me. I get it. But I was so worried Link. I’m so sorry you were out there and you got hurt, but I’m just so relieved we found you before things got worse.”

He watched her carefully as her voice hitched with emotion.

“I just want to help make things better. I’m so sorry I hurt you but _please_ at least let me help you. At least just this once.”

Link huffed out a long defeated sigh. No matter how much he wanted to get up and leave, he knew he was in no shape to do so. He let his body slacken back to deadweight and turned his eyes towards the TV.

A smile crept across her lips as he settled back down in her lap. “Thank you,” she hummed, threading her fingers back in his hair. She made sure to be more careful this time now aware of _where_ the staples actually were.

Zelda continued the motion for a while. Hope began bubbling in her chest that she was putting him at ease enough to rest, but as time went on he began to fidget more and more. It was starting to concern her until she noticed the goosebumps painted across his arms.

Gliding a hand underneath his chin, she slowly forced him to look up at her. “Are you cold?”

He blinked before looking away sheepishly. _Yes_ but he still didn’t want her help.

“I… actually made you something.”

He looked back at her in time to catch the small blush spread across her cheeks. She turned away quickly, leaning forward to dig through her bag. After a minute she pulled out a large folded square of fabric.

“Here,” grabbing one edge, she flicked her wrists up in the air and let the blanket unravel above them. It landed over Link a little too perfectly. “I planned on giving this to you earlier today anyway. Urbosa taught me how to make it and I thought the fabric was perfect.”

He hesitated. Eyes darting between her face and the blanket, he pulled his lips into a thin line and pulled the fabric up from his chest to look at it. The blanket was made of two large rectangles of fleece. The inside was a solid beige while the outside layer was a forest green peppered with an assortment of small korroks. They all sported different colored leaf faces and held a variety of items like leaves, berried sticks, and maracas.

Something inside of him melted. Releasing the blanket from his grasp, he let it fall back down onto his chest in a messy clump and looked back up at her. His eyes were full of questions.

“I know it’s not much, but I hope you like it.”

Link shut his eyes and shifted so he was once again turned towards the TV. He looked more comfortable having more than just a t-shirt to keep him cozy. She couldn’t help herself as she reached down to stroke his face lovingly.

“You know, you pointed out that I always ask you personal questions. I didn’t realize how much I did until you said something. I guess I’m nosey,” she hummed, watching him side-eye her curiously. “Guess it’s my turn, huh?”

She felt a deep exhale fan out across her legs and decided to continue.

“My parents are quite wealthy. They actually donate a generous amount of money to this university every year. Honestly I wonder sometimes if I was accepted here for any merit of my own or if it was explicitly political.”

“They definitely have very… old school mindsets. They’re a bit suffocating and controlling. Most of my childhood was spent on a strict schedule of their design. It wasn’t _awful_ but it was exhausting trying to meet all of their expectations constantly. I don’t know if it was a lot or if I’m just defective, but I always seemed to mess something up along the way and disappoint them.”

“My mother was always more tender with me. When I screwed up she would address me with patience and calmness. But my father… I think he took pleasure in scolding me in front of others. There were always people around when he yelled at me. It was so belittling, having every mistake I’ve ever tripped over on display for them to see.”

“I know the maids snickered behind my back. I know others did too. It was always just… humiliating.”

She smoothed Link’s bangs out of his eyes as he stared at nothing in particular.

“I have my parents to thank for my friends, too. Revali, Urbosa, Daruk, Mipha… our parents are all well acquainted. I’m honestly not sure if they’re friends themselves or just interested in each other’s _qualifications…_ but almost everyone I met at some formal event my parents hosted. You’re honestly the first friend I made organically.”

She sniffed, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand before returning it to Link’s cheek. Gently stroking the spot above his bruise with her thumb, she continued with a quaking voice.

“Goddesses, I ran into you, I pulled your hair, I was rude even… but you didn’t shy away from me. I honestly don’t understand. You never had an obligation to like me and yet you did and Farore forgive me I ruined such a good thing.”

“I’ve never really _liked_ anyone before. My independence has always been important to me, but you never made me feel restricted or burdened. I really like you, Link. So much that it scares me sometimes. I feel like I’m turning into a different person and I’m not sure if that’s good or bad…”

Her voice shook with her breath.

“I was way out of line when you came to my room. But I was so upset- I just… I couldn’t think straight! I had never been _touched_ like that before and then when you left I just kept expecting to hear from you again. So when you didn’t respond my imagination ran wild. I was so unnerved when Mipha told me what you said and just… having a different girl control part of my personal life is what I’ve been trying to escape!”

“I was so mad that you valued her wants over mine with something that was supposed to be between us and I just… It made me feel so worthless. It made me feel used.”

She paused in her rambling when she felt her thumb wipe up a tear from off his cheek. Thinking it might be her own, she checked his face to find him silently crying. It shattered her heart further, but this wound needed to be re-opened in order to heal properly.

“I never should have said what I did. In that moment I became the very thing I have hated my whole life and it wasn’t fair to you. I don’t really think you’re incapable of making decisions. It really doesn’t bother me that you prefer to sign and I don’t think any less of you for your OnlyFandom account.”

Link flinched as the words fell from her lips. Lethargically, he snaked his hands out from under the blanket to finally address her.

‘ _I admitted I was bi and you acted like I wanted to have sex with everyone. Like I was a toy.’_

“I’m sorry,” she choked, pulling on his chin again to meet his eyes, “I was just jealous. Jealous of Mipha, of your experience, and I just… I felt inadequate. Link, I don’t think you’re a toy. But I’m so sorry I made you feel that way.”

Another tear slid down his face before he mustered up enough strength to respond.

‘ _I’ve always been better with actions than words…’_ he shifted uncomfortably in her lap _, ‘I know you and Mipha are really close. I didn’t think I was worth ruining a good friendship.’_

“Link-”

‘ _This photography gig is how I pay my tuition. I have NOTHING. I barely have any money, I barely have any possessions, and if I’m being honest-I have a very unappealing scar running up the side of my stomach so it’s a miracle I’m making any money at all. I have NOTHING to offer you Zel. Does that really sound like a fair trade for losing your best friend?’_

His body shook as more tears fell down his face. He was in agony, swallowed up by self-doubt and tortured by the throbbing in the side of his head. Zelda wanted to scoop him up into a hug. Wanted to embrace him and force the warmth of her body into his, but from this angle it would physically hurt him to try.

Instead, she cradled his head in her hands and dried his tears with her thumbs. Leaning forward, she hovered over him and looked him in the eyes.

“If you weren’t worth anything you wouldn’t be surrounded by people who care about you. If you weren’t worth anything, you wouldn’t have had your own private search party trying to find you out in a thunderstorm. We wouldn’t have known where to look. Wouldn’t have gotten Revali to help you down or have Mipha race to the clinic to make sure you were treated properly. If you weren’t worth it I wouldn’t be here right now trying to make sure you’re okay.”

“I might have fucked up, but that doesn’t mean I wouldn’t fight a lynel with a wooden spoon if it meant helping you.”

He tried to look away but his gaze kept flickering back to hers. Very slowly, Zelda leaned down and caught his lips for a kiss. It was chaste- careful and full of questions- but he neither flinched away nor tried to prolong it. His hands shook as he tried to lift them.

‘ _I’m sorry.’_

She shot him a sad smile before rearranging the blanket back over his chest.

“Apology accepted. Now try to get some rest.”

He released a shaky breath as Zelda slid her legs out from under him. His hands fumbled under the blanket to question her, but she held up a hand for him to stop.

“I’m going to change into some pajamas. I’ll stay in here with you if you need anything. If I fall asleep, just wake me up okay?”

Link eyed her nervously before nodding. In the small time that she was gone he digested her words. Her apology had been sincere, but it wasn’t quite enough to ease the ache of distrust lodged into his heart. As much as he wanted to forget the whole ordeal and move on, he couldn’t brush off the fear of this happening all over again.

When Zelda returned she had her previous outfit and Link’s sand seal tucked under her arms. Tossing the clothing into her bag, she gently plopped the plushie onto his chest and watched him try to hug it through the blanket. It fomented a small chuckle from her.

She took a minute to arrange some pillows at the edge of the couch for her back to recline on. Once satisfied, she nestled back into her spot and carefully lifted Link’s head back into her lap. Threading her fingers into his hair again, she slowly began messaging his scalp, staying clear of the staples.

He tried to look up at her. Unease swam in his irises like an illness. Slowly snaking his hands out of the blankets, he considered his words for a moment before signing.

‘ _How do you know this won’t happen again?’_

Zelda blinked. ‘ _This’ meaning the fight…_ _my outburst…_ She put on a brave face and spoke to him in a low, even tone.

“Because I don’t make the same mistake twice. Because we know better this time.”

He didn’t seem convinced.

“We can start over. Take it one date at a time.”

He bit the inside of his cheek as he mulled it over. It was exhausting battling the hope and fear that consumed each side of his heart. She must have noticed as she tipped the bottom of his chin up so he could look at her upside-down.

“We can figure it out later. For now, focus on getting some rest.”

He gave her a small nod before allowing his body to relax. It felt like a weight had been lifted off of his chest even as his head continued to throb. But he was too tired to care anymore. With closed eyes he let his body succumb to sleep as the girl he adored worked to soothe the ache in his skull. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAA Okay so I was absolutely going to end the chapter at "Call Urbosa" BUT I COULDN'T NOT AFTER THE LAST CHAPTER FFFFFFF
> 
> Omg tho like this is over 30 pages long in my google doc please don't hate me for only proof reading this through like ONCE. I'm so tired xD lmao Our babies aren't enemies anymore but they're still not quite back to where they were. Excited to get back into that FLUFF <3
> 
> Mamma Urbosa is my favorite trope. Revali being a voice of reason cracks me up. I've been waiting so long to whip out the whole "I'm not worth it" concern so Zelda could be like "no bby, plz you're worth so much" cause I'm a SAP. 
> 
> I feel like I had more thoughts I wanted to share but my brain isn't working. It's like 3am... send help.


	16. Recovering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda and crew keeps tabs on Link as he recovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I'm still alive, I promise.
> 
> Really sorry about the accidental hiatus! I got sick (NOT pandemic sick), but it's been kind of a wild ride. Anyway, I'm also sorry this isn't nearly as long as the last few chapters. It's fluffy tho, so hopefully that helps!

“For the love of Hylia it’s _tiny!_ You won’t even feel it on your tongue. Now take the damn pill!” Zelda puffed for the eighteenth time.

Defiant eyes glared back at her from the other side of the couch.

“ _Goddess give me strength~_ I heard you barfing in the bathroom an hour ago. You NEED to take it. You can’t honestly expect me to believe Mr. I’ll-eat-literally-anything can’t handle popping a single itty-bitty medication.”

The glare intensified the more she tried to shove the small pill in his face.

“Oh my Goddess. STOP MAKING THIS DIFFICULT!!”

“What’s difficult?” Sidon’s large, sleepy head leaned in from the hallway.

“Link is! He’s being a child!”

He eyed the pill and water glass in her hands lazily before strolling fully into the room. Looking pointedly at Link, he muttered, “Weren’t you throwing up an hour ago?”

Link looked nonplussed. Arms crossed and scowling, he anchored himself to the far end of the cushion as if it was some sort of safe haven.

“Has he always been like this?”

“Unfortunately,” Sidon sighed. “He’s like a dog with medicine. If it was a liquid we could just slip it into his drink, but since it’s not…” he muttered taking the pill from her nimble fingers. Without warning, Sidon grabbed Link’s face and pinched his cheeks hard enough to force his jaw open. 

Link clawed at Sidon’s wrist in blatant alarm. But no amount of protest stopped the large red hand from shoving its way into his mouth and dropping the pill down the back of his throat. It was a quick affair but it left him choking and gagging nonetheless. 

“Just have to use a bit more force,” Sidon smiled, completely ignoring his friend’s dramatics.

Zelda huffed out a sigh of relief. “You know what, why don’t we keep _you_ on pill duty then?” 

“Done.”

They bumped fists together as Link tugged his blanket up over his shoulders. His eyes were still aggressive as he curled up against the cushion in defeat.

“So pouty.” Zelda rolled her eyes. Standing up, she stretched her back before sauntering towards the kitchen. “Now pick a movie or something to watch while I make breakfast. I promised Mipha you’d be couch-ridden today.”

“Zel, I can do the cooking! It is my dorm.”

“It’s fine. I need an excuse to stand up for a while anyway.”

Rolling her shoulders she could hear her body crack and pop from sleeping in a seated position. It had been kind of stupid to do. But watching Link use her legs as a pillow for most of the night had been a pleasant change of pace.

She couldn’t help the smile that spread across her cheeks at the thought. Things weren’t perfect or necessarily back to normal, but their friendship was on the mends. He was gifting her a new start and she had every intention of doing things right this time around. 

Setting a pan on the stove, she looked up in time to see Sidon click on some show about pirates. Link’s eyes were glazed over as he stared blankly at the screen. Dark shades of green and purple were surfacing below his eye where his face had hit the rocks. Something about the moment made her heart weep. It had guilt clawing up her throat and burning like bile.

Her body moved on instinct.

“Here…”

Pale blue eyes questioned her as she unfurled the blanket around his shoulders. But before he could ask his answer came in the form of weighted heat easing the ache of his joints. Zelda carefully adjusted the hot pad to stay draped over his injury as he sat. Once satisfied, she wrapped him back up and dared to brush the bruise on his face.

“Are you still nauseous?” 

His pupils shook nervously. This kind of doting was par for the course with Mipha, but something about it coming from Zelda had his skin tingling between hot and cold like a broken faucet. He barely managed a small nod before his mind went blank from the feeling of fingers combing his bangs aside.

“Alright. I’ll bring you some toast and if you can keep it down you can try some scrambled eggs. Okay?” 

Bereft of brainpower, he just stared dumbly at her smiling face. She had been nothing but caring since he woke up and in all honesty it felt like another trap. Like another carrot on a string being dangled in front of his face. But conflict and hope chewed at his heart when she leaned forward to plant a small kiss in the center of his forehead. 

It had him unconsciously following her touch as she pulled away. Had a frigid hollowness ache in his bones at the loss of her touch. Had the nausea creeping back up his throat and into his nose as the feeling of sickness overwhelmed him again. _Yep... Definitely a trap._

It was a slow day of battling headaches and nausea on the stiff dorm couch. Not the most comfortable thing in the world but he couldn’t deny the relief of having constant company. If he needed anything there was always someone nearby. 

Zelda had been quite reluctant to leave. It was a bittersweet affair watching Urbosa and Mipha convince her to go shower or do homework. But his heart wasn’t quite ready to forgive and forget. It gave him some much-needed breathing room to mull things over and navigate the labyrinth that was his emotions.

This routine went on for a few days. Friends would come and go periodically taking turns playing nurse. It was nice for the first two days when he struggled to get to the bathroom in time to vomit up his lungs. But by day three the act was getting old. He felt incompetent and childish being told to stay put and having everything brought to him like some porcelain puppy. It drove him to locking himself in his room… only to have Sidon pick the lock and carry him out kicking and screaming. 

To this, Zelda caught on quickly. Said he looked like a caged animal with rabies when he tried locking himself in the bathroom only to be dragged out once again by his friend. So she made him a deal: “Behave for one more day and I’ll take you somewhere nice after class.”

It wasn’t much. It also implied Zelda would still act as chaperone. But the idea of freely leaving the dorm again sounded too good to pass up, so he sucked it up and rotted in front of the TV for one more day.

True to her word, Zelda had him dragged halfway down the hall before Purah could finish the word “dismissed.”

“It’s a quick walk from here! We’ll be there in no time!”

Between the hand tugging his jack sleeve and the dull thudding behind his eyes, Link couldn’t bring himself to focus on anything. He felt numb. Absent. Whittled away and hollow as his body was pulled down the sidewalk. 

“I hope you like it! I’ve wanted to come by here for a while now but never really had the chance. Besides,” she turned abruptly to shoot him a wide smile, “it wouldn't be as exciting going alone.”

His heart hurt like bruised skin. 

“Aaaaaaaaaand here!”

Link almost toppled into Zelda as she stopped abruptly, arm pointing towards a set of red wooden doors. A large “grand opening” banner hung above it in obnoxious colors.

“They opened only three weeks ago! Let’s go in!”

Before he had a chance to breathe, Zelda pulled him through the doors behind her. The musky smell of leather, parchment, and aged wood slapped him in the face immediately. Books and assorted trinkets littered the space around them. It was haphazard and chaotic, but charming in its own eclectic way.

Nothing seemed to match asides from the dark wooden shelves and tables that housed the products. But the myriad of signs seemed to suggest there was a method to the madness. But really, what else would you expect from a bookstore?

“I wonder if they have any botany books?” Zelda muttered pensively as she tapped her chin with her free hand. Eyes scouring the shelves, she steered them around until she found what she was looking for. “Ah-ha!”

Her fingers pulled at spines faster than he could process. He watched her manic assault until it was clear he had been forgotten. _That didn’t take long._ Using this opportunity to finally be alone, he swiveled around the crowded space until he was sandwiched between “history” and “language.” Clearly not popular genres, a contented sigh escaped from his lips at the newfound privacy. He could finally peruse in peace.

It was an engaging affair scouring the shelves for something of interest. Link took his time giving careful consideration to each book he grabbed before skimming the first few pages. But much of what he found was either covered in a book he already owned or was written so painfully bland he was convinced he would fall asleep standing up. It wasn’t until he found a book on Hyrulean royal etiquette practices and political customs that he actively sat down and found genuine interest in the material.

He made a sizeable dent in the reading before an enthusiastic voice ruptured his focus.

“What’d you find?!”

Link jumped out of his skin and dropped the book in his lap. Golden hair and green eyes glistened over the wooden divider.

“Oops! Didn’t mean to scare you. Hold on!” She ducked back behind the books before reappearing at the end of the aisle. “Sorry it took me so long to realize you were gone. Honestly I thought you’d be easier to find. There’s plenty of people in here but it’s not _that_ crowded.”

He frowned at her until the bag dangling off her wrist caught his attention.

She followed his gaze and laughed. “Ha! Well, um… I kind of picked out a lot so I thought it might be smarter to go ahead and buy them before tracking you down. Walk around with a bag instead of balancing a tower, you know?” 

A stiff nod was all the response he gave.

An uncomfortable pressure constricted her throat. He had been so conversational with her before the incident and now... Now it felt like pulling teeth trying to get any reaction at all. _All that progress down the drain. Come on… think!_

“So… um,” her gaze flickered back down to the stray book in his lap, “a-are you thinking about buying that one? You looked pretty invested earlier. How far did you get?”

He blinked at her before turning his attention back to the discarded reading. Scooping it up, he felt a familiar presence as Zelda sat down and leaned into his arm for a better look. Pink dusted the tips of his ears as he remembered the last time she did this. 

“Royal etiquette and politics? Never would have pegged you as a ‘royalty buff.’”

She was way too close. It made him fidget and frown as she cracked at his façade with nothing but proximity as her weapon. With a gulp, he lifted one hand and signed, ‘ _It’s ridiculous and nonsensical, which is why it’s interesting to read.’_

_YES! FINALLY! TALK MORE! PLEASE!_ Zelda tried to school her smile as she screamed internally. Choking on her own excitement, she cleared her throat before asking, “What kind of nonsense we talking?”

Nervous fingers worked fast flipping through the pages before landing on a chapter titled “Expectations and Relations.”

‘ _The hypocrisy is astounding. The king and noblemen were known to have concubines or mistresses while the queen and princesses were expected to remain chaste for some obligatory sense of purity. No wonder there are so many stories about princesses seducing their knights.’_

Zelda scoffed before spiraling into a fit of cackles. “Oh Goddesses, there aren’t _that_ many stories like that!”

‘ _Sounds like you need to read more history.”_

“Sounds like you might be taking things out of context.”

‘ _You know that court poet song about that one princess named Zelda?’_

“Oh shush!” She shoved his arm with a playful laugh. With a wicked smile, she made to retort but it died in her throat the minute she noticed him cringing.

“Link! I’m so sorry! I forgot that was your bad arm.”

Worry and concern swam in her features as she watched him cradle his shoulder. Her anxiousness was so palpable she could taste it in the air. Fingers twitching, she reached for him as soon as he moved to get up. She swiped air on the first try, but managed to tug the bottom of his jacket on the second. 

“Hey,” she choked out and scrambled to her feet. Grabbing the book from him, she held it to her chest as she spoke. “Why don’t I buy this for you and then we can go sit in the little café area? Were there any others you wanted?” 

With one brow raised, he studied her. Every emotion she felt was written all over her face. It was obvious she was trying _really_ hard to get things back to normal. It was so bittersweet. Every alarm bell in his head rang to just turn and leave- just head back to the dorm alone- but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. There was just something about her that he couldn’t say no to.

He huffed a sigh out of his nose before looking away. He answered with the tiniest nod he could muster, but when his eyes flickered back to her face she bore the widest grin. It sparkled like the sun and threatened to melt the ice encasing his heart. He was weak and breathless beneath her radiance. 

Zelda stifled a giggle and curled her fingers into the fabric of his jacket.

“Let’s go! Checkout is this way and the café area is next to it!”

* * *

“-Plus five bonus and then I have more sand seal cards in my herd giving me the plus five seal bonus-” 

Daruk didn’t flinch as the sound of the door whipping violently open cut off his score counting. 

“GODDESSES,” Zelda hissed like an angry cat. “Hylia is going to flood at this rate!”

“So that gives me… Seventy eight points!”

Link glared at his Goron friend before tossing his cards onto the table with an exasperated huff.

“Hahahaha, don’t worry! Keep trying and you might win a game!” Scooping up the cards to shuffle, Daruk finally turned to the drowned rat in the doorway. “Hey Zel! You look like you went for a swim.”

Her scowl deepened as water continued to drip into the growing pool at her feet.

“Whoa, Zel!” Sidon’s eyes bulged as he strolled in from the hallway. “I’ll… get you a towel.” Turning quickly on his heels, he made a hasty retreat before she could bare her fangs. 

Link didn’t bother acknowledging her as she ripped the saturated materials off of her body. Her wet socks squished against the tile floor as she shucked her shoes and hastily wobbled towards the bathroom.

Sidon returned to her quickly with a towel and a change of clothing. “You know, you’re here so often you might as well keep more than one spare pair of clothing with us.”

Scrubbing her hair dry, she could finally feel the chill in her skin begin to subside. With a sigh, she managed to mumble, “You’re probably right.”

The Zora smiled at her and gave her shoulder an affectionate squeeze.

She finished her transformation from swamp monster to Hylian in the bathroom. Finally feeling alive again, she hovered over the edge of the end table to watch Link and Daruk take turns taking and trading cards from the center.

Link hastily grabbed three sand seals. Leaving them in a pile face up in front of him, he flipped over three new cards from the draw pile and groaned in frustration when he revealed a diamond.

“Hahaha Thank you!” Daruk beamed as he slid the diamond into his hand and flipped over a new card for the center. It was leather.

Zelda could almost see a vein pop in Link’s temples as he glared at the card.

‘ _Why do I always reveal the best cards to you and then you give me garbage?’_

“It’s not garbage!”

‘ _Its worth is garbage.”_

“Not if you sell four or five at once!” 

Link scoffed before swiping a Gerudo silk card. 

“I’m selling four diamonds”

‘ _OH OF COURSE YOU ARE!’_ His gestures were large and erratic as he watched Daruk discard his diamonds and claim his reward tokens.

Zelda pursed her lips as she watched them. “What on earth are you playing?”

‘ _A rigged game you can’t win.’_ Link was clearly exasperated.

Daruk just laughed it off. “It’s a two player card game. Each player is a merchant at the Southern Oasis who wants to win more points off of selling goods and collecting sand seals than their opponent.”

“Hmm, that sounds rather interesting.” Her eyes flickered back to Link.

He stared at her deadpan. ‘ _Impossible to win.’_

“I take it he’s kicking your ass?”

‘ _We’ve been playing all afternoon and I haven’t won once.’_

Daruk’s hearty laughter filled the space. “Don’t worry Little Guy! You’ll get the hang of it!”

Link looked ready to implode. She couldn’t help but laugh at his expense and had to hide her chuckle behind her hand as Daruk continued to steamroll him through their last round.

The large Goron smiled from ear to ear as he tucked his game back into his bag. “Thanks so much for the fun today! It’s about time I headed out.”

“Thanks so much for keeping him occupied,” she cooed, giving him a tight hug.

“My pleasure!” 

Link waved from the couch as he retreated out the dorm.

“Do you think he’ll be okay walking back in that storm?” She watched the door for a while before turning back towards the couch.

Link gave her a lackluster shrug before glancing towards the window.

The steady downpour hissed and slapped heavily at the glass pane. Mazes of droplets whisked quickly down the glass in a never-ending race. Something about it felt cathartic: a sweet lullaby within the torrential chaos. It filled the silence evenly as they did nothing but watch and listen.

Link was the first to break it.

“You didn’t need to come.”

Zelda blinked. It had been so long since she had heard his voice that it sounded foreign.

“I don’t _need_ to do anything, really.”

He watched the rain for a few more minutes before relenting to look at her. His eyes were dull and heavy. Even his hands looked weighed down as he lifted them from his lap.

‘ _I’m fine. It’s been a week. You guys don’t need to babysit me anymore.’_

“Okay, first of all: no. They said ‘one to two weeks’ so you should air on the side of caution. And two: you don’t look fine.”

His only response was a heavy sigh and a break in eye contact. Shaking her head, she let her legs guide her to the couch and took a seat right next to him.

“I don’t know what you’re thinking unless you tell me.”

He side eyed her with a touch of agitation.

‘ _Zel, you really don’t need to be here. You don’t need to try to fix everything. It’s not worth it.’_

“Not worth it like those leather cards?”

A small grin threatened the corners of her lips as she watched the gears turn in his head. 

‘ _Wha- no! No. Like… you don’t need me. You’re smart and independent! It’s something I’ve always admired about you, but I’m not enriching your life by being in it. You’re putting too much effort into something without a payoff.’_

“And you think that, why?”

‘ _Because it’s… the truth?’_

“Well let’s get one thing straight,” she sighed, shifting her legs up onto the couch, “I don’t need you. That’s true. I get by just fine on my own and I don’t plan on changing that about myself.”

“But,” she grabbed a hand from his lap and held it tenderly. Tracing his knuckles with her fingertips, she spoke quietly but with conviction, “You make me smile. And you make me laugh. I’ve enjoyed spending time with you and receiving your support. You’ve helped show me new things to enjoy while never trying to change who I truly am.” 

“You’re important to me, like all of my friends. You all enrich my life in different ways whether you see it or not. If that weren’t the case we would have avoided each other a long time ago. So, let me ask you this: do you feel that way about me? Do I not have a worthy payoff?” 

“What?! No,” Link choked on his words as he shook his head. “No, no I- That’s not… No. Just-” He covered his mouth and turned back to the window.

“Then what are you afraid of?” She squeezed his hand in reassurance.

His left hand dropped from his face slowly. Sad eyes traced the contours of his palm before he gave in. ‘ _I always hurt people, Zel.’_

The warm smile fell from her lips as she watched him finally open up.

‘ _It always happens. And when I’m not, I’m the one getting hurt. I’ve failed so many people.’_

He peeled his other hand from her grasp. With two hands, he continued. ‘ _I still think about slicing that kid’s neck open. I could have taken his life. I could have KILLED him.’_

“But you didn’t-”

‘ _No, I didn’t. Instead I left him with a scar for the rest of his life, caused problems for his family, for the organization, and for my parents. One screw up affected dozens of people and still has consequences well over a decade later.’_

“Link.”

‘ _I was a burden to my family. I was a burden to Mipha’s family. I’ve caused Sidon so much unnecessary stress over my relationship with Mipha. I’ve been a burden to Urbosa since the moment I met her. I hurt Mipha. I hurt you. Revali hates my guts. Daruk… he’s too nice to hate anybody but I sure as hell haven’t done him any favors.’_

Thin fingers grabbed ahold of his chin and pulled his focus away from the storm raging outside. 

“We’re all still your friends. If you think we’ve been around all week out of guilt or obligations you’re wrong. Link, life is full of ups and downs. Nothing is ever perfect but you’re seriously misconstruing the impact you’ve had on people.” 

“I don’t know why you’re so insistent that you’re a problem when everyone has fun with you around. And it’s not at your expense, either. As long as you’re honest with us we can all forgive and move on. We can’t change the past, but we can learn from it. Besides, most of your worries were out of your control.” 

“You couldn’t control Mipha’s feelings the same way you can’t force yourself to love her differently. That’s not your fault and I’m sure Sidon sees it the same way. Urbosa? Come on, she fucking adores you. She treats you like family. More so than me honestly and _yes_ sometimes it makes me jealous. Revali doesn’t hate you, he’s just an asshole. And for Daruk, you’ve been supplying him with materials for his projects. He’s thrilled to death by it.”

“I know you’re not the kind of person that seeks validation from others, but believe me when I say we care about you deeply. You may not always believe it but it’s true. It’s why I’m here right now.” 

Hesitation and disbelief welled in his irises. He wanted nothing more than to bury his face in the crook of her neck and cry but he couldn’t bring himself to move.

“What’s it going to take for you to believe me?” Zelda whispered, gently grabbing his hands and threading their fingers together.

Her hold on him was firm and unmoving. He fidgeted, testing her grip, but there was no escape. She was watching his face expectantly.

He met her gaze and sighed. “I like you Zelda. I really _really_ like you. But every time you tempt me I hear the things you yelled in the back of my head and I just… it feels like a trap. I feel like if I get too comfortable it will just happen again because you were right and-” 

“NO! No, I was not right. I was _mean_.”

“Zel, I hurt you.”

“Would you do it again?”

“Wh- no! No.”

“So if you won’t why would I?”

“I never meant to hurt you in the first place. I’m sorry,” his voice hitched with his breathing. Squeezing her hands, he lowered his chin and shut his eyes in an attempt at controlling nausea that overwhelmed him. “I’m so sorry.”

“Hey,” she cooed, urging him to look up. When he refused she dropped his hands in his lap and moved to cradle his face. Craning his neck up, she rested her forehead against his and held him there. “We both made mistakes and we learned from it. Now we can move forward.”

She didn’t let go as the sound of rain filled the room once more. The bulk of the storm had passed. Thunder rumbled in the distance, growling and groaning in defiance. But with each passing moment it began to fade, leaving behind a somber melody and the pattering taps on glass.

They held each other’s gaze for an eternity. Frozen in time as their wounds began to heal. For the second time that day, Link moved first. Tucking some hair behind her ear, he let his fingers fall gently to her cheek as he leaned up. His lips found hers easily. 

She melted into it, tasting desire and desperation. But their kiss was slow and consuming. An apology and a question all the same. Her hands wandered into his hair and down his neck. Dragging her tongue along his bottom lip she asked for more.

The gasp against her lips was all she needed. He turned fully to meet her as she crawled into his lap. Everything about him was warm and inviting as they slid together. Nothing else mattered as she used her leverage to deepen the kiss, threading her fingers into his hair and shaking out the hair tie binding it.

Losing herself to bliss, she fisted his hair with a tight grip and felt him break the kiss immediately. She blinked down at him dazed. His features were wrought with fear and concern. _Too much for one day._

“I’m sorry,” she breathed. “I got carried away.”

His eyes flickered nervously.

Releasing her grip, she gave him a warm smile and a chaste kiss. “It’s okay. Why don’t I make us some tea?”

Zelda waited for him to nod before crawling off of him. Setting the kettle to boil, she slipped into Link’s bedroom to grab his blanket. His new book sat alone on the dresser. With a smile, she grabbed it and tucked it under her arm.

“Here!” She handed him his belongings before scampering back into the kitchen to finish their drinks. Once ready, she set them neatly on the coffee table and dug out her own book from her bag.

Link watched her curiously as she scooted the coffee table closer and crawled back over the cushion. She carefully burrowed herself between his legs and draped the blanket over both of them before leaning back against his chest. 

“Perfect,” she hummed. All snuggled in, she opened her book and began reading.

It took Link a while to process what was happening. While his heart hammered wildly in his chest, Zelda just sat there peacefully and without a care in the world. He couldn’t help but just watch her read in his lap while the rain serenaded them. It was cozy. Felt almost domestic as his arms lay around her to hold open his own book.

They remained interlaced as the evening carried on. The last few remnants of the storm lulling them to sleep as they enjoyed the simplicity of each other’s company. It was such a tender moment, private to all but one.

Sidon wasn’t sure how long they had been asleep, but the way they stacked on each other with their books still open was too sweet to disturb. He grabbed his late night snack as quietly as he could and lingered only long enough to snap a quick picture of them before returning to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm REALLY sorry about the accidental hiatus. Urgent care misdiagnosed the issue so I had to go see a specialist. Turns out I was having an allergic reaction to something (still have no idea what). They gave me some meds that made it worse (basically had another allergic reaction to what they gave me) and then the second thing I got mostly worked I guess? Idk guys, my skin is still kinda fucked up. Dealing with it really killed my creative drive so hopefully I can get back into the swing of things for next chapter.
> 
> And I will very very very much try not to disappear again without warning. Or... well I'll post a warning on tumblr if it IS the case so you don't have to look for edits in my end notes. I'm a03-anxiousandafraid via tumblr.
> 
> P.S. I got our babies talking again! T^T  
> And Daruk has the best games <3


End file.
